Et si l'amour ne suffisait pas?
by Laet43590
Summary: Cette fanfiction est à instauré dans la saison 4 . Rapprochement entre caskett. Qui fera le premier pas? seront ils aidés? Ou un événement va chambouler leurs vies, à tous les deux? Soyez indulgents, première fanfic pour moi. j'attends vos commentaires...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Ce matin, je me levais en passant à notre journée d'hier à Castle et moi-même. Je me sentais plus à l'aise avec lui au sujet d'un possible « nous », mais j'avais toujours peur de m'engager avec Rick. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, je perdrais mon meilleur ami, mon partenaire, ma raison de vivre depuis 4 ans…

Je déambulais dans mon appartement, mon café à la main, mais et si… et s'il en avait marre de m'attendre, et si je le perdais définitivement par simple peur? Lasser par moi-même je déposais ma tasse dans l'évier.

Je devais me résoudre à trouver une voie, une issue ,ou il y aurait un «nous » ,car oui j'avais envie d'un nous.

Je sortis brutalement de ma réflexion, par mon téléphone : un nouveau meurtre. Fatiguer et lasse, je découvris l'adresse et appelait mon partenaire pour l'avertir :

-Bonjour lieutenant? je vous manquais?

-Castle, dans vos rêves...

-Dans mes rêves, chère détective…

-Castle, LA FERME!… un nouveau meurtre a été commis près de central Parc, on se rejoint là-bas où vous continuez de rêver?

-Euh, je crois que je vais continuer de rêver, tout en allant vous rejoindre, Beckett

Je raccrochais ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et me décidait en souriant , de faire de même, après tout , penser à Castle était plus qu'agréable .

Arriver sur les lieux du crime, je vis le fameux bandeau jaune qui me rappelait ma mère à chaque fois, après quelques secondes pour moi, je décidais d'aller voir de plus près le corps.

-Bonjour , Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Bonjour Kate, et bien jeune femme de 30 ans environ, tuée de plusieurs coups de couteau, elle s'est vidée de son sang. D'après le corps, elle a subi des coups et a surement été violée ; je te le confirmerais après autopsie. J'estime la mort entre 2h et 4h ce matin.

Une tristesse m'envahit au fur et à mesure du compte rendu de Lanie, Comment pouvait on faire ça .

-Elle a été déplacé, il y a des traces , comme si on avait tiré le corps jusqu'ici, me montre Esposito du doigt .

-Aucun témoin et pas de papier sur elle, on n'a pas trouvé ces vêtements, me signale Ryan

-Ok, Ryan cherche dans le fichier des personnes disparues, si quelqu'un pourrait répondre à son signalement, Esposito ,voit avec la scientifique jusqu'où le corps a été trainé, moi je..

Je fus coupé par Castle , qui me tendait avec le plus grand des sourires mon café vanille

-Bonjour Beckett, désolé pour le retard mais j'ai dû trop rêvasser pendant le trajet, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin

-Vous avez de la chance, de pouvoir rêver, moi je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent! l répondais-je fier de moi. Maintenant peut-on retourner au poste ? si monsieur a finit son rêve, bien sûr...

-Allons y , me dit-il , vous me ferez un compte rendu dans la voiture? ou vous voulez le mien?

Face à tant assurance de sa part, et avec une grande part de curiosité je lui répondais

-Je vous écoute, monsieur l'écrivain, décrivez-moi ce rêve?

-Oui bro, répondit Esposito et Ryan en coeur, c'était quoi ce rêve?

-Oh , eh bien, répondit Castle, gêné face aux gars que nous avions totalement oublié pendant notre joute de mots, dans ce rêve , il faisait chaud, oui, terriblement chaud, dit il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et à un moment …..j'ai pu toucher le saint Graal… c'était extraordinaire! cette sensation appartenance …

Seuls sur notre bulle, je regardais Castle, me livrer une part de ses sentiments devant tout le monde, et j'étais envieuse , je voulais ce rêve, et j'étais aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-J'ai ouvert la boîte de pandore, je n'avais jamais ressenti telle plénitude…. et…..elle s'est refermée, me dit-il avec un air peiné

-Refermer? ricana Ryan, et bien c'était un rêve ou un cauchemar bro?

-Pourquoi s'est-elle refermée? demanda Esposito

-Eh bien , les gars , commença à dire Castle, j'étais tout ouï à sa réponse, qui est-ce ? me dit il en regardant le corps de cette jeune inconnue

Oh mon dieu, j' en avais oublié le meurtre, il fallait vraiment que je mette mes hormones en pause!

-Les gars au boulot, Castle venez avec moi, je vais vous faire MON débriefing! lui dis je en allant a ma voiture, et pour aussi reprendre contenance.

Il croyait que j'allais me refermer à lui, j'étais peiné qu'il puisse penser ceci, et en même temps, je le comprenais.

IL me dit en murmurant derrière moi , juste pour moi « je suis tout ouï , Kate… », m'arrêtant dans mon élan, je le regardais « tout ouï ? » je refaisais notre conversation à l'envers, « mon débriefing, il parlait de ça, mais il sous-entendait autre chose » et un sourire étira ma mâchoire, je n'avais pas envie de le remettre en place , je voulais pas que la boîte de pandore se referme sur nous.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapitre II**

Nous étions arrivés au poste depuis quatre heures, et cette enquête n'avait pas bougé; je commençais à tourner en rond. Aucune piste, pas d'identification possible tant que Lanie n'avait pas reçu de test ADN.

Esposito et Ryan se documentaient avec les personnes disparues, pendant que Castle et moi attendions des nouvelles de la scientifique ou de Lanie.

-Beckett? Et si j'allais nous chercher à manger en attendant?

-Très bien Castle, Chinois ça vous va?

-Eh Bien…

Dring… Dring

-Beckett, …oui…entendu, on arrive; merci Lanie. C'était Lanie, elle a identifié la victime et à découvert quelque chose pendant l'autopsie. On y va?

-Qu'a-t-elle découvert?

-je ne sais pas Castle, Lanie nous attend, vous venez?

-oui, détective .

Arriver, à la morgue, je croisais le regard de Lanie, qui semblait triste et perdu, elle fixait le corps de la victime. Beckett dû ressentir son désarroi, elle s'approcha de la légiste et lui dit:

-Lanie, tu vas bien ?

-Oui,oui,esquiva la légiste, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour l'autopsie en premier lieu. Cette jeune femme a subi énormément de sévis prolongée. Elle devait être en captivité. Ces poignets et mollets indiquent qu'elle a été contenu par une chaîne métallique qui lui envoyait de l'électricité régulièrement.

-Elle a été électrocuté? demanda Beckett, dont le visage s'était tendu à la nouvelle.

-Oui, à plusieurs reprises. Elle a été battu régulièrement, elle a 4 côtes de casser ainsi que le fémur et le radius, ces fractures remontent à une semaine environ.

J'étais focalisé sur le corps sans vie, de cette jeune femme, mon Dieu, on avait affaire à un véritable détraqué. Je ne pouvais imaginer les souffrances qu'elle avait dû subir pendant sa captivité. Me sortant de mes songes, Lanie continua son rapport

-Elle a été violée à plusieurs reprises, il ne l'a pas nourri et n'a due boire que très peu.

Je regardais Kate, qui ne pipait mot depuis le début, son regard était focalisé sur le visage de la victime, qui était ensanglanté. Elle , du sentir mon regard, car nos yeux se croisèrent pour une conversation silencieuse, je pouvais voir dans ces yeux toute la peine qu'elle avait pour la victime.

-Kate? demanda Lanie

-oui?

-Elle s'appelait Ellie Jackson, elle avait 32 ans et était connue des services de police pour un excès de vitesse, rien de transcendant.

-Merci Lanie, j'appelle Esposito pour qu'il joigne sa famille.

Le retour en ascenseur se fit dans le silence le plus total, nous étions encore sous le choc des tortures qui avaient été infligés à la victime.

Arriver au 12ème, une effervescence s'était créé pendant notre départ.

Ça courait de partout, il pleuvait littéralement des policiers. Je regardais Beckett qui rejoignait Ryan.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle

-Ellie Jackson, disparue depuis deux semaines, célibataire sans enfants, dit d'une traite Ryan, puis d'un air inquiet, rajouta : elle est la septième victimes connue avec ce même mode opératoire. Apparemment il tue 3 victimes dans une ville différente, en premier Portland, puis ensuite Boston et maintenant New York…

-Donc si je te suis bien, continua Beckett, il va encore tuer deux victimes sur New York?

-Oui, c'est exact, apparemment entre chaque meurtre, il se passe Trois semaines, donc...

-On a une semaine avant qu'il ne trouve une nouvelle victime. Répondis-je. Mais pourquoi toute cette effervescence?

Ryan me regardait dépité, et avant qu'il me réponde c'est Esposito qui lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied

-C'est une affaire fédérale, le FBI arrive, bro.

-Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça, souffla Beckett

-Allez Beckett, avec un peu de chance se sera Shaw et ses super gadgets qui viendra nous épauler, et il en va de la vie d'une jeune fille, alors toute l'aide apporté sera bénéfique, dis-je d'une traite

Le regard de Beckett, en mon insu en disant long, sur ce qu'elle pensait de mon monologue. Elle avait des yeux noirs.

-Beckett!

-oui? capitaine

-Le FBI est en cours avec deux agents et un profiler, dit Victoria Gates de l'encadrement de son bureau

-Très bien capitaine. On va essayer de retracer les faits et gestes d'Ellie pour savoir ou elle a pu être kidnappée et voir avec sa famille.

-Très bien lieutenant, répondit Gates en faisant demi-tour, Oh et avant que j'oublie le nom de l'agent qui supervise est Sorenson.

-Sorenson? Comme Will Sorenson, dis-je dépité

-Oui,Monsieur Castle pourquoi un problème? Vous vous connaissez?

-Non capitaine, aucun problème. Personne ne le connaît mieux que Beckett murmurais-je.

Le capitaine était de nouveau rentré dans son bureau, et les gars partis recueillir des informations. Les bras m'en tombaient, Beckett et et moi étions à deux doigts d'être ensemble, et il fallait que Monsieur joli coeur revienne dans le paysage.

-Castle? Castle! cria Beckett

-Oui?

-si je reprends vos propos « toute aide sera bénéfique dans cette affaire », alors pour une fois,… je vais suivre vos conseils et je vais y mettre du mien, me dit elle, avec un sourire qui d'habitude m'aurait fait fondre.

-pas trop quand même , murmurais-je.

Cette journée avait à peine démarré que je souhaitais déjà aller me coucher!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

* * *

Je pouvais voir que Castle était vraiment contrarié par l'arrivée de Will, il était jaloux, ça voulait dire que j'avais encore une chance pour un « nous ».

J'allais donc devoir jongler avec le FBI, Sorenson, le meurtre et aussi dire la vérité à Rick.

On ne pouvait pas commencer une histoire sur un mensonge, il devait savoir que je l'avais entendu au cimetière, et ça me terrifiait, je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer et ,encore moins, comment il prendrait la nouvelle de ma révélation.. J'avais peur de le perdre, peur qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

Me retournant, je vis, Rick, dans la salle de pause, surement en train de nous faire un café, cette idée me fit sourire, je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure en me disant qu'il fallait vraiment que je lui parle, mais pas ici, pas au poste.

Je décidais donc de m'installer à mon bureau et de plancher un peu sur l'histoire d'Ellie.

Ryan s'avança et m'annonça :

-Beckett, il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas de famille, ses parents sont décédés l'année dernière dans un accident de voiture , elle était fille unique. Pas d'oncles et tantes pour le moment. Elle travaillait comme standardiste dans une firme, Espo et moi, allons-y faire un tour.

-ça marche, demande leur si elle avait un petit ami. Castle et moi nous irons à son appartement.

-Ok, a plus tard.

Me reconcentrant sur mon ordi, je vis qu'Ellie habitait à deux pâtés de maisons d'un Chinois, on pourrait peut-être joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

-Castle!

-oui Beckett?

-On va aller faire un tour chez Ellie et en profiter pour nous restaurer avant l'arrivée du FBI

-Ok j'arrive. Je le voyais en grande conversation au téléphone, il n'était pas occupé comme je le pensais à faire du café, et cela m'intriguait. Il était tellement sérieux au téléphone, ça ne le rendait que plus séduisant. IL raccrocha et s'avança vers moi.

-On y va?

-oui, je vous attendais, vous avez un problème Castle? autant en avoir le coeur net

-Non, juste un petit souci avec Alexis, rien de bien grave.

Il prit son veston et partit vers l'ascenseur sans plus d'explication . Pourquoi pas me dire, le problème qui l'avait avec sa fille, d'habitude il m'en parlait. Je rentrais dans ma voiture soucieuse du coup pour Alexis et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Castle me mettait à l'écart, je voyais que quelque chose le perturbait, il me sortit de mes pensées

-Beckett, où habite la victime?

-près du Chinois où vous vouliez aller tout alors.

-erreur, c'est vous qui vouliez aller au Chinois, me rétorqua-t-il, avec un sourire qui me fit fondre

-Je me concentrais sur la route, mais la curiosité l'apporta

-alors ce problème avec Alexis, vous voulez en parler?

-Oh ce n'est rien, juste un désaccord d'opinion.

Je fronçais maintenant les sourcils, un désaccord et il avait encore feint la réponse.

Voyant surement ma tête, il continua

-En fait, ça fait trois jours de suite que je la trouve en train de vomir, et elle est exténuée. Je lui ai demandé d'appeler le médecin, mais elle refuse prétextant un virus ou une gastro qui va passer. je sais qu'on n'appelle pas le médecin pour n'importe quoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus derrière tout ça et ça m'inquiète.

-vous pensez à quoi?

-Euh…et bien…

-Allez-y Castle, je vous écoute et si…et si elle était enceinte?

Je freinais brutalement face à cette annonce, et décidai de me garer sur le bas côté

-Enceinte? pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle pourrait être enceinte? une gastro serait plus probable et puis Alexis est une fille sérieuse, je suis sur qu'Ashley et elle se protègent

-En tout cas vous niez par le fait qu'ils peuvent coucher ensemble, grinça Rick

-Castle, soupirais je, Alexis à 18 ans et est en couple avec Ashley depuis plus d'un an, alors oui je pense qu'il n'enfile pas des perles ensemble, dis-je dans un sourire que j'espérais réconfortant

-Mais c'est ma petite fille, souffla Castle

-Et elle le restera toujours, mais elle a grandi et c'est normal, c'est la vie qui suit son court Rick. Et si vous pensez vraiment qu'elle est enceinte, parlez lui.

-J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle semblait gênée, je crois qu'elle nose pas me parler parce que je suis un homme, et ça me désole, car on a toujours réussi à communiquer tous les deux, dit-il en s'enfonçant encore plus dans son siège, les épaules complètement affaisser et une mine d'enterrement, quel que soit le problème, continua-t-il, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un fossé entre nous dès qu'il s'agit de sexe. En plus, mère est partie trois semaines avec son nouveau don juan!

-Vous voulez que je lui parle? demandais-je sans trop de conviction

-Vous le feriez? me dit-il d'une voix complètement incertaine

-Bien sur, si ça peut vous rassurer et aidez Alexis, il n'y a pas de soucis

-Vous viendriez manger ce soir à la maison?

-si vous voulez Castle. Maintenant allons à cet appartement!

-Merci Kate, dit-il un ton soulagé

-Always.

Et là je put voir dans ces yeux, toute sa gratitude, sa joie, et du soulagement . Je passais donc la première et décidais de me reconcentrer sur cette enquête, et je priais intérieurement que Rick eût tort au sujet Alexis.

Arriver à l'appartement de la victime, nous nous étions séparés pour chercher la moindre piste qui pourrait nous aider.

Au bout de trente minutes de recherche infructueuse, Castle m'interpella

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

-Un carton d'invitation pour un speed dating! Et il date de quinze jours.

Face à mon incompréhension, il rajouta

-Un speed dating est un lieu ou plusieurs inconnus se rencontrent pour une durée déterminée et converse sur leur point commun, à la fin de ce temps...

-Oui merci Castle! je sais ce qu'est un speed dating

-Oh désolé, vu votre tête je pensais...

-Ma tête? Ma tête se demandait en quoi ceci pouvait nous aider?

-Le tueur l'as peut être kidnappé pendant ce rendez-vous, si c'est le cas il…

-Doit sélectionner ses victimes comme ceci, continuais je

-On devrait donc vérifier si...

-À Portland, et à Boston, ce genre de speed dating était organisés au moment...

-Des homicides, et voir si d'autres dates à New York sont prévues

-Quel est l'organisme qui gère ses mondanités ?

-Sur le carton, il est écrit « Société rencontre » et bien ça c'est du nom, ils ont dû galérer pour trouver un nom comme ci, ironisa Castle

Pendant tout ce speech, que nous avions fait, nous nous étions tellement rapprochés que je pouvais sentir le souffle de Castle sur mon visage, son odeur boisée m'attirait au plus au point, je n'avais qu'une envie, goutter à ses lèvres…

-Hum, Hum, Beckett? Vous allez bien?

Me sortant de ma réflexion, Rick me regardait complètement interloqué, je commençais à sentir le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Oui, Castle, je pensais que vous arriviez parfois à être utile, dis-je pour désamorcer la situation.

-Oh oui, utile? En tout cas, moi j'ai une piste, Monsieur FBI en est à sa 7e victime ,et ,aucune théorie ne lui est venu à l'esprit! Alors maintenant qui est le plus utile?

Face à ça répartit et sa comparaison avec Sorenson, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Lui dire la vérité et le rassurer sur la venue de Will, ou continuer ce jeu du chat et de la souris, que nous aimions temps.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

Beckett me regardait comme un extraterrestre depuis ma dernière répartit, et j'en étais plutôt satisfait. J'avais besoin d'être rassuré, je voulais savoir ou étais ma place dans la vie de Kate, elle s'approcha de moi, retira une mèche de cheveux pour la mettre derrière son oreille, je pouvait voir qu'elle cherchait ces mots.

-Castle, je…

-La vérité Kate, implorais-je

Elle recula d'un pas, à ma demande, plissa le front.

-La vérité? sur qui est le plus utile à mes côtés pour élucider un crime? vous ne trouvez pas ça un brin puéril et…

-La vérité…la coupais je, sur qui est le plus utile à vos côtés tout court. Kate, je te suis maintenant depuis quatre ans, pendant toute ces années, tu as été en premier lieu, une intrigue que je me devais de déchiffrer, puis tout doucement ,tu es devenu essentiel à ma vie, tu as endossé plusieurs étiquettes au cours de ces années, tantôt muse, tantôt partenaire, amie, pour devenir ensuite ma meilleure amie, soufflais-je la tête basse.

Je n'osais pas regarder sa réaction , après que j'ai délibérément employé le tutoiement.

Dans un dernier effort, je levais les yeux pour les encrer dans ces beau saphir verts, et dit :

-mais depuis un an, tu es devenue à mes yeux la femme que j'…

-Non rick! je devais le couper, avant qu'il ne me re-déclare sa flamme . Déclaration que je ne pouvais pas feindre d'avoir oublié. Mon Dieu il avait un don, pour dire « je t'aime» dans les plus mauvais moments.

Face à mon refus de continuer, je vis une lumière s'éteindre dans ses yeux, et ce que j'y vis me fendas le coeur. Tristesse, déception, confusion….tout ceci était de ma faute encore.

-Rick, écoute-moi, il ne releva pas la tête, alors dans un geste que je voulais tendre, je lui pris le menton et continuai

-Regarde-moi… …Rick regarde-moi…le visage relevé, je lui dis.

-Ce que tu représentes pour moi, va bien au-delà d'un simple partenariat, seulement je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler. On doit se concentrer sur l'enquête et je te …

-Arrête! je me dégageai de ses mains qui m'avaient réchauffé le coeur pendant sa tirade, et me recula d'elle. Elle fut choquée par ma réaction.

-Arrête de fuir à chaque fois, bon sang Kate! ce ne sera jamais le bon moment avec toi. Tu es juste terrifié de devoir mettre à nu d'éventuels sentiments à mon égard, et là, tu vois, je n'en peux plus, de jouer à ce petit jeu, quatre ans bon sang Kate! il … il…

J'hésitais à continuer ma phrase, et puis pris d'une rage folle, je lui crachais :

-il a fallu combien de temps à Sorenson, ou a Demming et je ne te parle pas de Josh! Avec eux, s'étaient simples ! Alors vas-y dis-le-moi, qu'on arrête cette mascarade tous les deux ! c'est plutôt simple quand on y -moi que tu n'as pour moi qu'une profonde amitié, ou que je ne suis que cet écrivain qui te suit. C'est simple pourtant ! Ne fuis pas et dis-le !

Pendant la tirade de Castle, je me reculais. Ces mots me fesaient l'impression de lames qu'on enfonçaient dans mon coeur. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il n'était rien pour moi, mais au moment où il fit référence à tous mes ex, une rage folle s'était emparés de moi, et je lui recrachai tout le venin que je pouvais :

-Sorenson, Demming ou Josh? Eux ils ne sautent pas sur tout ce qui bougent, Castle! Et je vous rappelle, que je ne vous dois aucun compte sur ma vie sentimentale ! Oh c'est sûr que devoir patienter pour vous, doit être un échec, vous qui claquez des doigts pour avoir toutes les femmes dans votre lit ! Alors c'est ça Castle? ce qui vous dérange c'est que tous mes ex n'ont pas eu besoin d'attendre 4 ans pour me sauter? Je ne suis pas et ne saurais jamais un numéro sur votre liste de coucheries!

-Comment pouvez-vous dire cela? je reprenais le vouvoiement comme elle précédemment, comment peux-tu penser ça de moi? De coucher avec toi? que tu sois un numéro sur ma liste? dis-je déçu, les bras tombant je lui dis. Il n'y a pas de numéro, tu n'es et elles ne sont pas des objets que je numérote, et tu as peut-être raison, sur le fait que j'ai couché avec certaines d'entre elles, mais je n'aurais jamais couché avec toi Kate, je t'aurais fait l'amour… Je crois que tout est dit, après tout, tu m'as enfin dit ce que tu pensais de moi, alors…

-Rick attend, le rattrapant par le bras pendant qu'il fessait demi-tour.

Mon Dieu, comment on en était arrivé là. Il me suffisait de lui dire que je l'aimais mais que j'avais besoin de temps, au lieu de ça je l'ai repoussé de la plus minable des façons, j'avais terriblement honte de moi.

-Écoute, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, en fait, je…

Dring, dring, mon téléphone me coupa, je fulminais intérieurement, je regardais qui m'appelait, et lui dis :

-je dois répondre, laisse-moi une seconde. Beckett!

Pendant que Kate répondait au gars qui leur annonçait que la victime n'avait pas de petit ami, et que ses employeurs n'avaient pas signalé sa disparition, car c'était une intérimaire Ils ont pensé qu'elle avait d'elle-même abandonner son poste. Moi, j'étais là, à attendre, attendre quoi? car même si ces propos étaient secs et crus, elles pensaient comme moi, je pensais les miens. En l'espace de 5 min, on venait certainement de faire éclater ces 4 années de partenariat. Nos yeux se croisaient, elle raccrocha, et avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche, je lui dis.

-Écoutez Beckett, je vais rentrer un moment, j'ai besoin de ...

-Non! s'il te plaît ne pars pas.

-On se retrouve au poste, plus tard. À tout à l'heure.

Et là, il se retourna et me laissa seul dans cet appartement. Je me sentais vide, une boule d'angoisse s'instaura dans mon bas-ventre, j'avais la désagréable sensation, qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Me prenant les mains dans la tête, je ne pus étouffer mon premier sanglot. Mon Dieu, mais qu'avais je fais! je n'étais qu'une idiote!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

 _POV Castle_

Tout était partie d'une brouille… Et maintenant, je ne savais plus comment agir. Devais je retourner au poste? me battre pour elle?

Je m'affalais sur mon canapé. Et pour quoi faire? Elle l'a dit, de ses propres mots, je ne suis avec elle depuis 4 ans que pour la sauter!

Mon Dieu, elle pense que je suis ce genre d'hommes, qui pourrait passer la nuit avec elle et repartir au lendemain sans un regard. Je croyais que son mur commençait à s'effriter, je croyais qu'elle avait compris que je ne voulais pas une nuit mais une vie avec elle!

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je l'avais perdu, je ne voulais pas retourner au poste et la voir tout sourire avec Monsieur FBI. Qu'avait-il de plus que moi?

Je me levais pour prendre un verre de whisky, je le bu d'une traite. Je regardais ce qui fut le lieu, ou j'avais créé une bulle pour nous, là où Nikki, avait pris vie. Et ce que j'y ressentis m'ébranla. Je ne voulais plus ressentir cette peine, ce désarroi. Enfilant un deuxième verre, je me dis que moi aussi je devais construire un mur, j'en avais marre de souffrir .Après Kyra, je pensais que Kate serait celle qui me ferait renaître de mes cendres, mais a trop joué avec le feu on s'y brûle. Avant, quand, je couchais avec tout New york, comme le semble le penser Kate, je ne souffrais pas, je vivais. Ou plutôt survivait, mais je ne ressentais pas une douleur au plus profond de mon coeur.

Après mon troisième verre, j'entendis un bruit qui me sortit de ma réflexion. C'était une voix. Alexis. Que fessait elle au loft, un mardi à 14H? Je soupirais, que me cachait ma fille.

Je décidais de m'approcher doucement de l'encadrement de la porte, pour pouvoir écouter la discussion à son insu.

\- Oui Ash…je sais…mais, comment va-t-on faire? implora ma fille.

Elle s'était rhabillé et s'apprêtait à sortir. Au moment où elle referma la porte du loft, elle dit.

-Non, je n'en parlerais pas à mon père, j'ai trop honte…et il serait tellement…

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase. Ça y est, j'en étais sûr, Alexis était enceinte! Mon Dieu, il manquait plus que ça pour terminer cette journée.

-Mon bébé, soufflais-je.

Comment allions-nous gérer ceci. Elle refusait de m'en parler, et je comprenais pas pourquoi, c'était moi, d'habitude l'adolescent insouciant entre nous.

Elle devrait savoir que je ne la jugerais pas, et qu'elle peut compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Après ce qui était mon 5e verre, je décidais de manger un bout.

En mangeant un sandwich, je me dis que peut-être Meredith pourrait parler à Alexis, après tout c'était sa mère. Si Alexis avait besoin d'en parler avec une femme, je devrais m'effacer le temps qu'elle revienne vers moi.

Au moment, ou je prenais mon téléphone, pour appeler mon ex-femme, je me dis que j'avais décidément trop bu! Meredith! Secouant la tête je me dis autant la laisser gérer seule son problème plutôt que d'aller créer un notre problème en laissant sa mère « gérer » la situation.

Regardant mon téléphone, je vis que j'avais deux messages de Beckett. Kate, elle s'était proposée pour parler à Alexis, et malgré ce qu'elle pense de moi, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance avec ma fille. Alexis a confiance en elle. Je pourrais lui demander de lui parler. Après tout c'était surement la fin de notre partenariat mais si je lui demandais de le faire dans l'intérêt de ma fille, je suis sûre qu'elle le ferait.

Prenant mon manteau, je décidais de retourner au poste, demander cette faveur à Beckett, et mettre fin à ce partenariat auprès de Gates en même temps.

Dans l'attente d'un taxi, je lisais les SMS que j'avais reçu.

« Rick, je suis désolé, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée, reviens au commissariat STP. KB »

-Revenir au commissariat, soufflais-je .

« Castle, STP, réponds-moi. Si tu préfères on peut se voir chez moi ou chez toi? Chez rémy's si tu préfères ce soir? Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer »

Expliquer qu'a-t-elle a m'expliquer. Quel idiot je suis d'avoir pu croire que je pouvais intéresser la grande Kate Beckett !

Se taper, une soirée où elle me dirait qu'elle est désolée mais qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard… qu'elle ne veut pas perdre son ami ou son partenaire. Non merci. Plus de soirée, plus de conversations silencieuses, plus de cafés…mon coeur ne le supporterait plus. La seule raison pour laquelle je retourne la voir, c'est pour Alexis.

Montant dans le taxi, je lisais le dernier message, qui datait de quinze minutes.

Je lui renvoyais un SMS, pour lui signifier mon retour et fermai les yeux. Il fallait vraiment que je sois fort.

« Je suis sur le chemin, du 12e. Dois te demander un service. RC »

Sa réponse arriva, très vite.

« Je t'attends, je préfère m'excuser en personne. Je préfère te mette au courant, le FBI est là. KB »

Super! La cerise sur le gâteau!

 _POV Beckett_

Depuis que Castle m'avait quitté, je n'arrivais plus à me remettre sur l'enquête. Je lui avais envoyé un message pour m'excuser et lui demander de revenir au poste, mais, il n'avait pas répondu. En même temps, avec les méchancetés que je lui avais envoyé, comment pourrait-il revenir avec un simple désolé par texto de surcroit.

J'ouvrais mon ordi, pour faire quelques recherches sur cette entreprise de speed dating. Apparemment, « société rencontre » avait été crée , il y a plus de cinq ans. Ils envoyaient des cartons d'invitation, sur demande. Ellie avait dû leur demander un carton, pour devoir aller à la soirée.

-Beckett?

-Oui Ryan?

-Avec Espo, on a recherché où pouvaient avoir lieu les prochains rendez-vous de ces célibataires en manque d'amour - Et? voulant couper court.

-Eh bien, le prochain speed dating, sera au New York Marriott Marquis sur Broadway, en date du jeudi 5 octobre.

-Ce jeudi? mais je pensais qu'on avait encore une semaine avant le prochain kidnapping.

-Il doit les repérer, continua Espo, et ensuite se renseigner sur elles. Leurs habitudes de vie, leurs boulots, leurs petits amis… - Ok, renseignez-vous, sur les autres victimes, voir si elles étaient sans famille comme Ellie. Il faut qu'on trouve un lien entre elles. Qu'est-ce qui fait qui les choisit? Leurs apparences, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas entourée? leur job? je veux tout savoir.

-Ok, me disent les gars.

-Et… Où est Castle? me demanda Ryan avant de partir.

-Il avait une course à faire, soufflais je.

Les gars étant partis sur ce dernier mensonge. Je décidais d'envoyer un dernier message à Rick. Je voulais lui parler en personne et seul à seul.

À fin du message , le « ding », de l'ascenseur du poste sonnait, et une lueur d'espoir de voir Rick apparaître me rendit le sourire. Sourire vite disparu, quand je vis Will apparaitre avec un homme et une femme. Il s'avança vers moi, et m'enlaça. Nous nous étions quitté sur de bonne base, et malgré tout Will était mon ami.

-Bonjour Kate,

-Bonjour Will

-Toujours aussi superbe, me dit-il d'un sourire commercial. Les cheveux longs te vont à ravir.

-Merci, tu me présentes ton équipe, lui demandais-je pour éviter plus de mondanités entre nous - oui bien sur, voici l'agent Pratt mon Co équiper, c'était un homme blanc d'une quarantaine d'années, brun, aux yeux marron, qui était très froid de premier à bord. Et voici l'agent Carter, notre profiler sur l'enquête. Elle par contre n'avait rien de froid. C'était une femme de mon âge, blonde, 1m80, aux yeux bleus. Une vraie beauté.

-Bonjour, Kate Beckett. me présentais-je en leur serrant la main.

-Bonjour lieutenant Beckett, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ainsi que de votre équipier …Castle, me répond l'agent Carter.

-Ah bon? lui dis-je, en regardant d'un oeil noir Will. Je n'aimais pas qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos, et encore moins de Castle et moi.

J-e n'y suis pour rien, m'avisa Will, les mains en l'air .

-Oui, il a raison. L'agent Shaw m'a supervisé pour cette affaire, et quand elle a su que nous nous dirigions vers New York, elle m'a affirmé que le tueur serait appréhendé. Elle a une forte estime de vous.

L'évocation de Jordan Shaw, me fit sourire, c'était quelqu'un que j'appréciais beaucoup. Nous avions la même vision des choses au sujet de la justice et de Castle.

Castle, c'est dingue, je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. Mon téléphone sonna pour m'avertir de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. C'était Rick, il arrivait…enfin, je pourrais m'expliquer avec lui. je lui répondis aussitôt le texto lu. Et fit ensuite un compte rendu de l'avancer de l'affaire à l'équipe de Will.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _POV Castle_

J'entrais dans le poste du 12e, un café à la main, je mettais arrêter comme à mon habitude dans le Starbuck café en face du commissariat, mais pour la première fois en quatre ans, je n'avais pris qu'un café, le mien.

L'agitation du poste allait me manquer et résoudre des crimes avec Beckett, et les gars, encore plus.

Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de Kate, elle était magnifique comme toujours, son chemisier blanc mettait ses formes en valeur, ses cheveux qui ondulaient le long de son buste révélaient toute sa féminité. Resplendissante, Kate Beckett était sans conteste la 8ème merveille du monde pour moi, la contemplant pour la dernière fois, je la vis en grande conversation avec un gars et une jeune femme éblouissante que je ne connaissais pas…et bien entendu à côté d'elle se trouvait Will Sorenson.

Ce dernier se retourna dans ma direction, je décidais donc de m'approcher de tout ce petit monde et tout en avançant, je constatais que Beckett me souriait, elle avait l'air heureuse …ravalant ma souffrance, je me fis interpeller par Monsieur FBI.

\- Castle… C'est un plaisir de vous revoir!

\- Moi de même Sorenson, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main

\- Laissez-moi vous présenter l'équipe, voici l'agent Pratt et l'agent Carter, notre profiler.

\- Messieurs, dames, bonjour, dis-je d'un ton théâtral digne de mère.

L'agent Carter s'avança vers moi, et me tendit la main.

\- Monsieur Castle, c'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer…

Au moment où nos mains se rencontrèrent, je vis Kate se crisper. Pourquoi? Décidément je comprendrai jamais cette femme, elle restera un véritable mystère à mes yeux. Comment pouvait-on être jaloux sans avoir des sentiments, à croire que je n'étais qu'un joujou à ne pas toucher. Me reconcentrant sur la jeune femme devant moi, je décidais d'être Rick Castle les bourreaux des coeurs, après tout Beckett serait ravi d'avoir raison.

\- Agent carter, tout le plaisir est pour moi, soyez sans sûre, lui dit je en lui baisant la main.

\- Vous me flattez monsieur…

-Je vous en prie appelez-moi Rick

 _POV Beckett_

Je fulminais, mais non de Dieu, à quoi jouait-il! S'il voulait me rendre jalouse, c'était fait, je détestais désormais cet agent Carter ! Et se parader comme ceci devant tout le poste, en plus! J'allais mettre fin à cette mascarade :

\- castle vous tomber bien, l'agent Carter allait nous faire un profil sur le tueur dans la salle de débriefing.

Rick me regarda et continua :

\- très bien, je ne vous dérangerais qu'un instant alors, pourrions-nous, nous parler seuls à seul, s'il vous plait Beckett?

Me déranger qu'un seul instant, il allait repartir? Will prit la parole avant que j'ai pu sortir le moindre son

\- Castle, Kate nous a dit à quel point vous nous aviez fait avancer sur l'enquête, tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier, et ensuite, vous repartez?

\- Oui, j'ai des obligations familiales à gérer et puis, dit il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, vous êtes bien plus utile que moi, après tout vous êtes flics.

-Et vous si je n'abuse, vous êtes le partenaire de Kate donc...

-Non je ne suis qu'un écrivain, en manque d'imagination ! ironisa Rick.

\- Kate ,on vous laisse quelques minutes, on se rejoint pour le débriefing?

\- Oui, entendu.

Pendant toute la conversation de Castle et Sorenson, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent . Il n'avait pris qu'un café, il n'était pas utile, il n'était pas flic seulement écrivain…ça y est… il partait, il …me quittait. J'avais les jambes en coton, je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux…

\- Beckett? on pourrait aller en salle de pause?

\- Ok, allons-y

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entrais dans cette salle, en espérant que ce ne soit pas ma dernière conversation avec Castle. Je le vis refermer la porte derrière nous, et dans un élan de courage qui m'étonna moi-même , j'entamais la conversation :

\- Rick, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure

\- Je sais, t'inquiète pas.

\- Euh… OK. Tu …Tu ne m'en veux pas alors? parce que j'ai vraiment été odieuse, et tout ce que je t'ai dit, eh bien... je ne le…

-C'est bon Kate, soupira-t-il. Je t'ai demandé d'être franche et pour une fois , tu m'as surprise, tu n'as pas fui… je ne t'en veux pas, après tout, tu as droit d'aimer qui tu veux et j'espère ...

\- Castle, attend...

-Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît.

Je hochais la tête sans grande conviction. Il pensait que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, les larmes commençaient à monter.

-Je suis juste déçu, je pensais pas …que tu avais cette image de moi. Je pensais que tu avais une minimale confiance en moi…en nous…

-Rick

- Écoute si je suis là, c'est pour Alexis. J'ai surpris une conversation au loft …entre elle et Ashley, je suis sûre qu'elle est enceinte… elle est terrifiée Kate et, _baissant la tête, il soufflait_ , elle a honte et a peur de me décevoir. Tu pourrais lui parler, lui dire que quoi qu'elle fasse, je serais toujours près d'elle, et que jamais je ne la jugerais. S'il te plaît. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Alexis.

Il était seulement venue pour me parler d'Alexis, il ne voulait pas d'explication de ma part, je le vis relever la tête et guetter ma réponse.

\- Rick, bien sûr je parlerais à Alexis. Ce soir si tu veux?

-Ok, je sortirais, tu n'auras qu'à venir et prétexter vouloir me voir, ça engagera la conversation entre vous deux.

-d'accord, je ferais comme tu le souhaites, mais j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes maintenant.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je t'ai dit tout ça. Je… Je crois que j'ai juste laissé parlé la peur. J'ai peur Castle, peur qu'un jour tu te lasses de moi, peur que tu partes, que tu m'abandonnes, parce qu'en fait, Rick je…

-Ta crainte est justifiée, me dit-il droit dans les yeux. Il avait un regard glacial.

-Justifié? c'était le seul mot que j'arrivais à prononcer.

\- Je pars Kate. Tu vas avoir la paix. Je vais de ce pas parler à Gates, et ce partenariat, plus que bancal, comme tu me l'as dit prendra fin. J'espère juste que tu trouveras le bonheur avec quelqu'un.

Il se retourna et au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, je me réveillais de ma léthargie. Je lui pris le poignet et m'interposai entre lui et la porte.

-Ne pars pas, ne me quitte pas, suppliais-je, avec des larmes plein les joues.

-Au revoir Beckett

Dans un dernier élan de désespoir, je mis mes mains autour de son visage, et je l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Au début, il ne répondait pas à mon baiser, et tout doucement je sentis sa langue quémander la mienne, ses mains étaient sur mes hanches, me planquant au maximum, je pouvais sentir l'envie qu'il avait de moi. Nos langues luttaient pour gagner une bataille, où nous étions tous les deux vainqueurs. Aucun baiser, ne m'avait procuré autant de sensation et de plaisir, ce baiser que nous avions échangé sous couverture, n'était qu'une pâle imitation de celui-là. Il arrivait à tirer de moi des gémissements dont je ne me savais même pas capable, ses mains remontaient dans mon dos, il quitta ma bouche pour me mordiller l'oreille, j'oubliais où nous étions, tout ce qui comptait c'était nous. Tout doucement, il s'éloigna de moi, et quand l'azur rencontra l'émeraude, je vis dans ces yeux une profonde tristesse, il pleurait …et la voix pleine d'émotion il me dit :

-c'était comme dans mon rêve, j'ai toucher le saint Graal, la boîte de pandore s'est ouverte. Merci…de ne pas l'avoir refermé si brutalement.

Je t'aime Rick…

Arrête…dit il dans un murmure en me repoussant de ses bras, et je pus ressentir le manque de son corps,

Rick, dis-je en faisant un pas vers lui

La boîte s'est refermée Kate. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié… je suis un grand garçon…Écoute j'espère que tu viendras parler à Alexis ce soir, je vais voir Gates. Sois heureuse K. B, tu le mérites.

Et là il sortit, sans un regard pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction . Pourquoi parlait-il de boîte qui se referme,… de la pitié? je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un avec autant d'amour, et il pensait qu'il me faisait pitié… Je lui ai dit « je t'aime », il n'a pas réagi, la dernière personne à qui j'ai dit ses mots s' était ma mère.

Je me sentais terriblement blessé et dans l'incompréhension totale.

Mon téléphone sonna, c'était Lanie.

\- Beckett

\- eh Girl ! soirée fille ce soir?

\- Je peux pas ce soir Lanie, j'ai un imprévu

\- Kate, tu vas bien? s'inquiéta mon amie

\- Non…Lanie, ça va pas… je …dois te laisser, on m'attend pour un débriefing. Je te rappelle plus tard.

Et avant qu'elle est le temps de rebondir, je raccrochais.

Soufflant un bon coup, je remettais ce mur en face de moi et de mon sentiment, je devais aller travailler, Beckett me serait plus utile, que Kate en ce moment.

En allant rejoindre l'équipe, je vis Rick en grande conversation avec Gates. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure pas maintenant, mon coeur était en mille morceaux, mes jambes ne voulaient plus avancer, j'étais comme paralysé. Mon monde avait totalement basculé, je l'avais perdu…j'avais perdu Rick.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

POV rick

-Capitaine, il me semble que vous ne comprenez pas...je

-C'est vous qui ne me comprenez pas Monsieur Castle! J'ai un tueur en série qui rôde dans cette ville, à la recherche d'une proie. Il en est à sa 7e victime, et pour l'instant nous n'avions aucune piste avant que Beckett et vous-même bossiez dessus. çà me tue de le reconnaitre, mais on a besoin de vous pour élucider cette affaire.

-Je suis flatté par autant de considération de votre part, même si ça doit avoir lieu quand je vous dis que je pars, mais capitaine

-Sans vous, une huitième puis une neuvième victime seront découvertes, et ce ne sera qu'un commencement. J'ai besoin de vous dans l'équipe, la ville a besoin de vous…

Gates me laissait sans voix. Je pensais à la pauvre Ellie, aux souffrances qu'elle avait endurées…

-d'accord, mais ce sera ma dernière enquête au 12e, que se soit bien claire.

-Je vous remercie, Monsieur Castle.

Je fis demi-tour, en me demandant dans quoi je mettais fourrer. J'avais faits mes adieux à Beckett, et quels adieux! et maintenant je devais revenir comme une fleur.

-bordel, pestais-je

-un problème castle? demanda Esposito

-non aucun, bro.

-allez allons rejoindre les cravater, ironisa mon ami.

Sur cette dernière tirade, je suivais Esposito, quand je rendrais dans la salle de débriefing, tous les visages se tournèrent sur nous, tous les visages y compris Beckett.

-Désolé pour le retard.

-content que vous avez changé d'avis Castle, me dit monsieur tète à claques

-le capitaine l'a exigé et ce qu'exige Victoria G…

-Bon Castle, on peut se remettre au travail? m'interpella Beckett

-Mais bien sur, je vous en prie lieutenant, grinçais-je.

-Bon, comme je le disais, déclara l'agent Carter, ce psychopathe est une personne d'au moins 1m85, qui aime avoir du pouvoir sur les femmes. Ils les obligent à des faveurs sexuelles ou d'une autre nature, et si elles ne répondent pas à ses exigences, il les électrocute avec l'aide d'une chaîne métallique…

Je n'écoutais plus l'agent Carter, mes yeux étaient portés sur Beckett et uniquement Beckett.

Depuis, tout ce temps à la côtoyer, je pouvais me narguer de pouvoir « lire »en elle…et pourtant...aujourd'hui, j'étais à côté de la plaque. Ses yeux me montraient une profonde tristesse, elle me regardait comme si son regard allait transpercer mon âme. J'étais tellement obnubilé par Kate que j'en oubliais Carter.

-C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé de vérifier qui pourraient se présenter avec ce profil au prochain speed dating.

-Je récapitule, dit Sorenson, ce tueur est à la recherche d'une jeune femme , la trentaine châtain, ou brune, qui exerce une profession féminine.

-Je vais regarder qui répond au profil, continua l'agent Pratt.

-Si rien, ne sort de ses profils, une mission sous couverte sera effectuée, afin d'appâter le meurtrier…

-C'est une blague, Beckett! m'exclamais-je... Vous comptez appâter un sérial killer, leur du prochain speed dating!

-Sorenson est d'accord avec moi, _cette phrase m'hérissa les poils des bras,_ je corresponds totalement au profil et…

-Oui vous avez une profession complètement féminine, la coupais-je

Elle roula des yeux à cette évocation du profil.

-On en est pas là .Nous avons 24 H pour trouver la ou les prochaines victimes, quand ce temps sera écoulé nous aviserons une mission sous couverture. Termina Monsieur FBI. Maintenant tout le monde au boulot, trouvez-moi cet enfoiré!

Tout le petit groupe se mit au travail, je restais là planter au milieu de la salle, à me faire un sang d'encre. Si cette mission sous couverture se fessait, Beckett serait trop exposée aux risques. Elle répondait parfaitement aux critères du tueur. L'angoisse monta en moi, il fallait rapidement appréhender cet homme.

Me tournant, pour voir mes coéquipiers, je vis Kate se ruer vers l'ascenseur.

 **POV Kate**

En quittant la salle de réunion, j'avais reçu un message de Lanie

« Girl, rejoint moi a la morgue NOW! je suis seule, je t'attends »

J'étais partagé entre le besoin d'avancer sur cette enquête et l'envie de parler à Lanie ,des derniers rebondissements de ma vie. Je ruminais avec mon portable entre les mains.

Prenant en compte mes désirs, je décidais de rejoindre ma meilleure amie…

-Eh, laine »dit je en entrant dans la morgue.

Ma meilleure amie était assise avec deux cafés à la main, elle m'en tendit un.

-eh, toi

\- merci...

-Alors que ce passe-t-il, et pas de Lanie qui tienne!

-Je…j'ai…bafouillais-je

-Kate, quoiqu'il se passe, tu peux compter sur moi, me rassurais mon amie

-Catsle est parti, enfin, je veux dire, il m'a quitté...

-Quitté?

-Il a mis fin à notre partenariat.

Et là, je racontais toute l'histoire à Lanie, mes remarques odieuses, la façon désespérée que j'avais eu d'embrasser Rick, et ces mots…oui...ces derniers mots, à mon égard.

-Kate, souffla Lanie

-je sais

-Vous devez arrêter de vous faire du mal, vous vous aimez, il faut arrêter ce petit jeu du ...

-J'ai essayé Lanie, je me suis excusé, je lui dis que l'aimais mais il ne l'a pas entendu, ou l'a pas cru ou...

-Redis-lui, honey...

-Lui redire, non mais ça ne va pas, m'emportais-je

-Kate, il y a huit mois, Castle t'a dit « je t'aime », tu lui as menti, il n'a pas fui, il est resté, malgré tout… il…tu lui dois çà. Bats-toi pour lui, comme il s'est battu pour toi.

-Lanie, je suis en pleine enquête, je n'ai pas le temps pour ...

-Et le temps, tu le prendras quand? Lorsqu'il sera parti pour de bon? Honey on n'a qu'une vie sur cette terre! Si tu te bas pas pour l'amour, pourquoi te bat-tu?

La tête baissée, je ressassais les mots employés par ma meilleure amie. Me battre...pour ...lui, comme il l'avait fait.

-Et si…et si, il me repoussait encore...

-Et s'il ne te repoussait pas, me sourit Lanie.

Recevant un texto, je regardais l'écran de mon iphone. C'était Rick.

« comme vous l'aurez remarqué Lieutenant, je suis sur cette affaire à cause de Gates. Je suis désolé de devoir m'imposer à vous pour cette dernière enquête. Je rentre chez moi. Pourriez-vous passer voir Alexis ce soir, vers 20 heures? RC »

-Tu sais Lanie, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un fossé entre moi et Castle...

-Comble le Kate

-Plus facile à dire, qu'à faire

-Qui a dit que l'amour, le vrai était facile. Mais...il le mérite... Non? tentait Lanie

Et dans un sourire, je répondais

-Oui, il le mérite.

Prenant mon téléphone, je répondais à son message.

« 20h c'est parfait. » et dans un deuxième message

« Je suis contente de t'avoir avec moi sur cette affaire, et Rick… On ne s'impose pas auprès de quelqu'un quand sa place est légitime...et croit moi, si je te dis que sans toi…je ne suis rien, alors merci d'être là »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8.

 _POV Beckett._

Après mon entrevue avec Lanie, j'avais rejoint les gars pour les aider dans leurs recherches.

Nous avions découvert que chaque victime avait fait la demande d'un carton d'invitation auprès «société rencontre » Castle avait raison.

Mais aucune personne masculine n'était inscrite plus d'une fois à ces speed datings, nous n'avions pas trouvé l'identité du tueur, il devait s'inscrire sous un faux nom à chaque fois et certainement devoir recevoir l'invitation à une adresse différente aussi …mais comment était ce possible.

Vers 19h, nous nous étions tous arrêter, en décidant de reprendre tôt de bon matin.

Cette soirée allait me faire du bien, j'avais besoin de décompresser et de souffler un peu. Je me disais qu'après être aller voir Alexis, je pourrais certainement rentrer chez moi, pour prendre un bon bain chaud. Mes articulations et mon épuisement étaient tous les deux d'accord avec cette option. Rangeant mes affaires sur mon bureau pour partir rejoindre Alexis, je vis Will venir me rejoindre et s'assoir sur la chaise de Castle près de moi.

-Hey…ça te dit un italien ce soir?

-Je suis désolé, Will, j'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir.

-Oh…fit-il déçu. Un petit ami?

Que devais je répondre à ça. Oui…et lui mentir, pour arrêter ces avances, ou lui dire la vérité. En même temps, je mourrais d'envie d'avoir un petit ami…Rick. Réfléchissant à toute allure, et analysant cette journée écoulée, la sincérité serait certainement la voie de la raison.

-Non, soufflais-je ? Je n'ai personne dans ma vie actuellement mais…

-D'accord, me coupa-t-il. Alors un petit déj, demain matin avant le début de la journée? afin de travailler un peu sur l'enquête ensemble…

-Si tu veux, passe chez moi avec les croissants, j'aurais le café

-Super! dit il en se levant

-Eh! Will…ce petit déj, j'espère que tu ne l'envisages pas qu'autrement qu'entre amis, parce que...

-Je n'ai aucune arrière-pensée, Kate. Promis.

Et dans un sourire des plus charmeurs, il sortit de mon champ de vision.

19H30.

Je devais me bouger un peu les fesses, si je ne voulais pas être en retard, et dans une synchronisation parfaite de nos pensées, un SMS de Rick arriva.

« Suis sortie de chez moi. Prétextant une course. »

« OK. Je suis sur le chemin dans ce cas »

Apparemment mon dernier un SMS de l'après-midi, n'avait pas eu l'effet estompé. Plus je me livrais à Castle et plus il me repoussait…

-pourquoi? murmurais-je

-pourquoi quoi? demanda cette fouine de Ryan

-Pourquoi, suis-je encore ici, répondais-je en faisant face à mon collègue.

-Rentrer chez vous Beckett, vous avez l'air exténuer.

Ryan avait raison , j'étais exténuée, cette journée avait été des plus difficiles pour moi, et un bon bain me ferait du bien, mais avant je devais aller voir Alexis. Prenant mes affaires, je saluais mes collègues et partais en direction du loft.

20H.

Devant la porte de la casa Castle, je soufflais un bon coup pour prendre du courage, et sonnais à la porte. Au bout de deux minutes, une jolie rouquine m'ouvra.

-Beckett?

-Bonsoir, Alexis… Désolé de venir à l'improviste mais j'ai besoin de montrer certains dossiers à ton père à propos de l'enquête en cours.

-Il n'est pas là, il est sorti faire une petite course, entrer, il ne devrait plus tarder.

-merci

Dans un sourire, elle m'ouvrit la porte, se dirigeant directement vers la cuisine, elle me proposa quelques choses à boire.

-je voudrais une bière, si tu en as?

-Oui bien sûr, asseyez-vous, mettez-vous à l'aise

-Je dirais pas non, lui répondais-je avec un immense sourire. Alors la fac, comment ça se passe? Tu t'y fais?

Elle se retourna avec ma bière à la main, et murmura

-Super…Tenez.

Elle me tendis la bière, et en même temps….. une perche pour lancer la discussion.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très emballé.

-Je… Les cours sont super, le programme est assez dense, je me suis faits beaucoup d'amis, c'est cool. Je suis juste fatiguée, les partiels arrivent et j'ai peur d'échouer.

-Je suis sûre que tu seras parfaite! ça se passera bien, il faut que tu te reposes.

-C'est facile, vous avez été dans l'une des meilleures facs du pays, et je suis certaine que vous deviez avoir un cursus scolaire exemplaire!

-Alors tout d'abord, je n'étais pas exemplaire, personne l'est. L'essentiel c'est de faire de son mieux, Lex. Et puis, si tu pouvais arrêter de me vouvoyer se serait cool! dis-je avec un clin d'oeil. Ne te met pas la pression inutilement, tu vas t'en rendre malade.

-Merci

-De rien, et si tu veux, je pourrais d'aider avec tes révisions, si ça te stresse temps que ça.

-C'est gentil, mais…je vais y arriver.

-Ok, comme tu veux Lex.

J'étais rassuré, elle était seulement stressée pour ces exams, et Castle m'avait encore pondu une de ces théories farfelues. Je souris. Alexis enceinte . C'était seulement du stress pré-partiel.

Le téléphone, d'Alexis, sonna, et au moment où elle découvrit le contenu de son message, elle perdit sa gaieté. Elle me semblait terrorisée , mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle fondit en larmes.

-Lex, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-….

-Alexis?

-…..

-Alexis, c'est ton père? il lui est arrivé quelque chose? paniquais je.

Ceci eut l'effet de la sortir de son mutisme.

-Kate, j'ai un problème…et je sais pas quoi faire.

Elle pleurait à chaude larmes. Oh Mon Dieu, Rick avait surement raison, et maintenant que devait je faire? Je m'étais proposé pour lui parler seulement parce que j'étais sûr, que Castle avait tort au sujet de sa fille. Comment devais-je la rassurer?

Regardant de nouveau l'adolescence, je fus saisie d'une profonde inquiétude, je me levais donc de mon siège et la pris dans mes bras.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, alors je la serais plus fort contre moi, et lui caressait les cheveux pour essayer de l'apaiser

-Chut, chut, ça va aller Lex…je suis là…Chut, …ça va aller.

Au bout de quelques minutes les sanglots s'estompèrent. Je l'a pris donc par la main, et la dirigea vers le canapé. Assise l'une en face de l'autre, je lui caressais le visage d'un geste que je voulais rassurant et réconfortant pour elle.

Alexis avait la tête baissée et n'osait pas me regarder, comme s'il avait honte.

-Lex, dis-moi?

-…..

-Alexis si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

-j'ai tellement honte, murmura - t- elle

-Et regarde moi, …Chérie regarde-moi, _je lui levai le menton à l'aide de ma_ _main, quand elle croisa mon regard, je lui dis_ , tu n'as pas à avoir honte, on fait tous des erreurs, des bêtises, moi la première. Je te promets de ne pas te juger et d'essayer d'aider du mieux que possible, fais-moi confiance.

-Kate…je…

Je lui laissais le temps de parler, elle cherchait ses mots, et pour l'aider à la calmer je lui caressais la joue.

-Je…on était que tous les deux…dit elle _en baissant la tête, une nouvelle fois_ , je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, Ash, non plus. Sinon, je ne l'aurais jamais fait, reprit elle précipitamment.

-Faire quoi Lex?

-Ash et moi, étions à une fête, il y a quinze jours, un truc de confrérie. J'avais bu, je n'ai pas l'habitude et Ashley non plus. On était saoul, tous les deux, et une chose entraînant une autre… On a couché ensemble. _Elle releva la tête_ _et me regarda comme un enfant prix en faute_

 _-_ Et où est le souci? ça c'est mal passé? tu es déçu par ta première fois ? parce que...

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois que. …enfin tu vois, dit elle gêné.

-Lex, je ne comprends rien… Ashley t'a forcé à avoir des rapports?

-Non, non, il ne me ferait jamais de mal. C'est juste que…On étaient tous les deux et la porte de la chambre était fermée. …..Il y a une semaine, j'ai reçu une vidéo de nous deux, ont nous filmés à notre insu, je te le jure, je voulais pas, je…

-Alexis, calme toi…quelqu'un vous a filmé, il t'a envoyé la vidéo et après?

La colère était en train de monter, je bouillonnais, si j'attrapais celui qui avait faits ça, je ne donnais pas cher de lui.

-On ma réclamé 500 euros, ou la vidéo serait diffuser sur tout le campus. …Mon Dieu, je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai payé…mais…deux jours après , j'ai reçu un nouveau message, me disant, qu'il savait qui j'étais, que j'étais riche et que pour mon silence, je devais leur donner 10 000 euros. Kate je n'ai pas cette somme, et si je ne fais rien, ils vont envoyer la vidéo sur le net, la presse… Papa… Papa va tellement m'en vouloir.

Et là elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

-je peux pas le dire à papa, il sera tellement déç maintenant …je viens de recevoir un ultimatum. Il me laisse jusqu'a demain 17H, pour payer.

\- Lex, écoute-moi. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, et ton père ne sera jamais déçu de ta part. Il t'adore! Fais-lui confiance et parle lui, il sera toujours là pour toi chéri.

-Tu crois qu'il me donnera l'argent. Je suis tellement fatiguée, j'en dors plus la nuit, cette histoire m'en rend malade, je veux juste que ça s'arrête.

-Il est hors de question qu'on leur donne un centimes, tu m'entends, lui dit je, en prenant sa tête entre les deux mains.

-Mais…

-Tu vas me donner ton téléphone, et je vais faire des recherches avec Tory au commissariat, je vais les traquer et ce sont eux qui auront peur après...

-Kate, je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache...

-Personne ne le sera, c'est entre toi et moi. Tory n'a pas besoin de voir le contenu de la vidéo pour trouver ses crétins!

L'enlaçant dans mes bras,je la sentis ce détendre sous mes propos.. elle me serra fort et me dit « merci »

-Demain, je te promets que tout ceci sera fini. Mais Lex, la prochaine fois que tu as un problème, ne t'en rend pas malade, vient me parler, je serais toujours là pour toi chérie.

-merci Kate, merci pour tout.

-Et parle à ton père, ne t'inquiète pas, il a fait bien pire que toi. Crois-moi, j'ai lu tout son dossier au poste.

Un rire franc et sincère sortie de sa bouche, les larmes avaient ravagé son joli visage alors d'une main je chassais tous ses soucis.

La porte s'ouvra et en nous retournant, nous découvrions Castle…


	9. Chapter 9

_POV Castle_

Sorti de chez moi, depuis plus d'une heure et demie, je décidais de rentrer. Toute la journée avait été lourde en émotion. Entre Kate et Alexis, je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête.

Nous avions partagé notre premier vrai baiser Beckett et moi, et vécu en même temps la séparation de notre partenariat. Son dernier texto…me laissait perplexe sur ces intentions…, tout ce que je savais ,c'était qu'Alexis était ma priorité. Je réglerais les choses avec Kate, quand tout sera en ordre dans la vie de ma fille.

Ouvrant la porte de mon appartement, le tableau qui se dessina sous mes yeux m'émerveilla la femme que j'aimais plus que tout avait dans ses bras mon trésor, elle la berçait tout en lui caressant le visage. Un sentiment de fierté me bombait le coeur.

Quand elles se retournèrent, je pus voir les yeux baignés de larmes d'Alexis, l'angoisse me monta au ventre et en approchant de ma fille, je dis :

-Eh…tout va bien mon coeur?

Elle se précipita dans mes bras, et pleura. Je me sentis démunies face sa tristesse, levant les yeux vers Kate, je vis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, elle avait en main le téléphone d'Alexis.

-Je vais y aller, vous avez des choses à vous dire

-Vous partez Beckett?

-Oui, Castle, je dois retourner au poste régler un souci.

-C'est grave? questionnai je en berçant ma fille dans mes bras

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère. À demain Castle.

Ma fille desserra son étreinte et alla enlacer Kate.

-Merci, merci pour tout Kate, murmura Alexis

-De rien Lex, et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, continua Beckett _en me regardant droit dans les yeux._ Tout se passera bien, fais confiance à ton père.

Elle lui embrassa le haut de la tête, et partit.

-Je te ramène ton téléphone demain Alexis.

-Beckett, attendez-moi.

Sur le palier, du loft, je fermais la porte et lui demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Laisse Alexis te parler Rick…et s'il te plaît soit indulgent, me fais pas mentir.

-Merci, merci pour tout.

-Always.

Elle avait dit ce mot, lourd de sens pour nous deux ,en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je pouvais ressentir dans son regard de l'inquiétude, mais aussi de la tendresse et de …de l'amour.

-Rick, quand Alexis t'aura dit ce qui se passe, dis-toi, que je laisserais rien au hasard dans cette histoire. Mais je… On n'aura pas de réponse avant demain matin. Tory ne commence pas avant 9H et...

-Tory?

-Laisse ta fille te parler. À demain.

Elle se retourna, et fis quelques pas pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

-Kate au sujet, de ton texto…

Son corps s'immobilisa, elle était dos à moi, elle me semblait se figer .

-J'aimerais qu'on parle tous les deux, et cette fois calmement, mais je voudrais d'abord régler l'histoire avec Alexis

-je comprends, c'est normal. Mais…

Elle se retourna et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

-je ne veux pas que tu penses, que tu n'es rien pour moi, ou juste un partenaire ….. Tu es bien plus que ça Castle, laisse moi juste une chance de t'expliquer, de te montrer à quels points tu es essentiel à ma vie.

-O..K…dis je incertain, mes yeux n'arrêtait de pas de la détailler, je ne puais pas la quitter du regard.

-On se voit demain, au poste?

-Oui, au poste …9 h.

-À demain Castle

-Jusqu'à demain détective, dis je en souriant et en arquant les sourcils

Elle sourit, et prit l'ascenseur, les portes se refermèrent, je baissai la tête et me refaisais notre conversation…ce pourrait-il que Beckett est des sentiments pour moi... Un sourire niais se fixa sur mon visage, je me retournais et vis Alexis, qui me dit.

On peut parler papa?

Toujours mon coeur.

 _POV Beckett._

Après avoir quitté Rick, je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Sur la route j'avais appelé Tory, qui m'avait certifié qu'elle pourrait facilement ,demain matin ,retrouver l'auteur de cette « sexe tape » . Il me tardait de trouver ce maître chanteur.

Posant mes affaires près de mon entrée, je fermais la porte, me dévêtit, pris « Racing Heat » et rentra dans mon bain .

Je lâchai un soupir de satisfaction, l'eau chaude recouvra tout mon corps, fermant les yeux, je repensais à ma conversation avec Castle, avait il saisit le sens de mes mots, comprenait-il que j'avais de profonds sentiments à son égard…

Après quelques minutes de relâchement, j'ouvris le livre que j'avais soigneusement mis de côté, et replongeai avec un immense bonheur dans le monde de Nikki et Rook.

Arriver aux 7èmes chapitres, mon téléphone bipa, l'eau commençait à se refroidir, me levant pour me sécher, j'optais pour un shorty et un débardeur pour la nuit.

Mes cheveux relevés dans un vulgaire chignon, je me servis un verre de rouge, sur mon sofa et regardai le destinataire de mon SMS.

« Merci infiniment pour Alexis, elle vient juste de s'endormir, elle t'a trouvé incroyable avec elle. Mais Kate, quand on retrouva ce connard, il est pour moi. RC »

Je n'avais jamais entendu de tel propos dans la bouche de Castle, ce message me déstabilisait un peu, il me révélait une nouvelle nature de Rick, qui ne me déplaisait pas ,mais je craignais sa réaction face à ce type demain.

« Ta fille est quelqu'un de génial, tu l'as extrêmement bien élevée . J'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait mentir et que tu as été compréhensif avec elle. Pour demain, je te laisserais faire ,mais je serais à tes côtés. KB »

Replongeant mes lèvres dans ce délicieux nectar, je me fis la réflexion que nous arrivions à passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement de manière déconcertante.

« Ne t'inquiète ta promesse est sauve. Ce qui me désole, c'est que ma fille n'est plus une petite fille, et qu'elle a un deuxième homme dans sa vie. RC »

« Oui mais tu resteras toujours son premier amour…crois en mon expérience, un papa est irremplaçable. KB »

« Mais un petit ami …oui? RC»

« pas si c'est ton one and done… KB»

« j'espère que tu le trouveras un jour .RC»

Est ce que je pouvais me permettre de lui dire, que je l'avais trouvé, ou allais-je trop vite…hésitant dans ma réponse, un nouveau SMS me sortit de mes songes.

« bonne soirée, a demain. Et Kate, merci encore. »

Trop tard, j'aurai dû aller plus vite… Déçu je répondais

« à demain Rick…KB ».

Le bruit strident de ma sonnette d'entrée me réveilla, m'étirant dans mon lit, je pestais contre la personne responsable de ce réveil plus que brutal, me tournant dans mon lit pour voir l'heure, je vis qu'il était 7H du matin… La sonnette résonna de nouveau, sautant de mon lit, j'allais ouvrir à cet opportun.

-OUI, crié je d'un ton agacer

-hey! apparemment je t'ai réveillé…et tu es toujours aussi splendide et grincheuse au réveil...souris Will

-Désolé, j'avais oublié le petit déj et…

-Je t'ai apporté des beignets de pomme comme promis

Il m'énervait à toujours me couper dans mes phrases, depuis hier soir, il ne me laissait pas parler, et ça avait le don de m'agacer.

-Entre Will, je vais faire couler le café…

-Merci

Il me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, poster derrière moi, je sentais son regard plus qu'explicite se diriger sur mon shorty, autrement m'en dis sur mes fesses, me

retournant je lui dis :

-la cafetière est ici, et le café par là…je vais prendre une douche et aller m'habiller en attendant...

-Tu es très belle, .. vêtue ainsi, dit-il avec un regard de prédateur

-Du calme cow-boy, si tu es là, c'est pour bosser sur l'affaire et uniquement l'affaire, alors range ton artillerie, je ne suis pas intéressé!

Sur ce, je me retournais pour aller me doucher.

 _POV Castle_

Ce matin je me levais d'un pas décidé, aujourd'hui serait la fin du cauchemar d'Alexis.

Parler avec ma fille, hier, nous avais fait un bien fou. Elle avait compris que quoiqu'elle fasse je ne la jugerais pas, je serais toujours derrière elle.

Elle m'avait confié que de discuter avec une femme avait été salvateur et réconfortant pour elle, et puis elle s'était excusé de ne pas s'être confié plus rapidement à moi.

Aujourd'hui, serait aussi le jour, ou je mettrais tout à plat avec Kate, on jouait au chaud -froid, depuis hier et il était temps de choisir une température…Et je priais pour que ça soit chaud...oui très chaud...

J'avais surtout envie, d'avoir un peu de temps avec elle, je pris deux cafés au stars Buck et frappai à sa porte.

J'entendis quelques pas, la porte s'ouvra et je restais paralyser à la vue que j'avais devant moi. Il était 7H10 du matin, et Will Sorenson m'ouvrait la porte! C'était quoi ce bordel !

-Bonjour Castle, Kate est sous la douche, vous voulez prendre le petit déj avec nous deux, me dit-il tout sourire .

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger, grinçais-je des dents

-Non, pensez-vous, depuis qu'elle est levée ce matin, elle est grincheuse….manque de sommeil surement. Vous pourriez peut-être la décoincer avec votre humour.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : douche, petit déj, peu dormi… Cette journée allait être froide et non chaude, Kate se moquait de moi, ce n'était pas possible et pour quoi? Blesser , je lui rétorquai en partant d'un pas décider

\- je ne suis pas un clown, décoince la toi -même !

J'entendis au loin

-je vais essayer Castle…

« Connard » pensais-je

Je repartis avec une rage et une haine que je n'avais jamais ressentie de ma vie. Kate Beckett n'était désormais plus rien pour moi, elle ne se jouerait plus de mes sentiments . Elle s'était bien foutu ma gueule, ma parole!

Me disant des mots tendres, essayant de me garder près d'elle…pourquoi? pour l'enquête? En tout cas , elle s'était bien amusé avec Monsieur perfection cette nuit. J'étais blessé et humilié. J'éteignis mon téléphone et allai marcher dans central parc pour me calmer. À 9h, je devrais retourner au poste…

POV Kate

Dans la douche, j'entendis des voix , c'était une discussion, à qui Will parlait-il? Je sortis de la douche et m'habillai à toute allure, quand j'arrivais dans le salon, il avait deux mugs à la main et un sourire étincelant .

-À qui tu parlais, demandais-je les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

-À Castle, il est passé mais n'a pas voulu rester pourtant…

-Que lui a tu dis?

-Rien, juste qu'on allait déjeuner, qu'il pouvait se joindre nous, mais qu'il fallait attendre que tu finisses ta douche et là, il...

-Putain de merde! Mais ce n'est pas vrai…hurlais-je


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

POV Beckett

J'étais partis en courant, en espérant pouvoir apercevoir Castle, pour lui expliquer la présence de Will à mon appartement. Je ne voulais plus qu'il y ait de mal entendu entre nous…mais Rick était introuvable , après une multitude d'appels téléphoniques échoués, je décidais de retourner au poste afin de bosser sur l'affaire en cours, je verrais bien Castle à 9h.

POV Castle

Cela faisait maintenant 1h que j'errais dans ce parc, complètement perdu , je décidais d'appeler ma mère, malgré son excentricité, elle restait de bon conseil quand il s'agissait de ma relation avec Beckett.

Après un petit résumé de la situation, elle me dit :

Richard, tu aurais dû attendre Katherine…Il y a forcément une explication à tout ceci, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi, elle…

Je sais mère, soufflais-je, je dois reconnaitre que plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me sens perdu, en même temps, et si….et si c'était bien ça, mon coeur ne le supporterait pas, …pas cette fois, murmurais-je.

Katherine s'est ouverte à toi, elle t'a dévoilé une part de ses sentiments, ceci est forcément un malentendu, et cet homme que tu as vu..

Will Sorenson, fils ex

Oui et bien, enchaina-t-elle, il s'est surement joué de toi….va parler à Katherine, en tête à tête, au bout de quatre années , vous vous devez bien ça. Au moins, tu seras à quoi t'en tenir, chéri.

Ca fait mal de le reconnaître , mais , tu as raison mère.

merci, pour ce compliment détourné mon cher fils

je te laisse , je vais aller au poste

d'accord, tiens-moi au courant. Bonne journée Richard

Bonne journée mère.

En allant au poste, j'hésitais sur la marche à suivre, prenais-je , un ou deux cafés, après mûre réflexion, j'en pris deux….

Arriver à l'étage de la criminelle, je cherchais Kate du regard, était elle arriver? Ou était elle encore avec Sorenson?

Ne la voyant pas assise à son bureau , ni dans la salle de pause, la deuxième solution était plus plausible.

Résigner à être la troisième roue du carrosse , je pris le café de Beckett et le jetais dans la poubelle. Au moment où je relevais la tête , j'aperçus Tory rentrer dans son bureau et le refermer. Je regardais ma montre, il était 8h30, elle était en avance, ceci m'arrangeait je pourrai plus librement lui parler du problème d'Alexis.

Frappant à la porte, je rentrais et j'y vis Tory et Beckett….Elle était donc au commissariat , quand elle me vit , un sourire illumina son joli visage, elle portait une veste carreau bleu et blanche avec un slim noir, elle était à tomber, comme d'habitude. Mais au moment où ses yeux détaillèrent mes mains et surtout leurs contenus, un voile de tristesse apparu….Son café, j'avais jeté son café, quel idiot.

Bonjour, Castle.

Bonjour Tory, Beckett…les saluais-je

Bonjour Castle , répondit Kate, Tory est en train d'essayer de remonter l'adresse IPP du téléphone portable d'Alexis, on pourra certainement avoir un nom d'ici quelques minutes

Merci pour tout Tory

Il n'y a aucun problème, je vous laisse deux minutes, je dois récupérer un dossier, le temps du chargement, je ne serais pas longue.

Au moment , où elle sortit de notre champ de vision, Beckett me dit :

Rick, ce n'est pas ce que tout croit, Will était là simplement pour bosser sur l'affaire, il m'avait proposé un petit déj et ce matin, j'avais oublié. Comme je n'étais pas présentable, je suis allé prendre une douche et me préparer.

Pendant son monologue,elle s'était rapproché de moi, et avait mit une main sur mon avant bras continua

Il n'y a rien , absolument rien entre Sorenson et moi. Je….j'aimerais juste que tu me croies et qu'on puisse mettre les choses à plat tous les deux, correctement , seul à seul , et si possible pas au commissariat.

Je te crois, dis je en la regardant droit dans les yeux , et pour ce qui est de cette explication je suis entièrement d'accord.

Ce soir? chez moi?

Ca marche , j'emmènerais la pizza…

Ok. je suis contente, dit elle , en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Dieu qu'elle était divine et désirable à cet instant.

Nous nous regardions avec insistance, nous partagions un de ces moments ou seulement nous deux, communiquions seulement par les yeux, elle rapprocha lentement son visage du mien, s'approcha de mon oreille et me dit à voix basse:

Et si tu as encore des doutes sur mes sentiments, j'espère que ceci chassera tous tes doutes…

Et elle m'embrassa, ce baiser était doux et rempli d'une extrême tendresse, il n'y avait aucune précipitation, Kate avait un gout de sucré mélanger à son odeur de cerise, c'était divin. Quand le baiser pris fin, j'avais le coeur léger et rempli d'amour pour cette femme.

Merci, lui dis-je

Et avant même qu'elle puisse répondre, Tory réapparaissait dans notre champ de vision, nous nous éloignions à contre coeur, je regardais ensuite le résultat de la recherche, un nom apparaissait. Jason Hunt.

Qui est-ce ?

Donnez-moi une seconde Castle, me dit Tory….Jason Hunt élève à la fac de Columbia, pris pour un délit de conduite en état d'ivresse et trafic de carte d'identité. Il a 20 ans et vit sur le campus…

Son adresse complète, s'il te plaît Tory, continua Beckett

Je peux pas te le dire, désolé, il faudrait voir avec le campus

Très bien, merci,c'est déjà beaucoup. Pourrais je récupérer le téléphone d'Alexis?

Oui bien sur Castle.

POV Beckett

Récupérant mes affaires à mon bureau, je joignais la fac pour une petite descente chez ce cher Jason. Castle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis notre baiser, ceci avait pour effet de me déstabiliser. J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir, en tête à tête avec Rick, j'attendais énormément de cette soirée. Relevant l'adresse qu'on m'avait donné, je quittais le commissariat accompagné de Castle.

Beckett vous partez? me demanda Esposito.

Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Quelle excuse allait je trouver pour quitter le poste à 9h du matin, en pleine enquête , sur un tueur en série, et pour rajouter au reste, l'équipe entière du FBI se joignit à nous.

Bonjour tous les deux!

Agent carter, bonjour, maugréai- je.

Malgré mes petites explications avec Rick, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de jalouser cette femme, elle faisait des avances très évidentes à Castle et çà m'horripilaient.

Kate où vas-tu? enchaîna Will

Je m'absente une petite heure, réglé un problème personnel.

Un problème personnel? c'est grave?

Cà ne vous regarde en aucune façon agent Sorenson, dit je sur un ton glacial. Je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il avait déjà bien assez dépassé les limites aujourd'hui.

Du coin de l'oeil, je pouvais voir Rick tout heureux, d'assister à la remise en place de Sorenson. Je me retournais et quittais le poste sur cette dernière réplique.

POV CASTLE

J'étais fou de joie, Sorenson s'étais fait ridiculiser et je osais dire que ceci me plaisait énormément. Montant dans la voiture à Beckett, je lui dis:

Merci

Elle me regarda, et encra son regard dans le mien. Après quelques minutes d'une conversation silencieuse. Elle démarra la voiture, et se dirigea vers le campus.

Rick, je sais que je t'ai dit que je te laisserais faire hier, mais si tu veux porter plainte , toi ou Alexis, tu devrais me laisser faire, car sinon il..

pourrait avoir vis de procédure, je sais Kate. Mais je resterais pas assis dans cette voiture, je veux venir et être près de toi.

Tu ne t'interposeras pas?

Non je te le promets

Ok, eh bien, allons y!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

POV Castle

Nous étions retourné au poste, après qu'il m'est fallu garder mon self contrôle, comme jamais dans ma vie. Cet homme avait traité ma fille , de fille à papa, une marie couche toi là qui s'envoyais en l'air de partout . Mon sang avait bouillonné plus que de mesure et il en a fallu de peu pour que je lui foute mon poing dans la gueule. Beckett m'avait raisonné et après lui avoir lu ses droits, elle avait embarqué et mis sous cellule au poste. Il aurait besoin d'un sacré bon avocat ce petit con! Nous avions récupéré la totalité des vidéos qu'il avait pu faire à l'insu de mon bébé.

Après avoir réglé cette affaire, et rassurer Alexis, j'étais revenu dans la salle de débrieffing ou Sorenson annonçait à tout le monde , qu'au vu du non-avancement dans cette affaire , une mission sous couverture serait effectué demain à 19H. Il convenait des derniers détails.

Donc comme je le disais, Pratt, Esposito et Ryan seront en renfort dans une camionnette non loin de ce bar, vous aurez pour mission de visualiser toute personne pouvant correspondre à notre tueur. Carter , Beckett , Castle et moi nous seront à l'intérieur , des cartons d'invitation devraient nous parvenir en fin de journée.

Ceci est le meilleur plan d'attaque que nous avons, continua Carter. Si le tueur fait partie des « prétendants », Beckett et moi, le croiseront obligatoirement à un moment ou à un autre , à notre table. Pour les besoins de l'enquête , une perruque brune me sera transmise, nous serons comme ceci deux..

à être des proies évidentes , déclarais-je, en regardant Beckett dans les yeux.

J'étais très inquiet de la savoir en danger, ce type était tout sauf inoffensif , il battait , électrocutait et violait ses victimes..Un frisson me traversa à l'idée que Kate pourrait être sa prochaine victime.

Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, à son contact nous aurons plus de chances de le repérer, dit Sorenson

Encore, faut-il le repérer, compléta Ryan.

Les gars étaient aussi inquiets que moi.

Ecoutez, dit Beckett. On ne sera pas seul, vous serez trois dans la fourgonnette à nous suivre tout au long de ces rendez-vous, des caméra et des micros seront installés, on ne craint rien. Il faut l'appréhender avant d'avoir une nouvelle victime. C'est notre seule chance.

Machinalement je baissais la tête…elle avait raison , mais cette idée me terrifiait, j'avais déjà failli perdre Kate au cimetière, je ne voulais pas réitérer l'expérience.

Bon apparemment , d'après les rapports de Beckett et Pratt, toutes les victimes étaient différentes dans leur vie quotidienne. Certaines étaient mariés, d'autres célibataires, leurs jobs sont aussi tous différent. Leurs seuls points de ressemblance étaient : leurs âges, la couleur de leurs cheveux.

Vous avez des gadgets pour la reconnaissance d'identité? demandais-je

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi complètement interloqués par ma demande, je vis même Kate lever les yeux ciel.

Pardon castle? me dit Sorenson

Je me demandais , si vous n'aviez pas dans vos jolies valises de FBI, un gadget pouvant réaliser de la reconnaissance faciale. Si ce type se retrouve devant Beckett et Carter, on pourrait très bien utiliser ce genre de matériel depuis la fourgonnette . On limiterait les profilages et le risque de le voir nous échapper , après tout c'est un vrai caméléon.

Vous vous croyez dans « la mort aux trousses » ricana Mr FBI.

Son idée est excellente, rajouta Beckett. Alors est-ce possible ?

La dernière réplique de Kate eut au moins l'effet de le faire taire. Pratt nous dit:

Je vais regarder si nous pourrions avoir ce genre de matériel avant demain soir.

Et il partit de la salle. Les gars eux, étaient partis pour aller chercher l'équipement qu'il nous faudrait pour cette mission : fourgonnette, micro , caméra, etc..Il ne restait dans la salle que Beckett, Carter, Sorenson et moi.

Eh bien, Rick, parla Carter, je vais enfin tout savoir sur le grand Richard Castle à ce « speed dating ». On a combien 10 minutes entre chaque prétendant.

il vous faudra plus que 10 min, pour me connaître , enchaina Rick

Est-ce un rendez-vous?

Son audace me cloua sur faire du rendre dedans aussi ouvertement ,de plus devant Kate et Mr parfait, me cloua le bec. Se trouvant sans réponse de part, elle ré-enchérit :

Avez-vous perdu votre langue Mr Castle?

Regardant Kate, je m'aperçus qu'elle me fusillait du regard , un regard noir….elle était furieuse et …jalouse. Je me retournais pour faire face à cette jeune blondinette et lui rétorqua :

Ma chère, il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour perdre ma langue. Soyez rassurés., cependant,je dois décliner votre offre, car mon coeur est pris..

Et qui est l'heureuse élue ,Castle? demanda Sorenson

En quoi tout ceci va nous faire avancer sur l'enquête, s'exclama Kate. Bon la récréation est terminée, comme tout est en place pour demain, nous ferions mieux de rentrer nous reposer, afin d'être en forme.

a 16H ? demanda Will

oui pourquoi ? tu veux savoir quoi d'autre sur la vie de Castle?

allons y ,dis-je, en ouvrant la porte et laissant Kate passer en première.

Arriver devant l'ascenseur, Kate me dit :

toujours bon, pour ce soir?

bien sur, à quelle heure dois-je me présenter chez la plus belle lieutenant de cette ville?

19h, ça te va? souris Kate

Parfait, ça me laisse largement le temps à moi , métrosexuel, de me pomponner et commander cette pizza.

Nous entrions dans un synchronisme parfait dans l'ascenseur .

Kate, le plan de Sorenson m'inquiète, tu corresponds totalement au profil, m'inquiétais-je.

Je sais, murmura-t-elle, en me serrant la main. Mais tu seras là….et ton idée de reconnaissance faciale est excellente

on en reparlera, quand il t'aura pris pour cible, rétorquais-je

Rick, c'est mon métier qui veut ça ,tu le sais bien… _l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur le parking, nous sortions tous les deux,_ écoute on en reparle ce soir?

oui…à ce soir.

à ce soir.

Et là je la quittais pour rentrer chez moi.

POV Beckett

Arriver chez moi, je me précipitais sous la douche, j'avais hâte d'être enfin seul avec Rick. Nous pourrions enfin mettre les choses à plats, tous les deux et envisager une mise en couple.

Un « nous », ceci me fit sourire, les baisers que j'avais échangés avec lui , avaient été tous différents: surprenant, sauvage, hallucinant, tendre, ils me confortaient dans l'idée que Castle et moi ensemble serions explosifs!

Arrêtant de rêvasser, je sortis de la douche, fis un brin de ménage, changea les draps du lit, _après tout je ne savais pas jusqu'où cette soirée allait nous mener,_ déboucha une bouteille de rouge et partit m'habiller.

Devant mon armoire, je ne savais pas quoi prendre, robe? jupe? pantalon? , ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous, juste une mise au point.

Après moult hésitations, j'optai pour un tee-shirt blanc près du corps avec un jean slim noir, décontracté et sexy , ça ferait l'affaire.

Je laissais onduler mes cheveux sur mes épaules,après un passage devant la glace pour voir le résultat, j'entendis trois coups à ma porte. Castle était là.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

POV Beckett

Hey….la pizza de madame est servie…

Il était à tomber, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull en V, bleu ciel qui mettait ses jolis yeux en valeur. Une barbe de deux jours, lui donnait un côté sauvage, qui me rappelait notre première année de partenariat. La pizza sentait bon mais Rick était beaucoup plus appétissant à ce moment. Arrêtant de le mâter ouvertement, je lui ouvris la porte , et le laissai déposer la nourriture sur la table de la cuisine.

Tu veux manger maintenant ou ton appétit peut attendre encore?

Je préfère qu'on discute ensemble, pour mieux apprécier la pizza de chez « Luigi »après, me dit Castle.

Ok, je vais la mettre dans le four, pour la garder au chaud, installes- toi sur le canapé, j'arrive avec deux verres de vin.

POV Castle

Kate était définitivement la 8 ème merveille du monde, elle dégageait un « sexe apeal » qui ne me laissait définitivement pas de marbre.

L'écoutant, je m'installais confortablement sur le sofa, en l'attendant.

Alors pas quoi veux-tu commencer? me demanda-t-elle en me tentant un verre, et s'installant près de moi.

Nous étions face à face, jamais je m'étais sentis aussi nerveux avec une femme et aussi heureux en même temps. Elle était mon idéal , mon rêve…jamais nous n'avions été si proches d'être un « nous » et ceci m'angoissait un peu. Répondant à sa question , je lui dis :

Je ne sais pas, il y a tellement de sujets que j'aimerais aborder, que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…

Commençons par le plus simple, me souris Kate, mais on doit se promettre d'être sincère Rick, car je ne veux pas revivre ses non-dits de ses derniers jours….

Je suis d'accord avec toi….alors….déjà je voudrais vraiment te remercier pour Alexis, si tu n'avais pas été là, je pense qu'elle se serait débrouillé pour payer ce crétin et ..

C'est normal, je tiens énormément à ta fille…je me suis renseigné auprès du procureur, Jason Hunt encours une amende de 50 000 euros, l'interdiction d'étudier pendant 2 ans dans une fac, et un an de prison.

Je suis juste soulagé que ce cauchemar se soit arrêté pour Alexis…

Elle m'a fait de la peine, elle se sentait tellement mal et honteuse à la fois.

Je sais, j'ai discuté avec elle, et elle m'a promis de venir me parler plus vite la prochaine fois ou de venir te voir si c'est un problème plus…féminin.. Ca ne te dérange pas trop?

En aucun cas, rassurer ou parler avec ta fille est un problème pour moi, j'espère juste être à la hauteur.

Tu le seras, tu l'es toujours….Bon sujet n°2?

Oui, alors en ce qui concerne l'enquête, Rick, je comprends ta méfiance, mais c'est le seul moyen de se faire une idée précise sur ce type…

J'ai peur pour toi, la coupais-je, _avoir été aussi sincère à ce moment là , l'avait surprise. Je le vis dans sa façon de me regarder en fronçant les sourcils et ….elle s'était reculé , éloigné de moi, elle due sentir mon malaise.._

Désolé, je …Rick, c'est mon métier, être au-devant du danger, je..

Je ne veux pas te perdre, je l'ai vécu i mois au cimetière, je ne peux pas revivre sa Kate, écoute, je…je..

je t'écoute Castle, _et pour m'aider à prendre courage elle prit mes mains dans les siennes_

POV Beckett

Ca y est, on y était, il allait me reparler de sa déclaration, je ne pensais pas que ceci arriverait aussi vite dans la conversation, et j'avais peur quand disant la vérité , il fuit…

Quand tu es tombé au sol, je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais, j'étais là Kate, au-dessus de moi, je t'ai serré fort dans mes bras, je t'es supplié de rester près de moi, mais je t'ai vu mourir dans mes bras.. _Il baissa la tête, comme replonger dans ce cauchemar, sa voix hésitait à continuer. Alors pour l'aider, je continuai._

Je sais Rick… _Il releva la tête, pour être sûr de bien saisir la portée de mes mots_..si je suis là ici, c'est grâce à toi, …ton plaquage au sol a été très efficace, souriais-je

Pas assez, tu t'es pris une balle dans la poitrine, rétorqua-t-il

Oui, mais pas en plein coeur, murmurais-je, _et baissant la tête de crainte de voir son visage se voiler de déception, je continuais…_ J'ai entendu tes mots…j'ai entendu tous tes mots, dis je en relevant la tête _._

Il lâcha subitement mes mains et ce fut son tour de reculer. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux avec tristesse.

Rick, on a décidé d'être sincère l'un envers l'autre ce soir, écoute si je t'ai menti c'est parce que …

Tu n'éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments que moi…Tu aurais pu me le dire, je suis un adulte je te rappel; et ça nous aurait évités de…

Si je te n'ai rien dit, c'est qu'au contraire ces sentiments sont partagés… _lui reprenant les mains,_ Castle, j'étais terrifié , je venais de me prendre une balle en pleine poitrine, ce mur que j'avais monté se fissurait et ça me terrifiait, alors j'ai fui, car jamais je n'ai eu de tels sentiments pour personnes, et je dois te dire que ça m'effraie…

ça m'effraie aussi, Kate, d _it-il la main sur ma joue, il l'effleura de ses doigts, ce geste me donnait la chair de poule._

Fermant les yeux, je profitais de ce sentiment de plénitude et de sérénité que j'avais plus ressentis depuis le décès de ma mère. J'étais bien, à ma place, près de l'homme que….l'homme que j'aimais.

Je crois qu'on a fait le tour de tous les sujets, s _ouriais-je, me levant je le prenais par la main,_ de la pizza ça te dit?

Et au moment où j'avançais, il me retient par le bras fermement, ce qui m'obligea à me retourner. Je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Il avait encerclé ma taille de ses bras robustes, et caler sa tête à la base de mon cou, je pouvais sentir son souffle à la base de ma nuque, un frisson puis deux arriva, je le désirais tellement .

Besoin d'un câlin Mr Castle? lui dis je , _en encerclant sa nuque de mes mains. Je caressais lentement ses cheveux, d'un souffle à peine audible, il continua_

Ce que je vais te dire, va très certainement te faire fuir, mais on a promis de ce dire la vérité, alors…Oubli pas que je t'aime.

A la fin de sa phrase, je me desserrais de son étreinte, et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais y lire de l'angoisse , de la peur, ce qui ne me rassura pas.

Rick?

Avant de mourir, Montgomery a envoyé un paquet à un ami, il contenait des preuves sur le dossier de ta mère, avec le nom de son commanditaire. J _e me redisais à son annonce, il me lâchait pas , ses bras entouraient toujours ma taille._ L'ami de Montgomery a pu passer un marché avec eux. Le dossier et toutes ses preuves ne verraient jamais le jour , si on te laissait la vie sauve et si tu ne les inquiétait plus. Ce paquet est arrivé trop tard, c'est pourquoi on t'a pris pour cible aux funérailles…et c'est pourquoi tu es toujours en vie Kate,…tu ne les inquiétait plus.

Comment…Comment es- tu au courant?

Pour que ça marche, il fallait que quelqu'un t'éloigne de l'enquête.

POV Castle

A ma dernière phrase, elle me repoussa violemment et me regarda avec rage.

Comment as-tu pu? Je te fessais confiance, cria-t-elle

Parce que je t'aime , Kate…Je ne veux pas te perdre, e _ssayais- je en m'avançant vers elle, mais elle me stoppa la main sur mon buste_

Castle, je …vas-t-en

Non , il faut qu'on en parle

J'ai dit vas-t-en!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

POV Beckett

Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, tous se bousculaient dans ma tête :

« Kate, reste avec moi…reste avec moi..je t'aime, je t'aime Kate »

« on raconte,….. vous ne vous souvenez pas du plaquage au sol?, vous vous souvenez pas du tout…..du coup de feu? »

« Non, ..il y a certaines choses paraît-il qu'il est préférable de ne pas se rappeler »

« après la mort de ma mère, quelque chose à changer en moi , comme si j'avais monté un mur à l'intérieur, …..je ne serais pas capable d'avoir le genre de relation intime que j'aimerais avoir, tant que ce mur sera présent, et tant que je n'en aurais pas fini avec ça, ce mur restera en place. »

« vous avez repris , il y a trois jours et vous sombrez déjà, je ne vous dit pas de laisser tomber seulement d'attendre,…..rester calme, jusqu'à que vous soyez totalement remise. »

« je vous promets qu'on résoudra cette affaire, on va les trouver et puis on va les faire payer…mais pas tout de suite. »

Kate , écoute-moi, je ne partirais pas, tant qu'on n' aura pas tout réglé, je ne veux plus de secrets entre nous..

Oh oui, c'est sur! tu m'as menti pendant presque 1 an, Castle!

Toi aussi, je te rappelle! …Je voulais seulement te protéger..

Je suis assez grande pour me protéger toute seule!

Ca c'est certain! tu as pris une balle en pleine poitrine, ..tu es morte dans mes bras, tu s'es ce que ça fait…ce que ça fait de voir la vie s'éteindre sur la personne que tu aimes! Je ne pouvais pas revivre sa Kate.

Castle , soupirais-je, je…je ne sais plus ou j'en suis

on en est au même stade que tout à l'heure….On s'est caché des choses pendant un an, chacun avec une excuse différente. Kate, tu es la personne la plus remarquable ,frustrante ,exaltante et la plus exaspérante que je n'ai jamais connue mais je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout. La question maintenant est , veux-tu arrêter? ou, essayé de nous donner une chance à tous les deux?

Pendant toute sa déclaration, je me disais que Rick avait raison, je n'arrêtais pas de fuir et de lui faire du mal. Ce soir, j'avais décidé de nous donner une chance et de mettre les choses à plats…mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette révélation, et encore moins à cette déclaration.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, je pouvais lire tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Je m'approchai de lui, lui caressa le visage et lui donna un chaste baiser, où nos lèvres se rencontrèrent brièvement.

Tu nous donnes réellement une chance où c'est un merci, au revoir? demanda Rick, inquiet.

Je t'aime, lançais-je.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à ma déclaration, et je sus à cet instant que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Mais, Rick, plus de secrets.

Promis.

Et là , il m'emporta dans un baiser langoureux et sauvage, ses mains ,sur mes hanches remontaient sous mon tee-shirt, ou il me dessina des arabesques.

Sa langue caressait la mienne sur le même tempo endiablé. Je le poussais sur le canapé, où il tomba en grognant. Après un sourire de ma part, je m'installai sur ses genoux à califourchon et l'embrassa de nouveau, mes mains vagabondaient sur son torse que je découvrais, il était musclé et fort. Mais son pull m'empêchait de faire ce que je désirais, alors dans dune caresse plus qu'explicite , je lui retirais son haut.

Je pouvais pleinement caresser le torse de Rick, ma bouche avait élu domicile au creux de son cou, je le mordillais, le léchais. Les râles de Rick, me mettaient en feu, il n'était pas en reste non plus, il passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et me retira d'un doigté expert mon soutien-gorge. Il effleura ensuite mes seins, en titillant mes tétons qui étaient maintenant totalement dressés pour lui. J'avais eu envie furieuse de lui, j'ondulais du bassin afin de rencontrer son envie de moi, qui était très prometteuse.

Après un énième gémissement de ma part, Castle m'enleva mon tee-shirt, nous étions désormais torse contre torse, et là, il me souleva pour m'emporter dans ma chambre.

Kate, où est ta chambre?

mon canapé ne te plaisait pas , Writer boy? le taquinais-je.

Il me colla brusquement contre le mur du salon, et me dit :

trop à l'étroit , 4 années de frustrations , il me faut de la place…

Humm, c'est un programme plus qu'alléchant mais..

Et Kate, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, se sera Writer Man.

Et la , il me mit un coup de bassin, qui me donnait une très large idée des festivités et me laissait pantelante face au côté sauvage et viril de Castle.

Rick entrepris ensuite de me marquer, sa bouche aux creux de mon cou.. il me suçait et me mordillait sans retenue. Une boule avait élu domicile dans mon bas-ventre, et pour me soulager je me mis à me frotter au sexe de Castle.

Castle…humm….deuxième…deuxième porte à …gauche.

Il releva la tête dans un sourire victorieux, et tout en m'amenant à ma chambre ,il me rétorqua:

Good girl.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'il me déposa sur mon lit, d'un geste tendre,il me retira mon jean, et se réinstalla au-dessus de moi. Je commençais à déboutonner son jean, pendant que lui s'attelait à me torturer…sa bouche léchait et mordillait mes seins. J'étais en feu, mon Dieu qu'il était doué avec sa langue. D'un geste vif , je lui ôtai son jean, et put admirer l'étendue de son désir sous son caleçon. Pour une fois , Rick n'avait pas exagéré sur ces talents amants , il était beaucoup plus fournis que mes ex, et ceci m'inquiétait un peu.

La vue vous plait-elle, lieutenant?

Je sais pas Castle, encore faudrait-il bien l'utiliser….le taquinais-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

Il grogna et sa main descendis lentement sous mon flanc, mes cuisses et remonta au niveau de mon string, sa bouche était partout sur mon buste, la chaleur avait élu domicile entre mes cuisses, et quand sa main effleura mon clitoris, un gémissement sortie ma bouche.

Rick, hum, encore…soupirais-je , en lui maintenant de mes mains sa tête sur ma poitrine

Vos désirs sont des ordres…

Et là , il m'emporta pour mon premier orgasme de la soirée, il avait ajoute à ces doigts , sa bouche, je ne sentis que les parois de mon vagin se contracter, et la tête en arrière je criais ma jouissance.

Je revenais tout doucement sur terre, et m'aperçus que Rick m'avait ôté mon string, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, il léchait ses doigts, c'était tellement sexy.

Tu as un gout sucré,….j'adore, me dit-il dans un clin d'oeil.

Hum hum, ok voyons un peu quel gout tu as Writer boy !

Je le basculais , pour me retrouver sur lui à califourchon.

Man, Kate, Writer man, me dit-il indigné

On verra ça…. après chaton, lui rétorquais je dans un clin d'oeil

Et là, je décidais de m'amuser aussi, lui levant les mains, au-dessus de la tête, je lui mordillais les tétons, tout en me frottant contre l'évidence de son désir. Ma bouche se délectait du torse de Rick, plus je descendais au sud, plus Castle gémissait, et ce son , ne fessait que rallumer le feu en moi. Doucement, je lui enlevais son caleçon, dernier rempart à notre union. Son sexe était dur et d'une extrême longueur, instinctivement je serrais mes muscles intérieurs d'anticipation. Je n'avais plus eu de rapport sexuel, en un an, et j'avais peur que celui-ci soit douloureux pour moi. Reprenant mes esprits, je commençais à le prendre en main et le lécher. Cette caresse buccale, lui fit sortir des sons exquis .

Kate, hum, arrête

Levant la tête , je le regardais.

Viens, j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant .

Et il se souleva pour me prendre dans ses bras, mes jambes entouraient sa taille, ses baisers attisaient mon brasier, sa main se glissa entre mes jambes pour vérifier si j'étais prête à l'accueillir.

Si mouillé détective

Castle, maintenant ..

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, et d'une caresse sur ma joue, il rajouta :

désolé, mais….

quoi Rick, m'inquiétais-je

tu n'aurais pas de préservatif?

Mon Dieu, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, que j'en avais oublié la protection. Dans un sourire, je lui dis.

1 er tiroir de la table de chevet, chaton.

-Tu vas voir le chaton , peut-être un vrai félin, me répondis Rick, tout en attrapant le préservatif pour ce le mettre.

des mots toujours des mots pour..

Dans un geste vif , il m'avait retourné et couché sur le lit. Caste au-dessus de moi, commença à m'embrasser avec une infinie tendresse. Il se positionna entre mes cuisses.

Prête? demanda-t-il

Always.

Il s'immisça lentement en moi, tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, arriver au bout, nous gémissions ensemble. Jamais un homme ne m'avait tant comblé, je me sentais défaillir dans les bras de Rick.

Je t'aime Kate

Je t'aime aussi

Et là, il commença de lent va et viens,à chaque poussé de Castle, je me sentais partir plus loin, je remontais mes jambes au-dessus des hanches de Rick afin de changer l'angle et de le sentir encore plus qu'il ne serait possible.

plus vite ….Rick..haletais-je

POV Castle

Mon dieu, que c'était bon ,d'entendre Kate râlée, je ne retenais plus mes accouds, et se furent ensuite des cris qui s'échappait de ma belle, je n'étais pas en reste non plus, tellement la sensation d'être en elle , de pouvoir lui faire l'amour était exquis. Kate me griffait le dos, et ondulait du bassin afin de décupler notre plaisir à tous les deux. Dans un dernier va et vient, que je fis plus virulent, j'entendis Kate :

Castle…Oui….je vais..je vais…

Vas-y Kate, je te suis, murmurais-je

Et là , elle éclata en dessous de moi, cette vision de Kate, était spectaculaire, je la sentais trembler dans mes bras, ses muscles internes se serrer de plus en plus fort, et son cri : Riiiiick, eurent raison de moi, pour un orgasme dévastateur.

Essayant de reprendre notre souffle tous les deux, nous ne bougions plus, j'avais ma tête dans le cou de Kate, et elle me caressait le dos.

Tu avais raison…je n'avais pas idée, lui dis-je en riant

moi non plus…writer man.

Relevant la tête, avec un sourire béat :

Man….tu le reconnais enfin!

Kate me souriait de toutes ses dents, je l'embrassais en caressant ses cheveux. Puis me mettant sur le dos, elle vint se blottir contre moi. Cette nuit avait été la plus belle de ma vie, nous avions enchainés les round 2, 3, 4 pour nous endormir qu'au petit matin .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

POV Castle

J'étais réveillé depuis une bonne heure désormais, je n'avais guère beaucoup dormi. Nos ébats avaient été plus que passionné avec Kate, on s'était découvert et redécouvert toute la nuit. Tournant ma tête vers le réveil, je vis qu'il était 5h30, je n'avais dormi que 2H, me retournant je contemplais Kate, elle était absolument sublime, couché sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Elle me renvoyait une image tellement sexy et fragile à la fois, me rapprochant je décidais de la réveiller en douceur, après tout son réveil n'allait pas tarder à sonner.

Alors délicatement, je repoussais ses cheveux de sa nuque pour la parsemer de baisers.

-Humm….Castle, je dors

-Tu parles en dormant?

-Hum..Humm

Continuant mon petit manège, je repris mes baisers entre ses omoplates tout en caressant ses hanches. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retourna et me caressa le visage.

-Hey

-Hey

-Tu es bien matinal, dit Kate, en regardant l'heure

-Que veux-tu je suis en pleine forme, rétorquais-je , en jouant avec mes sourcils.

-Pourtant avec tous ce sport…..cette nuit…..à ton âge..

-Mon âge? tu t'en plaignais pas cette nuit..de mon âge, bougonnais-je

-Non, c'est vrai. Tu sais ce qu'on dit « c'est dans les vieux pots, qu'on fait les meilleures soupes »

-ok, miss Beckett, vous êtes en forme vous aussi ce matin, lui dis-je en lui effleurant le visage.

Mon regard s'ancra dans celui de Kate, et nous entamions une de nos nombreuses conversations silencieuse, le temps s'était arrêté pour nous, dans ces yeux je pouvais y lire du bonheur, de la joie, de l'amour …Au bout de quelques minutes, je me penchai et l'embrassai délicatement, je lui dis :

-Bonjour

-Bonjour

-Un petit déj, vous dirait-il lieutenant?

-Tu as encore faim? On a mangé la pizza, il y a ….3 heures!

-Oui mais après on a enchainé le 4 ème round, et Dieu ,tout cet exercice pour un homme de mon âge…il faut nourrir la bête après.

-d'accord, ria Kate, allons nourrir le félin.

En me levant, je cherchais désespérément mon caleçon, je ne me souvenais plus ou je l'avais bien mis.

-Kate, tu n'aurais pas vu mon caleçon?

-Je pense qu'il doit se trouver près du round 4, c'est-à-dire, dans la cuisine.

En me retournant, pour mieux la voir me taquiner, la vison qu'elle me renvoya, me laissa pantelant. Elle était assise au milieu du lit, ses cheveux ondulaient sur ses bras, et elle tenait fermement le drap, afin de cacher sa nudité.

-tu es sublime, lui-dis

-tu n'es pas mal non plus Castle.

Lui souriant, je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassai. Le baiser pris vite de l'ampleur quand Kate quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche, que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Nos langues se rencontrèrent de nouveau pour attaquer une nouvelle danse. Mes mains avaient élu domicile sur celle de Kate, et doucement elle lâcha la prise de son drap. Elle se rallongea en m'emportant avec elle. C'est là, que son réveil se mit a sonner. Rompant le baiser, je laissai échapper un « pas maintenant », qui fit rire Kate. Me levant, je lui jetai un tee-shirt long qu'elle avait mis dans la nuit, et partit dans la cuisine à la recherche de mon caleçon.

POV Beckett

J'avais passé une nuit magique, spectaculaire, orgasmique avec Rick. M'étirant, je m'aperçus que j'avais pas mal de courbatures , ce qui me fit sourire…Enfilant mon tee-shirt, je rejoignis Castle à la cuisine. Il était derrière les fourneaux en train de faire des pancakes. Quand il me vit arriver, il me sourit et me dit ,en tendant sa spatule :

-Tu sais à quoi je pense?

-Qu'on a mis un sacré bazar dans cette cuisine? lui demandais-je ,en voyant l'étendue des dégâts.

-Dans notre désir, nous avions tous bousculé les chaises étaient sans dessus dessous, et le carton de pizza par terre.

-Euh Non, répondit-il, en regardant la cuisine, mais on a été plus que productif cette nuit, ria Castle

-C'est vrai, concédais-je, en le prenant par la taille, ma tête entre ses omoplates. Alors à quoi pensais-tu?

-A ce que m'avait dit Esposito, leur de notre deuxième année de partenariat, il m'avait dit que..

-Les pancakes étaient une façon détournées de dire merci pour cette nuit, complétais-je.

Rick se tourna, et dit :

-Merci pour cette nuit!

-Tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

En disant cela, j'avais entouré mes bras à son cou et je l' fis descendre ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses et me souleva.

-Hum..tu n'as pas mis de sous vêtement…..so sexy détective, murmura-t-il en me malaxant les fesses

-Rick, hum…on n'a pas le temps, les pancakes cuisent, il faut se doucher, et je dois être au poste dans 1h.

Il me regarda comme pour me jauger, se tourna avec moi toujours dans ses bras, et éteignis le feu. Il commença à marcher, et en riant je lui dis.

-Castle ,qu'est-ce-que tu fais?

-J'ai fait 4 pancakes, soit 2 chacun qu'on pourra manger sur la route . Maintenant s'il ne nous reste qu'une heure, à être seul, je préfère passer ce temps sous la douche avec toi. Des objections?

-Aucune, lui répondis-je en me laissant emporter par le moment.

 _1 5H commissariat._

Nous étions au poste depuis ce matin , à la recherche de la moindre piste qui pourrait étoffer le profil fait par l'agent Carter, et nous fessions chou blanc. Tous les prétendants de la soirée étaient venus soit une fois , soit deux fois à ce « speed dating », ils ne pouvaient donc par être reliés à quatre meurtres. cette affaire m'agaçait au plus haut point.

Nous étions tous installés autour d'une table commune à refaire les dossiers des meurtres. J'étais entouré de Ryan , Esposito et Sorenson, devant moi se trouvait Pratt , Castle et bien sûr Carter qui ne lâchait pas Rick d'une semelle. Nous avions décidé de ne rien révéler sur notre nouveau statut à tous les deux, j'avais dit à Castle que je souhaitais garder ceci encore pour nous quelque temps. Mais de voir Miss FBI flirter aussi ouvertement avec mon homme, m'hérissait au plus haut point.

Décidant de faire une pause, je me levais sans un signe à personne et partis me faire un café.

La salle de pause était déserte, tous les flics de ce commissariat cherchaient ce serial tueur, laissant le café couler dans ma tasse, je ne vis pas Rick s'approcher de moi.

-Hey…tu vas bien?

Me retournant, je lui souriais, après tout il n'y était pour rien , si l'agent Carter le pensait célibataire.

-Oui, j'avais juste besoin d'une pause….cette affaire m'agace, répondis-je en prenant mon café.

-Je te comprends moi aussi…quelque chose nous échappe, soupira Rick , en se fessant lui aussi un breuvage.

-Comment peut-il avoir des cartons d'invitation avec des adresses différentes?

-Je ne sais pas, ce soir on part, ou plutôt tu pars tout droit dans la gueule du loup., continua Castle, la tête baissée et les épaules complètement affaissés.

-Rick, je ne serais pas seul, _essayais-je de le réconforter, en me plaçant devant lui et en_ _remontant son menton afin d'accrocher son regard_ , tu seras là et n'oublies pas que Carter le profilera dès qu'il passera à sa table, sans compter les joujoux de reconnaissance faciale, je..

-Parlons-en de Carter…elle passe plus de temps à me faire dû rentre dedans, qu'à s'intéresser à cette affaire, de plus ils n'avaient aucune piste après trois meurtres, aucun lien , on dirait des incompétents et..

-Castle, calme toi, tout ira bien, tu es juste angoissé à l'idée de revivre la fusillade, mais je te promets que tout ira bien, Miss FBI le profilera.

-J'aurais préféré que Jordan soit là. Carter est nulle, t'imagines , elle a passé les 8 dernières heures avec nous et a même pas vu qu'on avait couché ensemble, s'indigna Rick.

-C'est que ce n'est pas noté sur notre front, riais-je

-Jordan l'aurait su….Elle aurait vu l'étincelle que je perçois dans ton regard quand tu me regardes, dit-il d'un ton espiègle.

-L'étincelle rien que ça? ça va tes chevilles Writer Boy?

-Pas mal..et tu sais que c'est Writer Man lieutenant …

-Je…

-Kate? m'appela Sorenson qui venait juste de rentrer.

-Oui?

-Il est 17H. Toute l'équipe rentre se préparer, on se rejoint ici à 18h30, pour placer les micros et caméra.

-Ca marche, à tout à l'heure.

-Je pourrais te parler seul à seul, continua-t-il en dévisageant Rick.

-Je vous laisse, dit Castle. On se voit plus tard.

Et là , il me laissa seul avec Will.

POV Castle

Je rentrais au loft pour me changer et passer du temps avec Alexis. Arriver à la cuisine, je vis un mot sur l'îlot central.

« je rentre vers 20H »

J'étais déçu, je souhaitais discuter avec mon trésor, savoir comment elle allait, et je voulais lui parler de Kate. Ce ne sera pas pour ce soir .

« je suis sur une mission en couverture, te verrait demain matin, pour le petit déj, je t'aime, papa »

J'allais donc me laver, ma douche fut moins agréable que celle de ce matin. Tout me ramenait à Kate , je lui avait laissé de l'espace avec Mr FBI en espérant ne pas le regretter plus tard.

Sortant de la douche, je me séchai, et mis juste un boxer. Prenant mes affaires pour ce soir, un jean noir et une chemise bleue, j'allais m'affaler sur le canapé. La nuit avait été courte, j'étais épuisé mais heureux. La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes songes.

« Hey, viens de rentrer chez moi…tu me manques. KB »

Je souriais, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Kate soit aussi affectueuse et attentionné avec moi, et j'adorais ça.

« tu me manques aussi, je viens de sortir de la douche et elle était beaucoup moins chaude que ce matin… »

« tu m'étonnes…on a été bon ….vraiment très bon ce matin….chaton »

Elle m'allumait avec ses sous-entendus.

« Kate…tu es une allumeuse »

« c'est toi qui as commencé avec la douche….je te laisse , je vais prendre la mienne, à ce soir »

« à ce soir…je t'aime »


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

POV Beckett

J'étais rentré chez moi après avoir discuté avec Will, il m'avait suggéré de mettre un bracelet pour le micro, et un pendentif pour insérer la caméra .

Allonger sur mon canapé après avoir pris ma douche, je traînais en peignoir dans l'appartement. J'étais exténué, avoir dormi que 3h cette nuit avait eu raison de moi. Enclenchant mon réveil, au cas où je m'endormirais, je fermais les yeux pour me reposer un peu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on frappait à la porte, en soupirant, je vérifiais qui était cet indésirable qui troublait ma quiétude.

-Hey

-Salut Girl, je tombe bien tu n'es pas prête, me dit Lanie en rentrant dans l'appartement et passant devant moi.

-Pas prête? Il me reste encore 1h30 avant le point de rendez-vous, lui répondis-je en regardant la montre de mon père.

-Comment t'habilles-tu?

-je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas encore regardé...

-Heureusement que je suis là, alors….allez Honey en selle, on va te chercher une tenue, continua ma meilleure amie toute excité.

Nous étions à la recherche de la robe depuis 30 minutes déjà, et ça m'exaspérait.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu insistes autant pour que je sois sexy, Lanie, soufflais-je, on recherche un tueur.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais tu pourrais y rencontrer quelqu'un

-Que sous-entendu par là?

-Girl, ce bar va être rempli de célibataire New-yorkais, c'est ta chance pour trouver l'âme soeur ou au moins un coup d'un soir...

-Lanie! je te remercie mais je suis très bien seule

-Tu vas finir bonne soeur à cette allure…depuis Josh tu..

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très bien

-Très bien? tiqua laine, tu as rencontré quelqu'un?

-Non, non, dis-je un peu trop vite

-Oh Mon Dieu!

-Quoi?

-Tu t'es envoyé en l'air!

Le rouge me monta aux oreilles, le radar Lanie était activé.

-Qui est-ce? c'est sérieux?

-Je ne vois personne, tu te fais des idées!

-Tu recouches avec Sorenson! j'aurais du m'en douter, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu…

Dring, dring

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, qui est-ce encore? vous vous êtes donné le mot ce soir! dis-je agacée.

En me dirigeant vers ma porte, j'ouvris à un livreur qui me tendit un paquet.

Retournant dans ma chambre, je contemplais la boîte, elle était blanche et de taille moyenne, une enveloppe s'y trouvait.

« Ta fée, la marraine est repassée… »

Castle, murmurais-je dans un sourire

Et sous l'oeil attentif de ma meilleure amie, nous découvrions une robe noire à bretelle qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou, avec un léger décolleté.

-Cette robe est parfaite ! classe et sobre, Castle a vraiment de très bon goût.

-C'est vrai, remarquais-je.

Rick avait encore une fois été très attentionné envers moi. Il me tardait de le rejoindre à l'abri des regards indiscrets et de le remercier comme il se doit.

-Dommage pour lui, il va être déçu...

-Déçu? demandais-je à Lanie

-Oui, quand il va apprendre que tu as remis le couvercle avec ton ex, il va être triste Writer-boy.

-Je n'ai pas...

Dring, Dring.

-C'est ton réveil, girl?

-Oui, soufflais-je. Bon je vais me préparer comme je n'ai plus le temps pour une sieste.

-Allez habilles toi, je reste pour te maquiller!

POV Castle

Nous étions arrivé au bar, nos invitations à la main, Kate était à couper le souffle dans sa robe, elle était passée devant moi et m'avait murmuré un merci qui m'avait fait fondre comme neige au soleil. Le responsable du « speed dating » nous énonça le déroulement de la soirée.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir, tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier d'être présent ce soir, j'espère que tout le monde trouvera chaussure à son pied. La soirée va se dérouler ainsi : toutes les femmes présentes vont s'installer à une table. Vous êtes 22 pour être exact, pour le même nombre d'hommes ce soir. Chaque homme passera à chaque table dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et vous aurez 7 minutes pour faire connaissance. Un numéro vous a été attribué à chacun à l'entrée, à la fin de la soirée, vous remplirez une feuille avec le ou les numéros que vous désirerez revoir, si , vous avez fait une feuille commune, nous vous enverrons vos numéros de téléphones, sinon, votre feuille sera jetée. Simple non?

Pendant tout son discours, je regardais autour de nous, j'avais remarqué les 20 hommes autour de moi et Will, il n'avait pas la tête de l'emploi pour être « sérial Killer ».

-Bon maintenant mesdames, allez vous installer, à la sonnerie, nous pourrons commencer.A la fin des 7 minutes, la sonnerie retentira et messieurs, vous devrez changer de table.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq fois que je changeais de table, j'en avais marre de devoir faire semblant de draguer une autre femme, Esposito me tenait informé et pour le moment aucun hommes passés à la table de Kate, qui avait la reconnaissance faciale sur son pendentif ,avaient un casier judiciaire . Carter, elle, ne rencontrait personne correspondant à son profil.

Je me dirigeais vers la sixième table, une femme de quarante ans environ, blonde et taille moyenne. Je m'asseyais .

-Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Richard.

-Bonjour, Sophie, dit-elle en me serrant la main.

-Alors Sophie, que faites-vous dans la vie?

-je suis esthéticienne à Manhattan et vous?

-Cuisinier dans un petit restaurant de la 5ème avenue.

À chaque nouvelle prétendante, je me créais une nouvelle identité, mon génie d'écrivain tournait à plein régime.

-Ah oui…et vous avez une spécialité sur votre carte?

-La guimauvellette, souriais-je

-J'aimais entendu, c'est à base de quoi?

-Oh! c'est plutôt simple, des oeufs, de la guimauve et du chocolat, énonçais-je

Son regard changea complètement, elle était passée de totalement subjuguer à totalement…dégouter. Comment se fessait-il que personne ne comprenne mon génie créatif.

La sonnerie sonna, je me retournais pour voir la 8ème femmes sur ma liste, au moment de m'assoir, je regardais ou en étais Kate…et c'est Sorenson qui s'assit en face d'elle.

POV Beckett

-Hey

-Salut

-On n'a toujours aucune piste, demandais-je

-Non aucune, ce mec est un véritable caméléon ma parole.

-Ryan m'a fait savoir, que l'homme a côté de Carter, pourrait correspondre au profil, c'est le numéro 14, je l'ai eu à ma table , il n'a aucun casier.

-On va le surveiller de près alors. Ecoute Kate, à propos de nous, je..

-il n'y a pas de nous Will.

-Oui mais j'aimerais... depuis que je t'ai..

-Arrête! on est sur écoute, les gars nous entendent , je n'ai pas envie de parler de ceci maintenant.

-Excuse moi, je...bon, on parle de quoi? _demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre_ , car il reste 4 minutes avant la prochaine sonnerie.

-Castle a raison

-A quel propos?

-Si vous étiez plus concentré sur l'enquête toi et Carter, vous auriez certainement trouvé une piste!

-Ou veux-tu en venir?

-Tu passes plus de temps à me draguer qu'à enquêter et c'est de même avec Carter, m'exclamais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ca c'est bas, même pour toi , grinça Will.

-C'est la vérité, regarde là , elle lorgne sur Castle, et pas sur son profilage à l'instant.

-C'est parce que Castle est son prochain prétendant..

Dring, dring

-A plus Will, lui rétorquais-je énerver à la fin des 7 minutes.

Me retournant je vis Rick s'installer à la table de cette mante religieuse.

POV Castle

-Alors on en est où? demandais-je à l'agent Carter.

-Pour le moment nous n'avons qu'un suspect, c'est le numéro 14.

-Ok, c'est déjà un début, soufflais-je.

-Alors, comme on a 6 minutes devant nous….Qui êtes-vous Monsieur Castle?

-A vous de me le dire Agent Carter? profiler moi, la défiais-je.

-Ok, alors je dirais que vous êtes rester un homme-enfant, vous pouvez tout aussi bien être sérieux sur certains sujets comme être un véritable gamin parfois. Vous n'avez pas eu de chance en amour, et c'est pourquoi vous enchaînez les aventures sans lendemain. Vous êtes un aimant à femme, et vous le savez pertinent. Vous jouez avec moi, pour attiser mon désir et je dois dire que ça fonctionne Rick,dit-elle d'une voix suave.

-Je..Waouh! alors vous , vous êtes direct dîtes donc!

-Et cela vous plaît-il?

-Je suis désolé mais votre profil est faux, et je ne suis pas intéressé par vous, répondis-je.

-Elle ne l'est pas aussi Rick

-De qui parlez-vous?

-De Beckett, elle n'est pas intéressée par vous, elle ne rêve pas comme vous d'une grande histoire d'amour. Vous aspirez au bonheur, vous mariez et avoir des enfants, ce n'es pas ce sont cas.

-Vous ne nous connaissez pas, grinçais-je

-Beckett ne voudra jamais reproduire le schéma de son enfance, elle ne prendra jamais le risque de faire un jour un orphelin…elle aime trop son travail pour le lâcher. Elle ne vous choisira jamais car vous n'aspirez pas au même futur et vous savez que j'ai raison.

Dring, dring..

POV Beckett

Il ne restait plus que trois hommes, je n' en pouvais plus de tous ses sourires et ses sous-entendus, nous avions désormais trois suspects les numéros 14, 7 et 9. Castle était mon prochain prétendant, mon sourire était revenu.

-Salut

-Salut, Beckett.

L'entendre m'appeler ainsi me déstabilisait désormais, nous étions sous surveillance et donc obligés de garder nos distances.

-Alors avez-vous trouvé pantoufle à votre pied, détective, me dit-il d'un ton joueur.

-Peut-être, répondais-je en mordillant ma lèvre, et vous?

-Non, rien qui en vaille la peine.

-C'est fort dommage, Castle ,mais il vous reste encore 2 prétendantes, lui souriais-je.

-Vous sautez donc votre tour Beckett?

-Mon tour?

-Avec vous le compte est à trois….alors lieutenant, que recherchez-vous chez un homme?

Sa question me mis au dépourvu, il me draguait, et j'adorais, après tout c'était notre truc le chaud-froid avec Castle, les gars y verraient que du feu.

-Je dirais que j'aimerais être avec quelqu'un sur lequel, je pourrais avoir une épaule pour me réconforter, me soutenir et qui sera toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Et vous Castle, que recherchez-vous? lui demandais-je, mon visage entre les paumes de mes mains.

-Pas d'interrogatoire de votre part ce soir détective... ce soir c'est moi qui joue au flic, et il me reste encore trois minutes, me dit-il taquin.

-On ne joue pas à vérité-vérité Castle!

-Allez je vous pose une question, et je répondrais à la vôtre alors.

-Non merci.

-Allez Beckett, lâchez-vous un peu..

-juste une question?

-oui, juste une..

-Alors je commence

-Ok, allez-y, réfléchissez bien à votre question.

J'avais pleins de questions indiscrètes à lui poser ,mais nous étions toujours sur écoute, et du coup je ne savais pas quoi demander, et en même temps je me demandais où Rick voulait en venir, avec ce jeu.

-Ok , Castle, avec qui êtes-vous sortie depuis Gina?

-Sérieusement, vous connaissez déjà la réponse, c'est dommage de perdre une question comme ça. _Me regardant droit dans les yeux, il me dit._ Personne.

-En fait , je ne parlais pas de relation forcement sérieuse..

-Personne Beckett, _toujours droit dans les yeux._

-Ok, et pourquoi?

-Non maintenant c'est mon tour….alors détective comment vous voyez vous dans 5 ans? Marier, avec des enfants… _me demanda-t-il avec…. oh mon Dieu, une lueur d'espoir._

Voila où Rick voulait en venir, depuis le debout. Je me sentais suffoqué intérieurement cela fessait quoi , maintenant une journée que nous étions en couple et il me parlait mariage, enfants..Il allait beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Je ne savais pas comment lui répondre, avec les gars aux écoutes.

-Eh bien, je …je ne veux pas que..

Dring, dring..

Merci , pour une fois cette sonnette sonnait vraiment à pique. Rick se leva et me dit « bonne soirée » mais sa voix était teintée de déception. Il fallait qu'on se parle sérieusement tous les deux.

La soirée se termina, nous avions désormais trois suspects, de retour au poste, Sorenson prit la parole.

-Grâce à un travail d'équipe , nous avons maintenant trois suspects, nous savons d'ores et déjà que le temps est compté. Pour les deux premières victimes , il a attendu 5 jours avant de les kidnapper, les trois suivantes: 4jours, et les deux dernières 3 jours. Nous n'avons donc plus beaucoup de temps, pour retrouver ce malade.Dès demain 7h, je veux tout le monde, ici, nous devons savoir qui est notre tueur parmi ces trois suspects. A demain.

Je m'éloignais de la foule pour aller chercher mon manteau. Castle me suivit.

-Tu vois ça c'est bien passé? dis-je

-oui très bien, on a juste quoi …3 jours minimums pour éviter ce calvaire à quelqu'un d'autre, en espérant que tu n'es pas sa prochaine cible, car des filles de trente ans , châtains, tu peux me croire je les bien comptés et elles n'étaient que cinq, dit-il soucieux.

-Je sais, on va les mettre sous protection dès demain.

-Toi aussi? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je suis flic, je sais me protéger Castle , tu oublies bien trop souvent que j'ai un Glock..lui souriais-je

-Et toi tu oublies le danger…

-Ecoute, je suis claquée, j'aimerais aller me coucher, tu rentres avec moi?

-J'aimerais bien mais j'ai promis à Alexis de la voir demain.

-d'accord, répondis-je déçu.

-Mais tu peux venir avec moi?

-Je préfère que tu parles d'abord avec ta fille , de notre nouvelle situation… _je le vis baissé la tête à ma tirade_ …..mais repose la question demain soir.

-J'espère qu'elle sera positive…

-Elle le sera.

-Fais attention, tu deviens à crocs, me taquina Castle.

-Dans tes rêves chaton.

POV CASTLE

C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me réveilla à 8 heures ce matin, me tournant dans mon lit je vis que c'était Ryan.

-Hey, dis-je d'un ton ensommeillé

-Caste? Beckett est avec vous?

-Euh non…pourquoi? demandais-je maintenant bien assis et réveillé dans mon lit.

-Elle a une heure de retard et ne répond pas à son téléphone, je pensais qu'elle était peut-être avec vous à enquêter.

-Beckett n'est jamais en retard

-je sais

-Et toujours joignable, continuais-je, _en m'habillant à toute vitesse,_ quelqu'un est allé à son appartement?

-Non, écoutez , elle doit surement dormir, elle avait l'air éreinté hier alors…

-Envoyez des renforts à son domicile, criais-je en dévalant les escaliers du loft

-Calmez-vous Castle, ce..

-Elle correspond au profil, Nom de Dieu, envoyez des renforts, hurlais-je , en sortant de l'appartement affolé.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

POV Castle

Kate avait été enlevé, le tueur était rentré par effraction, des traces de lutte dans son salon étaient présentes, ainsi que du sang….. son sang.

Son glock était soigneusement posé sur sa table de chevet, je repensais à sa dernière phrase « tu oublies que je suis armé », les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je n'avais plus de force, je n'arrivais plus a avancer, à raisonner de façon cohérente, une douleur immense avait élu domicile dans tout mon être. Esposito n'arrêtait pas de me répéter qu'elle était forte et que nous allions la retrouver. Ryan avait faits venir la scientifique pour trouver des empreintes. Les suspects que nous avions avaient été interpellés hier, juste après la soirée. Ils étaient tous les trois en cellule au moment du kidnapping. Nous n'avions aucune piste.

Assis sur le canapé, où nous avions faits l'amour, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, c'était un cauchemar, j'allais obligatoirement me réveiller et elle serait là à mon ré une statue de sel , je voyais les autres s'affairer à la recherche de la moindre piste pouvant nous ramener Kate, je n'arrivais pas à bouger, j'étais comme paralysé par la douleur ,on m'avait volé mon oxygène. Lanie était près des taches de sang en pleure, je l'entendais parler à Javier.

-Mon Dieu, c'est mon amie…elle est comme une soeur.

-on va la retrouver chica.

-vous n'avez aucune piste, et il a dû déjà commencer son rituel avec les chaînes, sanglotais la légiste

-chut, calmes-toi.

Les chaînes, j'avais oublié les chaînes….la tête complètement affaissée , mon raisonnement tournait en boucle….les chaînes,… l'électricité, ..le manque de nourriture , …les coups, et…les viols…. Kate…mon Dieu, j'aurais dû rentrer avec elle, j'aurais dû être avec elle, je lui l'avais promis …always. Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi…Sorenson …il me sortit de ma transe.

-Castle, Castle, on a besoin de vous..

Je relevais la tête et dans une rage folle, je l'attrapai par le cou et le soulevai de terre en craint:

-c'est à cause de vous! de vous! …Vous en avez fait une cible et par votre incompétence , elle va subir un calvaire!

-Castle, calmes-toi! cria Ryan, qui essayait avec l'aide d'Espo de me faire lâcher la prise.

-Monsieur Castle! cria le capitaine, que je n'avais pas vu derrière moi.

Dans un soupir ,je relâchai Sorenson à contre coeur et me tourna vers le capitaine Gates.

-Je veux qu'il soit viré de l'enquête! hurlait Mr FBI.

-Agent Sorenson, sachez que Mr Castle, est la valeur la plus sûre pour retrouver Beckett désormais. Et je rejoins son avis , au sujet de l'incompétence de toute votre équipe. Mon meilleur lieutenant vient de se faire enlever à cause de vous! Vous n'êtes plus sur l'enquête!

-Vous n'avez pas les pouvoirs de me virer!

-Moi si! Et là, je me retournais vers la voix familière qui avait répondu.

C'était Jordan Shaw.

POV Beckett

Je me réveillais complètement éreinté, j'avais un mal de tête démentiel. Je ne savais pas ou je me trouvais. C'était une pièce de 20 m2 environ, avec des spots qui éclairaient un lit, des caméras fonctionnaient dans les coins de la pièce, souhaitant me lever, je fus stopper par des chaînes….reliés au courant électrique. Oh mon Dieu…des flashs de ma soirée d'hier revenaient :

« j'avais dit au revoir à Rick , sur le parking du commissariat »

« j'étais rentré chez moi et avait textoté avec Castle,une bonne partie de la soirée »

« je m'étais assoupis sur le canapé, et mettais réveillé… une ombre me regardait »

« j'avais lutté mais en vain, il était beaucoup plus fort »

Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Je ré-entendais l'autopsie de Lanie.

« il les torture pour avoir ce qu'il veut en les électrocutant, ils les battent et les viols pendant une semaine »

-Non,Non,Non, sanglotais-je en essayant de me libérer de ces chaînes.

J'entendis du bruit, la porte métallique de la chambre, qui était surement insonorisée, s'ouvrit et je découvris le visage de mon tortionnaire.

-Bonjour, ma jolie…dit-il en s'avançant vers moi…prête à t'amuser.

POV Castle

Nous étions retournés au commissariat, l'équipe de Sorenson était viré de l'enquête, seul Mr FBI avait été autorisé à rester avec nous. Jordan m'avait annoncé qu'elle était venue, car Kate avait fait part de mes doutes à Gates au sujet du profilage de Carter, et lui avait demandé de contacter Jordan. Ce qu'elle avait fait.

Nous étions dans la salle de débrieffing, où des agents du FBI installaient leur matériel. L'agent Shaw prit la parole :

-Ecoutez-moi tous attentivement. D'après les dossiers des victimes et des autopsies faites, je vais vous faire un portrait de notre tueur. Il aime s'amuser à faire souffrir -ses victimes, pendant les deux premiers jours de leur captivité, il leur parle, il essaie de crée un lien entre lui et ses victimes. Mais si elles n'agissent pas comme , il le désire ou ne répond comme il le souhaite, elles sont battues ou électrocutés. Il ne les nourrit pas afin de les affaiblir. Passer ses deux jours, il se lasse et c'est là qu'interviennent les viols. A chaque viol, il pousse l'horreur plus loin.

-Comment peut-on le trouver? demanda Gates

-On recherche une personne grande et d'une grande force physique. Il est orphelin. A la façon dont il agit avec ses victimes, tout pense à croire que c'est sa mère qui le maltraitait dans son enfance, il devait être enchaîné et subir des sévis. On reprend tous les prétendants de la soirée, et on cherche un orphelin, cela devrait limiter les recherches.

-On s'y met Ryan et moi, ajouta Esposito

-OK, continua Jordan, en regardant les notes de Beckett , j'ai vu qu'elle vous avait demandé hier soir de mettre sous surveillance la direction et les employés de ce « speed dating » Sorenson, pourrais je avoir les noms?

-A vrai dire…je n 'en voyais pas l'utilité..

-Pas l'utilité, alors qu'on ai à la recherche d' un tueur qui a fait 7 victimes? demanda contrarié Shaw.

-D'après le profil de l'agent Carter, c'était obligatoirement un prétendant, je ne voulais pas immobiliser plus de ressources pour rien..

-Connard..grinçais-je, tous les regards se portaient sur moi à présent.

-S'il n'y a pas de cartons d'invitation, ou qu'il n'y a pas différentes adresses postales,c'est surement qu'il a accès comme il le souhaite à ses réunions, soit en fessant partit de la direction soit en y travaillant leurs de ses soirées. Vous auriez dû suivre l'instinct de Beckett, dit Jordan, Agent Hell et Johns trouvez-moi quelqu'un qui correspond au profil la dedans. Quand à vous Castle…venez avec moi.

A l'abri des regards, elle m'emmena en salle de pause, où nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre.

-Castle, il faut vous ressaisir, on a besoin de vous, j'ai besoin de vous.

Je relevais la tête et elle continua.

-depuis combien de temps, étiez-vous en couple?

-Comment le savez-vous? dis-je étonné

-Je le vois à votre comportement, à vos gestes, vos regards, vous êtes amoureux….alors depuis combien de temps?

-Je pourrais très bien être le seul amoureux dans cette histoire, et continuer de travailler avec Beckett, après tout ce n'est pas écrit sur mon front. _J'avais repris la réplique de Kate avec tristesse_

-Castle, quand je vous avais vu tous les deux, la première fois, je peux vous assurer que vous aviez tous les deux des sentiments , il fallait juste un peu de temps, pour les déclarer.

-Deux jours, cela fait seulement deux jours…..vous êtes doués…

-On va la retrouver…

-Ne me mentez pas Jordan.

-Je vais tout faire pour la retrouver, mais nous n'avons que deux jours..

-Je croyais qu'on avait une semaine avant qu'il tue ses…

-Castle, quand il commencera à violer, torturer, battre Beckett…il sera trop tard pour elle…il faut qu'on la retrouve avant.

-Ok …que dois-je faire?

-Nous allons revoir tout ce qui a été filmé hier, et trouver une personne extérieure à ces prétendants qui s'intéressaient a Kate.

-Ok…merci Jordan d'être là.

-Remerciez-moi quand on l'aura retrouvé Castle.

* * *

POV Beckett

Il était grand et fort, ses cheveux étaient noirs et il avait un teint mat. Il passerait totalement inaperçu parmi une foule. Sa tête ne me disait rien, il ne fessait pas parti des prétendants, une boule d'angoisse monta en moi…il fallait qu'il me retrouve….mais ils n'avaient aucune piste.

-D'habitude j'attends quelques jours avant de vous faire venir ici….je vous épis dans votre vie quotidienne….mais toi….hum…tu étais tellement alléchante hier….je n'ai pas pu me retenir…

Il me souffla sa tirade en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il était tellement près de moi que je ressentais son souffle sur mon buste, il effleura mon bras, ce qui m'attira des frissons.

-Alors, c'est quoi ton petit nom ma jolie….

-Va te faire foutre , criais-je en le bousculant.

Il se mit à rire avec un ton pervers.

-Tu n'as pas bien compris qui est le maître ici…je ne me répéterais pas deux fois, soit tu coopères , soit tu le regretteras, dit-il en regardant la manette d'électricité.

-Kate….

-Comment?

-Kate! criais-je

-très bien Kate, je veux te connaître ma beauté. Il s'assit près de la borne électrique et ce qu'il dit me tira un nouveau frisson.

-On va jouer à vérité-vérité détective…..mais c'est moi qui joue au flic aujourd'hui.

Je le dévisageais, il nous avait entendus, il ne devait pas être loin de moi à ce moment-là mais j'étais tellement obnubilé par Rick, que je n'ai rien vu.

-A chaque mensonge, tu recevras une décharge…alors soit sage!

Je me recroquevillais sur moi, mes bras entouraient mes jambes, il voulait qu'on parle….c'est déjà mieux que des coups pensais-je. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'un compte à rebours venait de se déclencher sur moi avant le début de mon calvaire….pourquoi je n'avais pas écouté Rick…

-Où es-tu né?

-à New York.

-Quand?

-le 17 novembre 1979

-Qui sont tes parents?

-Mon père et ma mère sont avocat.

Il se mit à crier mensonge, et une décharge effroyable s'abattit dans tout mon coeur, mes muscles se tendaient, une douleur vive m'arrivait de partout, je me sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Allongée sur le sol, je n'arrivais plus à bouger.

-Ta mère est morte ! elle lui l'as dit….tu ne voudras jamais reproduire le même schéma…tu ne feras pas un orphelin…il était si triste, riait-il

Mais de quoi me parlait-il? comment savait-il pour ma mère….le « speed dating » il avait dû entendre chaque conversation. Carter avait dû me profiler devant Castle….

-quand?

-qu..oi? demandais-je sans arriver à articuler, tellement ma mâchoire me fessait mal.

-quand était-elle morte?

-le 9 janvier 1999.

-Qui est cet homme? le numéro 19.

-Je ne le sais pas..

-…..

-AAAHHH, AAAHHH, criais-je suite à la deuxième décharge

-Tu mens! vous enquêtiez hier sur moi….alors qui est le numéro 19, son NOM!

-Caasstle, sanglotais-je

-qui est-ce pour toi?

-c'est …mon….équipier

-un équipier qui veut se marier et avoir des enfants avec toi, FOUTAISE!

-AAHHH, STOOOOP, sanglotais-je

Il se leva, me releva le menton. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger.

-Reposes-toi, je reviens….le jeu commence….lieutenant.

Il partit et me laissa seul, j'étais comme liquéfier au sol, mon corps refusait de bouger sous la douleur vive que je ressentais. Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage,sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je fermais les yeux et essayait de m'évader dans mes pensées pour ne plus ressentir cette brûlure. Rick…..il fallait que je m'accroche à Rick….des souvenirs de notre round n°2 m'arrivèrent…

Nous étions allongés sur mon lit, ma tête sur son épaule, et mon bras autour de son buste, il me tenait fermement à lui. Il me chuchota:

-J'avais tort

-Sur quoi, dis-je à voix basse, pour garder cette bulle d'allégresse que nous nous étions créer.

-Le sexe avec une personne saine d'esprit est carrément plus démentiel qu'avec une folle.

relevant la tête, je le regardais et dis :

-Tu es en train de me comparer avec ton ex….là….maintenant….Castle?

-Euh..euh..bafouilla-t-il.

-Première chose monsieur l'écrivain, ne jamais …jamais parler d'une ex au lit.

-Ok , dit-il, pendant que je montais à califourchon sur lui.

-Et la deuxième chose susurrais-je , _en lui donnant un coup de bassin sur sa virilité déjà bien réveillée,_ je vais te montrer ce qu'es du sexe démentiel.. _Et là je l'emportai dans un baiser passionné, ma langue jouait déjà avec la sienne…_

-Kate, gémi Rick. Kate…je t'aime…

La porte s'ouvra de nouveau….il avança doucement près de moi.

-je t'aime aussi, murmurais-je .

-Nous en étions ou beauté….me dit-il en me redressant le buste, sa main me caressa le visage, et descendit le long de mon cou, pour arriver à la naissance mes seins.

-NON! criais-je en le repoussant fortement.

Bientôt, très bientôt tu crieras OUI!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

POV Castle

Je me trouvais auprès de Jordan et Tory a visionner la soirée d'hier. Sur la vidéo , on y voyait Kate tout sourire, elle était époustouflante, mon estomac se serrait au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la bande. Rien ne me paressait suspect, les serveurs venaient et repartaient sans pour autant s'attarder, j'y vis Kate remettre en place Sorenson, et ce fut mon seul moment de plaisir de cette journée. Je me retournais et demandais à Shaw :

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi Castle? me répondit-elle, toujours concentrée sur la video.

-A chaque kidnapping, il a attendu 3 jours…pourquoi avoir changé son mode opératoire?

-A la fin de ma question, j'aperçu le visage de Jordan se tendre, son expression dans ses yeux ne me dit rien de bon, elle demanda à Tory de mettre pause sur la vidéo, et plongea dans mon regard.

-Jordan….pourquoi? réitérais-je

-Seulement deux possibilités s'offrent à nous pour expliquer son geste..soit il est en manque, sa pulsion d'assouvir son désir à été trop forte, il a besoin de se sentir fort, d'être le dominant…et de voir Beckett , à peut-être déclencher un besoin primaire qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler.

Elle s'arrêta là, le temps de me laisser assimiler ce qu'elle me disait.

-La deuxième possibilité est laquelle? osais-je demander.

-Il nous a découvert, il sait que Beckett est flic et comme elle correspond à son idéal, cela lui donne un nouveau challenge. Il va pousser Kate le plus loin possible.

-Laquelle?

Devant son regard, je compris qu'elle n'avait pas compris ma question.

-Laquelle de ces propositions est la plus probante?

-Je pencherai sur la deuxième Castle, me dit dans un souffle Jordan.

Elle se retourna ensuite et fis signe à Tory de continuer la bande. Mon regard se posa sur la salle, sur les personnes qui s'affairait autour de nous, je me focalisais sur tout , espérant pouvoir trouver un indice, il fallait qu'on trouve quelque chose. Le son de la voix de Kate, me sortit de mes songes, on était arrivé au moment de nos 7 minutes d'aparté. Dieu, qu'elle était belle, je vis son regard s'illuminer qu'en elle me parlait, puis une lumière clignota sur sa droite.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? demandais-je

-quoi donc?

-Reviens en arrière Tory…là, juste là, regardez!

-C'est un signal, comme une caméra à distance, vous pouvez zoomer Tory.

-Oui, bien sur.

L'image s'agrandit tout doucement, pour nous montrer une caméra.

-ce n'est pas la nôtre, aucune caméra de ce genre n'a été installée par l'équipe, affirmais-je

-Voila, comment il choisit ses victimes, ces réunions sont filmées. Il doit venir avant et poser sa caméra.

-Et il les écoutent, continua Tory.

En zoomant, elle nous montra de minuscules micros posés sous les tables.

-C'est une installation minutieuse, qui prend du temps, il nous faut éliminer les serveurs, c'est forcément quelqu'un de la direction, affirma Shaw.

-Ou bien..pensais-je

-quoi Castle?

-Il faut bien un agent de maintenance pour prévoir l'installation des chaises, des tables, le lieu, l'éclairage…

-Ok , je vais mettre au courant les autres.

POV Beckett

La nuit était tombée, dans cette alcôve , il y avait un velux où je pouvais y voir les étoiles. J'avais passé ma journée à répondre à toutes ses questions. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à tout connaître de moi. Mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient brûlés suite aux 8 décharges électriques qu'il m'avait infligée, je n'arrivais pas à étendre mes jambes tant mes muscles étaient douloureux. J'avais mal à la tête, non, en fait j'avais mal de partout. Reportant mon attention sur les étoiles, je pensais à ma mère, mon doigt effleurait la bague de ma mère.

« Si tu m'entends, aide-moi, s'il te plait…aide-moi maman »

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, c'était Kyle. Plutôt dans l'après-midi, il m'avait dit de l'appeler ainsi. Il s'approcha de moi, et me dit:

-Déshabilles- toi!

Je levais les yeux emplis de terreur sur lui, recroquevillé sur moi, je pleurais.

-J'ai dit déshabilles- toi!

-Non, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, pas ça.

Ill s'approcha de moi et me renifla le cou, il me caressait les cheveux.

-Tu sens la cerise…

-S'il te plait…

-Rassures- toi, je ne vais pas te baiser ce soir…Je veux pouvoir mater ce joli petit cul, avant d'aller me coucher.

-Non, non, s'il te plait, supliais-je

Il recula , s'approcha de la borne électrique, et m'envoya une nouvelle décharge.

-AAAHHHH

M'écroulant sur le sol, je n'étais plus maitre de mon corps, le moindre geste me brulait de l'intérieur. Il se mit à genoux et me retira mon tee-shirt, il s'attaqua ensuite à mon bas de pyjama .Il me prit dans ses bras, et m'allongea sur le lit. Son regard sur moi me dégoutait, je me mis à pleurer quand il me retira mon soutien-gorge et caressa ma cicatrice.

-Tu es une battante, toi, dit,il en embrassant ma cicatrice entre mes deux seins

Je ne pouvais pas le repousser, mes muscles étaient atrophiés, sa main descendait plus au sud de mon corps, pour me retirer ma culotte. Je fermais les yeux , je vis Rick me sourire, j'étais dans ses bras en sécurité. Je ne voulais plus rouvrir les yeux .Ensuite Kyle se déshabilla et me pris dans ses bras. En position cuillère nue tous les deux, il me susurra :

-A très bientôt.. Kate.

Un flash de Castle m'apparu :

-A très bientôt, j'espère ..

-bonne nuit, ça suffit

-Pour un écrivain c'est banal de dire bonne nuit, tandis que à très bientôt j'espère, c'est plus prometteur

-Et bien moi,je suis flic…Bonne nuit

Je pleurais silencieusement dans les bras de mon tortionnaire, je le savais …j'allais mourir. Et même si jamais je m'en sortais..il m'aura détruite.

POV Castle

Face aux nouvelles recherches effectuées, nous avions 3 suspects. Deux de ces personnes étaient de la direction et l'autre était un homme de maintenance. Nous avions demandé qui avait été présent à tous ces « speed dating »et la réponse ne nous sera donné que demain matin.

J'étais frustré de devoir attendre, on avait fini le premier jour, il fallait que je la retrouve. Assis sur ma chaise du preccint, je refusais de partir. Si je partais maintenant , j'avais l'impression de l'abandonner encore.

Dans la journée, j'avais averti Alexis de ce qu'il se passait, sous le choc, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, je lui avais dit de dormir chez une amie et que je l'appellerais dès que j'avais des nouvelles. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas ma mère arrivée.

-Richard, me dit-elle, d'un regard triste

-mère, soufflais-je, tu es rentrée?

-Alexis ma prévenue..Richard il faut que tu te reposes.

-Je ne peux pas la perdre mère

-Je sais

-je ..je lui ai dit que je l'aimais

-richard, me dit elle d'air désolé, en s'agenouillant pour être à ma hauteur.

-elle me l'a dit, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, pleurais-je

Ma mère me pris dans ses bras et continua

-Elle va s'en sortir , Katherine est forte , elle..

-Même si elle s'en sort, elle sera détruite mère, elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Si je la perds, je m'en remettrai pas.

-tu dois te reposer, viens avec moi

-je reste ici, je…je vais …je peux pas la laisser, paniquais-je

-tu ne la laisses pas, tu vas simplement te reposer, demain tes idées seront plus claires.

-rentres- toi, je vais m'installer sur le sofa de la salle de pause

-richard, m'implora ma mère

-non rentre ,mère, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Me retournant pour aller dans la salle de pause, je m'installai sur le canapé. Fermant les yeux, des larmes perlaient mon visage, les poings serrés, je m'endormis en répétant : pardon, pardon,pardonne-moi Kate.

POV Beckett JOUR 2

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, sentir son souffle sur moi, ses mains sur ma peau, son corps m'effleurer et son érection sur mes fesses…me dégoutait, je me sentais sale. Cependant, je veillais à ne pas le réveiller afin de prolonger ma tranquillité. Je pouvais un peu mieux me mouvoir, mes muscles me tendaient encore énormément. J'avais passé la nuit à pleurer, je me sentais tellement vulnérable et faible dans les bras de cet homme, que je m'écoeurais moi-même.

Vers 6 heures du matin ,il se réveilla, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, je fermais les yeux. Il se leva, se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre, un souffle de soulagement me traversa le corps. J'attendis quelques minutes et ne le voyant pas revenir, j'essayai tant bien que mal de me lever ,afin de me rhabiller. Un toilette de fortune était installé dans un coin de la chambre, je décidais de l'utiliser tant que j'étais seule.

Me rallongeant sur le lit, je fermais les yeux et m'endormais.

* * *

POV Castle

C'est Jordan qui me réveilla à 5h du matin, la liste des suspects s'était arrêtée à deux personnes: le directeur adjoint, Alex Hugdon, et le technicien de maintenance, Kyle Abott.

Deux équipes étaient allées les interpeller afin d'effectuer un interrogatoire en règle. Pendant ce temps, je planchais avec les bros sur les relevés bancaires de nos suspects. Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais rien dormi de la nuit. Lanie apparut avec le petit déjeuner et des cafés.

-Merci, Lanie, lui dis-je

-Ou est Sorenson? demanda-t-elle

-Il est allé interpeller Alex Hugdon.

-Oh…fit elle déçu.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour rien, répondit-elle précipitamment

-Lanie..

-Castle..

-Bon on vous laisse nous deux, dit Esposito en emmenant Ryan et les dossiers sous le bras.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches?

-Je ne sais pas , si je peux te le dire..

-Je t'écoute, continuais-je intriguée.

-Je voulais lui demander pourquoi il ne s'affairait pas plus que ça à retrouver sa petite-amie, souffla-t-elle, la tête baissée.

-Sorenson ne sort pas avec Beckett, assurais-je

-Si

-Non ,Lanie, je..

-Elle me l'a dit Castle.

-Dit quoi?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait remis le couvert avec Sorenson dès son arrivé.

Sa phrase me scia les deux jambes sur place. Je la regardais intrigué et choqué.

-Je suis désolé, continua-t-elle.

-Elle te la formulé comme ceci?

-Non, elle a nié l'évidence quand je lui l'ai affirmé, hier, avant la soirée, mais crois moi je sais qu'elle est de nouveau avec lui.

-Et comment peux-tu en être si sur?

-Elle était heureuse Castle, et je le vois quand Kate s'envoie en …enfin tu comprends..

-C'est moi, Lanie

-Toi, quoi?

-La personne avec qui Kate s'envoie en ….enfin tu vois, dis-je malaise

-OH MON DIEU!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

POV Castle

-Lanie, calmes-toi

-Comment, quand?

-Je..

-Castle , on le tient, me dit la voix de Ryan à l'embrasure de la porte.

-On le tient? Comment?

-Les relevés bancaires ! Kyle Abott est notre homme. Il achète régulièrement les mêmes micros que vous avez trouvés sur la vidéo. De plus, il a été placé à la DDASS après des abus perpétrés par sa mère. Il a loué un local, il y a trois semaines près de Fort Lee sur les docs. Une équipe va partir , vous venez?

Oui.

Je me dépêchais de mettre mon gilet par balle et montai dans la voiture avec Jordan. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure « faite qu'on la retrouve, faite qu'on la retrouve ». Plus nous nous rapprochions, plus l'angoisse me montait et si, et si c'était trop tard. Jordan se gara à un pâté de maisons et lança un appel.

« je veux l'équipe en place dans deux minutes avec la caméra thermique, je ne veux prendre aucun risque »

« oui, chef »

Elle se retourna et me dit :

-Respirez Castle

-…

-Elle est forcément là, alors respirez.

-Et si..et si..

-elle aura besoin de vous, de votre soutien, alors respirez.

Je pris une grande inspiration, il fallait que je me calme.

« madame? »

« oui, répondit Shaw »

« i pièces, on peut y voir deux personnes »

« dans la même pièce? »

« Non, l'une se trouve dans la pièce du haut assis, et l'autre dans une pièce du bas, couché semble-t-il »

« ok, la cible est en haut, assise….A toutes les équipes, je le veux vivant, tenez-vous prêts à l'assaut »

-Castle, prêt?

-Oui

-Pendant que je traquerais cette ordure, je veux que vous vous dirigiez avec Esposito et Ryan vers la pièce du bas, c'est là qu'il retient Beckett.

-Très bien

-Et quoi qu'il arrive ne la brusquer pas

-très bien, j _e n'arrivais plus à formuler la moindre phrase._

-ok, sortons.

* * *

POV Beckett

Il était venu pour me réveiller, il m'avait annoncé qu'aujourd'hui il voulait qu'on s'amuse un peu. En me disant cela, son regard pervers descendait sur mon corps, instinctivement j'avais ramené mes jambes près de mon corps et les encerclais de mes bras. Il me caressa le visage en me soufflant:

-Je vais monter prendre mon petit déjeuner, quand je reviendrai dans 3O minutes, je te veux nu à m'attendre, ne me fais pas répéter mes propos car la douleur d'hier ne sera rien, à comparer de celle d'aujourd'hui si tu me désobéis.

A la fin de sa tirade, il m'embrassa la joue et se retira à l'étage du dessus.

J'étais liquéfié sur place, rien qu'a l'idée de devoir subir l'enfer d'hier me donna la nausée, mais lui donner satisfaction était pire. Je décidais de me rouler en boule dans le lit et d'attendre sa sentence. J'étais terrorisée, je guettais le moindre bruit provenant de la porte, le stress l'emporta sur moi et je mis à pleurer.

J'entendis ensuite un énorme bruit , puis des cris….

-FBI, bougez plus!

Mon dieu , il m'avait retrouvé…une détonation eu lieu…puis après le silence….un silence pesant et angoissant. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Rick, Javier et Kevin rentrés.

-Kate, murmura Castle en s'approchant de moi.

Je n'y croyais plus, il l'avait fait, il avait tenu sa promesse Always. Ces yeux me scrutaient, il regardait autour de s'approcha lentement de moi, pendant que les gars déconnectaient les chaînes du courant. Assis à côté de moi, il me dit :

-Hey

-Hey, sanglotais-je

-Ne pleure pas, c'est fini, c 'est… _en disant cela il voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussais._

-Kate? m'implorait-il

-Ne me touche pas, j'ai trop mal, susurrais-je la tête baissée.

-Je vais t'enlever tes liens

Je hochais la tête d'approbation. Il demanda de l'aide aux gars. Je n'arrivais pas à les regarder dans les yeux, je me sentais tellement sale, abîmée, détruite et faible. Après m'avoir libéré de ces chaînes, Rick demanda aux gars d'aller chercher une aide médicale.

-Il l'on eu Kate, c'est fini, murmurait Castle

-Comment, l'avez-vous retrouvez, dis-je toujours la tête baissée baignée de larmes.

-Gates t'a écouté et a appelé Jordan.

-Je…

-Kate! cria la voix de Lanie

Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras, son étreinte me rassurait.

-Lanie, pleurais-je

-Je suis là sweety.

En relevant la tête, je pus lire dans le regard de Castle, que je l'avais blessé, je n'avais pas repoussé les bras de ma meilleure amie. Il me regardait avec une telle tristesse, qu'en plus de mon sentiment de honte se greffait un sentiment de culpabilité.

-Kate, chérie, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital , il faut que tu te fasses examiner.

-Ok

-Mais avant je vais nettoyer tes blessures aux poignets et aux chevilles. Je vais chercher ma trousse dehors..

-Ne me laisse pas, l'implorais-je.

Je ne pouvais pas me retrouver seul avec Rick, je ne pouvais même pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'avais besoin de Lanie.

-J'y vais, dit Castle, en me voyant retenir ma meilleure amie.

Castle nous laissa seul toute les deux, je lui étais reconnaissante de me laisser de l'espace, Lanie me regardait comme un animal blessé et elle avait raison.

-Honey, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

-….., _la tête de nouveau baissée je revoyais ma détention, et surtout cette nuit passée avec lui._

-Kate….tu peux me faire confiance, ça restera entre nous chérie, _elle voulut me caresser les jambes mais elle s'arrêta car je grimaçais._

-j'ai mal, soufflais-je

-Ou?

-partout, j'ai l'impression que mes os vont se briser.

-Combien de décharge as-tu reçue?

-11…

A la fin de ma réponse, je m'aperçus que Rick était de nouveau parmi nous, il avait du entendre ma réponse, car son regard se chargea encore plus de tristesse.

-L'ambulance sera là d'ici quinze minutes, et j'ai demandé qu'on vous laisse seul…veux-tu que je parte?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, tout le long de ma journée d'hier et de la nuit, c'est la pensée de revoir Rick qui m'avait maintenu en vie, maintenant je ne savais plus ou j'en étais. C'est Lanie qui continua.

-Castle , faites moi passer mon stéthoscope .

-Pourquoi? demandais-je alarmé à l'idée qu'on me retire mon tee-shirt.

-Il faut que j'écoute ton coeur, 11 décharges c'est énorme et avec tes antécédents.

A sa phrase, je le revoyais pencher sur moi avec son haleine perfide embrasser ma cicatrice.

-Je…ne..me…déshabille ..pas, implorais-je complètement tétanisé de peur.

-je…non, répondit Lanie, _des larmes coulais à présent sur ses joues_

Lanie m'ausculta et me banda les poignets et chevilles avec de la crème anti-brûlure. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent ensuite pour m'emmener au Lenox Hôpital.

* * *

POV Castle

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que nous patientons dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. J'avais appelé Alexis pour la prévenir que nous avions retrouvé Kate et lui avait déconseillé de venir aujourd'hui.

Je tournais en rond avec Lanie. Les gars et Shaw étaient retournés au commissariat pour monter un dossier judiciaire sur ce connard et l'interroger par la suite.

Je n'arrivais pas à chasser l'image de Kate me repoussant et implorant ensuite à Lanie de rester. Elle m'avait rejeté, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je m'en voulais tellement de l'avoir laissé seule.

Ses pleures de douleurs au moment où Lanie avait mis le stéthoscope sur son coeur, m'avait tétanisé et j'étais sortis de la chambre. Elle refusait qu'on la touche, j'avais peur , peur qu'il l'ai touché….

-Castle…un café, me demanda Lanie

-Non merci.

-Laisse lui du temps

-Et si, ….il l'a brisé Lanie…..je l'ai perdu, elle refuse d'être près de moi.

-Castle, ce mec l'a torturé, lui a fait vivre un véritable enfer avec ses décharges et on ne sait pas s'il a….s'il a été plus loin avec Kate. Elle s'est vu mourir. Donne lui du temps.

-…je l'aime Lanie…..je ne veux pas la perdre.

-Tu…

-Bonjour vous êtes la famille de Katherine Beckett?

Le médecin venait d'arriver, le père de Kate était parti à Los Angeles en vacances, nous étions arrivé à le joindre que ce matin, il devait être sur la route à présent.

-Oui, répondit Lanie.

-Melle Beckett a des blessures au 2ème degré sur ces poignets et chevilles, elle a également deux côtes cassées dù à la violence des décharges, son coeur est un peu trop lent mais elle est déshydratée et épuisée. Elle se repose pour l'instant.

-A-t-elle subit des sévis sexuelle? continua Lanie

-Elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire, je suis tenu par le secret médical. Elle restera jusqu'a demain en observation. Bonne journée.

Sa réponse me fit froid dans le dos, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on soit au courant, ce qui voulait dire qu'il l'avait touché. Debout, immobile , je ne savais plus quoi faire, comment allais-je l'aider à traverser ceci, je me sentais tellement impuissant.

-Va la voir Castle

-Non vas-y toi…c'est toi qu'elle voudra prêt de toi.

-Non , elle a besoin de toi, besoin de savoir que tu es là, va la voir.

-Tu es sûr , je ne voudrais pas la brusquer

Lanie me sourit en guise d'approbation, je marchais donc jusqu'à sa chambre. Arriver à sa porte, je l'ouvris doucement, le médecin avait dit qu'elle se reposait je ne voulais pas la réveiller.

Allonger sur son lit, elle était paisible, je rapprochais une chaise et veillais sur son sommeil.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

 _POV Beckett_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je tombai nez à nez avec le regard bienveillant de Rick. Il était assis sur une chaise près de mon lit, il semblait mal à l'aise et gardait ses mains sur ses genoux comme pour éviter de me toucher.

-Hey, murmurais-je

-Hey

-combien de temps, j'ai dormi?

-3 heures, ton père est en route, Ryan vient juste de partir pour le chercher à l'aéroport.

-d'accord.

Pendant de longues minutes, nous ne parlions plus, j'avais la tête baissée, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je ne voulais pas le blesser. D'un coup, il se leva et se mit devant la fenêtre.

-Tu sais, pendant deux jours je ne savais pas ou tu étais et ça m'a presque tué.

-Je suis désolé

Il se retourna, me dévisagea et continua

-C'est moi qui suis désolé….je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser seule, je..

-Tu ne savais pas Castle, soufflais-je, et c'est moi qui est insisté pour ne pas venir avec toi au loft. Tu n'y est absolument pour rien. Et je te remercie.

-de quoi? me dit-il , en se rasseyant sur la chaise

-d'être venue me chercher, répondais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Toujours.

Il m'avait dit ceci avec un regard rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

-le médecin a dit que tu pourrais sortir demain.

-super, je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, souriais-je

-tu veux faire comment, tu préfères venir au loft ou que je vienne à ton appart.

Devant mon regard interrogatif, il stipula :

-Le médecin nous a dit qu'il te faudrait de l'aide dans la vie quotidienne, dû à tes blessures. Tu ne peux pas rester seule et..

-Lanie viendra chez moi, le coupais-je, la tête de nouveau baissée.

-oh, dit-il déçu.

-De nouveau le temps s'était figé, aucun de nous deux n'osait parler, lui devait surement se sentir rejeté et moi…moi je cherchais les mots pour m'expliquer.

-Castle, je..

-J'ai compris, tu as besoin d'espace et tu veux que je m'éloigne. Ce ne sera que la seconde fois après tout

Il fessait référence à mon éloignement suite à la fusillade.

-Combien de temps? tu as besoin de combien de temps? demanda-t-il

Redressant la tête, je vis le désespoir dans ses yeux, je savais qu'il avait dù remuer ciel et terre pour me retrouver, je ne pouvais pas le rejeter.

-Rick, si je veux Lanie , près de moi, c'est juste que…il s'est passé des choses la-bas…il a fait des choses, sanglotais-je

-Kate, me coupa Castle le regard larmoyant

-Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi ou te mettre à l'écart. Mais je me sens sale et honteuse …

-Tu es une battante Kate, tu as survécu.

-C'est les mots qu'il en employé, quand il s'est penché sur moi pour m'embrasser ma cicatrice, grinçais-je.

-…., i _l baissa la tête_ , je suis désolé.

-Castle, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour m'habiller, me doucher, faire mes pansements et je suis désolé mais je…je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu…me touches.

-je ne te ferai jamais aucun mal, ou ne te forcerais jamais à …

-je sais…laisse moi le temps de me reconstruire.

-Ok, ….., je pourrais venir te voir?

-je compte bien avoir mon café tous les matins, lui dis-je , en essuyant mes larmes.

-je t'aime

-je t'aime aussi.

POV Castle Le Lendemain

Kate était rentrée chez elle avec Lanie dans la matinée. Pour ne pas la brusquer, j'avais décidé de ne pas aller la voir .Je voulais lui laisser de l'espace. J'avais attendu toute la journée, mais dans la soirée n'y tenant plus, je lui envoyai un sms.

« Juste un petit message pour te dire que je pense à toi. RC »

Relevant la tête , je vis Alexis dans le coin de la porte.

-Tu vas bien, papa ?

-Oui mon coeur.

-tu devrais aller la voir, je suis sur qu'elle serait heureuse de te voir.

-je ne crois pas chérie, …..elle m'a demandé du temps…je dois être compréhensif.

-Elle t'aime papa, elle a juste besoin de se sentir à nouveau en sécurité

-Et ce n'est pas dans mes bras qu'elle le sera…elle a besoin de Lanie..d'une femme.

-Mon téléphone bippa, c'était Kate.

* * *

Merci .KB

* * *

-Ne lui laisses pas trop d'espace , papa.

Je n'écoutais plus ma fille, « merci », elle m'avait envoyé juste « merci ». C'était une façon détournée de rester poli tout en me disant fout moi la paix.

-tu lui apportes , toujours son café demain?

-Je ne crois pas, soufflais-je

-Papa, tu..

-J'ai besoin de rester tranquille , s'il te plait.

-d'accord, je suis dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de moi.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, je me levai et me servis un verre de whisky, tout en regardant le paysage New Yorkais dans la pé éléments de la journée me revenaient en tête. Kyle Abott avait été interrogé par Gates et Shaw en huis clos, afin de préserver l'intimité de Beckett et je l'en remerciais. Quand Shaw était sortit , elle m'annonçait qu'elle allait voir Beckett pour sa déposition.

Je priais pour que ça se passe bien, je voulais plus qu'elle soit blessée, je la voulais en sécurité, et il me tardait de la voir.

Mais avec ce « merci », je ne savais plus quoi faire, comment agir avec elle. Mon téléphone sonna, c'était Kate, je me précipitais pour répondre.

-Allo, dis-je essoufflé

-Tu fais un footing Castle

-Je ne voulais simplement pas manquer ton appel. Comment vas-tu?

-ça va….Shaw est passé pour prendre ma déposition…elle m'a dit que tu étais au poste aujourd'hui.

-Oui, je….ça ne te dérange pas?

-L'interrogatoire était à huis clos, répondit-elle

-Je sais , je n'y suis pas allé pour entendre sa déposition ….c'est moi qui est demandé le huit..

-Je sais, je te remercie.

-Ta déposition s'est bien passée?

-Ca n'a pas été simple, mais il fallait le faire, je…..je vais te laisser Lanie doit m'aider à me doucher, souffla-t-elle

-Essaie de te détendre sous la douche.

-Tu passes demain?

-Seulement si tu le souhaites.

-Lanie part travailler pour 9h…je t'attendrais.

-Bonne nuit Kate

-bonne nuit Castle.

POV Beckett

La journée avait été interminable, je me sentais épuisée. Shaw était venue pour ma déposition, j'avais demandé à Lanie de nous laisser seule, je ne voulais pas avoir tout un auditoire. Jordan avait été très compréhensive et m'avait laissé le temps de chercher mes mots. Elle m'avait assuré qu'il serait juger pour la perpétuité. Puis elle m'avait parler de Castle.

-Beckett, vous n'avez aucun conseil à recevoir de ma part au sujet de comment gérer l'après. Vous avez subi un traumatisme, vous devriez vous faire suivre.

-Je vois déjà quelqu'un…

-Déjà?

-En fait ça va faire un an…depuis la tentative de meurtre à mon encontre.

-Bien. Quand le revoyez-vous?

-Dans deux jours. Merci Jordan, merci d'être venue, si vous n'aviez pas été là , je

-Castle a été d'une grande aide, me coupa-t-elle

-je sais, soufflais-je.

-Ne le repoussez pas, laissez le vous aider, vous devez vous parler.

-J'ai tellement honte

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte….vous vous êtes battues pour rester en vie.

-Je l'ai laissé me toucher, me caresser, je

-vous ne pouviez pas vous défendre après avoir reçu des décharges électriques de cette envergure.

-je…j'ai peur…

-De quoi avez vous peur au sujet de Castle?

-...

-Qu'il n'attende pas que vous soyez prête ou au contraire qu'il vous attende.

-...

-Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de réfléchir, mais Kate, j'étais là avec lui pendant ses deux jours, il a remué ciel et terre, déplacé des montagnes, et en même temps je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi anéanti. Il m'a supplié Kate…supplié de vous retrouver.

Et sur ces paroles, elle partit. C'est à ce moment là que je recevais un sms de Rick, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je lui envoyais un simple « merci ». Puis je fermais , les yeux en repensant aux mots de Jordan, Lanie réapparut et me demanda :

-Une douche ou un bain?

-Une douche sera plus rapide. Je suis désolé de devoir te demander de…

-Arrête donc de t'excuser d'être vivante et puis ça me rappellera la fac, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Je n'ai jamais pris de douche avec une femme à la fac…d'ailleurs jamais de ma vie, répondis-je

-je ne parlais pas de toi Miss Beckett, écoute il y a une première à tout…et je suis ravi d'être TA première fois, ricana Lanie

-Ca te fait marrer, hein, répondis-je en gloussant.

-Oh Oui! bon je vais préparer quelques affaires, je t'attends .

-J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Lanie était incroyable avec moi, elle arrivait à me faire rire de situation plus que gênante. Elle me faisait penser à Castle….Rick , je devais l'appeler. Je pris mon iphone et composai le numéro 2.

Château de POV

Ce matin je m'étais levé et avais pris mon petit déjeuner avec mère et Alexis, à 8h30, je les abandonnais pour aller chez Kate, en route je m'étais arrêté pour nous prendre deux cafés.

Arriver à son pallier, je soufflais un bon coup et frappai trois petits coups. Kate m'ouvra, elle était habillée d'un long tee-shirt et d'un bas de survêtement.

-Salut

-Bonjour lieutenant, ton café!

-Merci Castle, entre.

-Nous nous installions sur le canapé chacun à une extrémité, j'avais pu la voir grimacer pour s'assoir, ce qui me ramena à la réalité de suite.

-Comment as-tu dormi? lui demandais-je

-Mal….j'ai faits cauchemar sur cauchemar…Lanie est claquée à cause de moi.

-T'inquiète pas , elle s'en remettra, c'est pas une nuit blanche qui aura raison de notre légiste, fis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-... ..

-Si tu as pas dormi, tu veux peut-être te reposer?

-Non, merci Castle.

Nos mains sur nos cafés, nos regards fuyants, rendaient la situation gênante, j'avais m'impression de marcher sur des oeufs, on était mal à l'aise, tous les deux.

-J'ai pris rendez-vous chez mon psy pour demain 18H, lâcha Kate

-ton psy?

-je le vois depuis le coup de feu

-j'ignorais que tu suivais une thérapie

-oui et bien, je n'avais pas envie de me trouver d'excuses, je voulais faire ce travail, prendre le temps nécessaire..j'avais trouvé ma place….il va falloir tout recommencer, murmura-t-elle

-tu y arriveras, j'ai toute confiance en toi, répondis-je dans un sourire

-je souhaiterais que tu viennes avec moi demain

-que je vienne avec toi …chez le psy

-tu as besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passé la-bas, et je pense qu'on aura besoin tous les deux de parler de ce qu'on ressent, je pense que ça pourrait nous aider.

-…, _j'étais sans voix face à sa requête, elle voulait avancer , qu'on avance tout les deux._

-Mais si tu trouves ça nul ou que tu ..

-J'adorerais venir avec toi

-Tu es sûr? demanda-t-elle incertaine

-parfaitement, si je n'ai pas répondu de suite c'est que…..je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de moi à tes côtés, que tu ne voulais pas de mon aide. Je suis désolé.

-Castle, je te veux à mes côtés, c'est juste que le côté physique de notre relation me fait extrêmement peur.

-T'inquiète pas ,j'ai compris.

-Merci

-Donc, comme on est tous les deux, seuls et sur ce canapé, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire mais que je n'ai jamais osé, je crois que c'est le bon moment ?

-Rick, me dit-elle angoisser

-J'ai apporté le premier volume de temptation Lane, ça te dit un petit marathon avec moi?

Elle me regarda complètement intrigué et puis elle me répondis:

-J'adorerais.

Et le voila , mon premier vrai sourire….me levant je mis le DVD en marche et reviens me rassoir sur le canapé.Nous étions de nouveau plonger dans notre bulle à nous, de temps en temps je jetais des regards furtifs à Kate, qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

-Ferme tes yeux..je suis là

-Je peux pas Castle

-Essai

-Quand je ferme les yeux, je le revois au-dessus de moi en train de….ou accrocher à ce compteur électrique.

Je la regardais complètement bouleversé par ces révélations , elle souffrait terriblement et moi j'étais impuissant. Je me levais et m'installai par terre juste à côté d'elle, la sentant sur la défensive, je lui dis:

-N'aie crainte, je te promet , je ne te toucherais pas.

Elle hocha la tête et se détendit;

-Je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu te laisses guider par le son de ma voix.

-Tu vas me lire une histoire Castle, souris Kate

-Ferme les yeux Kate, et laisse toi percer par mes mots…

Et là ses paupières se fermèrent, je commençais alors une nouvelle histoire ou Nikki combattait des méchants auprès de Rook. Au bout d'une heure, Kate s'était endormi. Elle semblait sereine et en sécurité. Je me rassis au bord du canapé et sombra à mon tour.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

POV Beckett.

Rick avait tenu parole, il était venu avec moi chez le Dr Burke. Assis côte à côte, sur ce sofa que j'avais déjà usé par mes doutes, mes colères et mes révélations, je me sentais revenir un an arrière…seulement nous étions deux maintenant dans cette équation. Burke nous scrutait tour à tour, il était au courant de mon calvaire, ma déposition lui avait été donné.

-Bonjour Kate.

-Bonjour Dr Burke, je vous présente mon…petit-ami et co-équipier Richard Castle.

Je vis que Rick avait été agréablement surpris de ma présentation, le fait que je le présente comme mon petit-ami en premier lui avait fait plaisir.

-Mr Castle, enchanté.

-Moi de même, mais s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Rick.

-Très bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, j'aimerais rentrer dans le vif de sujet.

Et voilà, c'était reparti, m'enfouissant le plus possible dans ce canapé, je me mis à douter, avais-je bien fait de faire venir Rick? Je ne voulais pas qu'il fuie ou pire qu'il me regarde comme un animal blessé, je ne voulais pas de sa pitié.

-Kate, continua mon psy, j'ai lu tout votre dossier ainsi que votre déposition, je souhaiterais savoir comment vous allez en premier lieu?

-Mes muscles me font toujours aussi mal, j'ai l'impression que je vais me briser au moindre effort, mes gestes de la vie quotidienne sont difficiles. Les médecins m'ont dit que j'en avaient encore pour deux à trois semaines, formulais-je d'une voix neutre.

-Bien, mais ce que je voulais savoir s'était comment vous alliez psychologiquement?

-...….., _je baissais la tête comme pour m'aider à chercher mes mots._

-Ce que vous avez enduré pendant ces deux jours, a dû être très dur, atroce…N'ayez pas peur de montrer vos faiblesses, comme je vous le répète souvent c'est en tombant qu'on peut se relever.

-... ...

-Prenez votre temps

-Je vais mal, murmurais-je, …..je ne dors pas, je suis terrorisé la nuit,…. je le revois sans arrêt dès que je ferme les yeux…

-C'est bien Kate. Maintenant je veux que vous fouiller dans votre mémoire pour me décrire le moment qui a été pour vous le plus dur pendant ces deux jours.

A sa phrase, je relevais immédiatement la tête, pour la tourner dans la direction de Rick. Il me regardait d'un regard bienveillant et rempli de tendresse à mon égard. Voyant mon trouble, il me dit.

-Tu peux le faire, je suis là et ne bougerais pas , always.

Rabaissant la tête, je laissais les multitudes de flashs traversé ma mémoire, mais je savais déjà quel moment avait été le pire.

-Un soir…..le premier soir….il m'a déshabillé et …, _je n'arrivais pas ,à mon formuler mon angoisse, j'avais tellement honte._

-Prenez votre temps détective

-j'étais nue sur le lit, je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'avais reçu une décharge quelques minutes avant, il s'est déshabillé et….

Tournant légèrement la tête vers Castle , je pouvais le voir se tendre sous mes mots, son regard avait changer, il était rempli de mélancolie . Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

-Continuez, me poussa Burke

-Il m'a caressé …je ne pouvais rien faire, je l'ai supplié d'arrêter mais il ne m'a pas écouté, sanglotais-je, il m'a embrassé partout sur le corps puis s'est attardé sur ma cicatrice.

Je pris un nouveau moment pour observer discrètement Rick, il avait les poings serrés et une larme coulait sur sa joue, je m'en voulais de lui faire de la peine, je me sentais misérable.

-Kate, continuez c'est essentiel.

-Je….ensuite , il s'est allongé près de moi en position cuillère , m'as pris dans ses bras et s'est frotté à moi…..pleurais-je, il s'est endormi ensuite.

A la fin de ma tirade, Rick m'avait effleuré la main, il essayait de rétablir un contact avec moi, que je lui refusais, éloignant ma main, je repliai mes jambes contre mon corps comme pour me bercer, ce qui me fis grimacer de douleur.

-A quoi pensiez-vous pendant ces caresses? Qu'est-ce-qui vous a fait tenir?

Je le regardais en pleurs, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir avec cette question.

-J'ai besoin de savoir d'où vous tirer votre force Kate.

-Je n'ai pensé à rien , je voulais juste que ça se termine.

-Je ne vous crois pas, quand il s'est endormi près de vous, vous avez passé la nuit dans ces bras, à quoi pensiez-vous? insista-t-il

-... ...

-Kate?

-Je…..pensais à …Castle.

A l'évocation de son nom, Rick tourna la tête et me dévisageait.

-Je pensais que c'était lui qui était là…je pensais que c'était ses mains qui me parcouraient le corps, sanglotais-je, je pensais que j'étais dans ses bras en sécurité.

Pendant quelques minutes, plus personnes ne parlaient, Rick était encore sous le choc de mes révélations, Burke prenait des notes et moi…je me sentais humiliée et fatiguée.

-A votre tour Rick, repris Burke.

-oui? dit-il surpris.

-J'aimerais que vous me décriviez le moment le plus dur pour vous, depuis que vous l'avez retrouvé?

-Pas pendant sa détention? demanda Castle gêné.

-Non, après…je pense que le plus dur à été après….je vous écoute, ce peut-être un moment, une sensation…

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

-Elle s'est ouverte à vous , à votre tour…On est ici pour vous faire avancé ensemble.

* * *

Château de POV

-j'ai peur de la perdre, lançais-je,…j'ai peur qu'elle soit trop détruite et qu'elle me repousse.

-Continuez Rick

-Elle s'éloigne de moi, refuse que je m'approche d'elle , ou l'aide dans ses gestes, soufflais-je

A ma phrase, je sentis que je l'avais blessé, elle fuyait mon regard.

-Rick, n'ayez crainte, elle a besoin d'entendre vos doutes ou vos peurs, c'est ce qui la fera avancer alors continuez..

-je ne peux pas m'imaginer ce qu'elle a vécu car elle refuse de m'en parler, c'est la première fois que je l'entends parler de sa détention….Je me sens exclu, elle en a parler à Lanie, à Shaw, je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais…..C'est ma meilleure amie….la femme que j'aime….et j'ai peur , peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, murmurais-je

-Tu as été parfait, Rick c'est moi qui suis cassé. Je suis désolé, me répondit Kate.

-Très bien, il va être l'heure, j'aimerais qu'on se revoie demain à la même heure.

Kate me regarda comme pour avoir mon approbation.

-C'est parfait, dis-je

-Et je souhaiterais que jusqu'à demain , vous ne reparliez plus de ceci. Je veux que vous ayez des sujets de conversations habituels, des sujets qui ne vous rappel pas ce calvaire.

-Très bien, répondit Kate.

-Une dernière chose, comment faites vous dans vos gestes quotidiens , s'il ne peut pas vous approcher?

-C'est Lanie, ma meilleure amie qui vit avec moi en ce moment.

-Très bien, songea le docteur Burke….Je veux que dès à présent que se soit Rick qui vous aide et non votre amie.

-Mais…

-C'est non négociable, la coupa Burke, si vous voulez avancer en tant que couple, il faut vous montrer vos faiblesses, vos inquiétudes…C'est avec l'amour de votre conjoint que vous vous en sortirez pas en le repoussant.

-J'y arriverais pas , pleurait Kate….pour la douche….ou m'habiller…

-C'est bon ça peut attendre, n'est ce pas Dr? tentais-je

-Non, Mr Castle ne vous fera aucun mal Kate, je ne vous demande pas d'avoir des relations sexuelles….Vous devez réapprendre à lui faire confiance et aussi retrouvez une estime de vous. A demain, conclut-il.

-A demain, soufflais-je.

La descente en ascenseur fut plus que silencieuse, je sentais sa terreur, sa peur à l'idée d'être avec moi…je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je savais maintenant ce qu'elle fait endurer.

Dans la voiture, j'essayai d'établi un nouveau contact :

-Kate, on n'est pas obligé tu sais

-...…., _des larmes coulaient sur son visage._

-Je ne veux pas de forcer….

-Je ne veux pas que tu me touches, je ne veux pas de cette intimité, je..

-Je ne ferais jamais rien qui aille à l'encontre de ton désir, je vais rester chez moi ce soir, soufflais-je.

-... ...

-…..., _l'épiant du regard je voyais qu'elle réfléchissait à tout à allure, son esprit ne se reposait jamais ._

-tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir? osa-t-elle demander

-je ne sais pas, dis-je franchement.

Mon honnêtement eu au moins le mérite de la faire réfléchir de nouveau.

-Tu m'en veux?continua-t-elle

-Non, bien sûr que non, tu ….je vois bien que tu fais ce que tu peux, tu es courageuse Kate, je vois que tu te bats tous les jours pour t'en sortir, pour nous mais…

-mais quoi?

-...…, _je ne voulais pas la blesser, lui faire du mal avec mes inquiétudes._

-Rick, on s'est promis plus de mensonges ….dis-moi?

-... ... ..

-Castle ,s'il te plait

-On a été ensemble qu'une journée tous les deux avant …..ce drame…..une journée ne suffit pas à créer des liens….je comprends tes doutes, on te demande de me faire confiance sur tes plus grandes peurs, je comprends tes réticences, elles sont plus que légitimes et…

-et?

-Tu dois te battre pour te relever maintenant , et tu souhaites nous relever aussi….j'ai peur que ça ne fasse trop de batailles d'un coup. J'ai peur d'être un frein à ta guérison, de pomper toute ton é si je dois m'effacer pour que tu te sentes à nouveau en sécurité , je le ferais Kate, soufflais-je dans un élan de douleur.

Elle me regarda complètement affolée et se gara sur le trottoir. Les gens klaxonnaient suite à sa conduite plus que douteuse. Elle baissa la tête et ne dis rien. Ca y est , elle allait me demander de l'espace, je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, j'étais juste anéanti.

-Rick, Me dit Kate.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux, son visage était baigné de larmes, son regard s'encra au mien et je pouvais y lire de la détresse, de la nostalgie et de l'affection.

-Je t'ai dit « je t'aime », i jours, continua Kate, mais je t'aime depuis plus de trois ans Castle. On a été ensemble seulement une journée, c'est vrai, mais ça a été la plus belle de toute ma vie. Quand j'étais la-bas, attaché à ses maillons, la seule chose qui me faisait tenir c'était l'espoir d'une nouvelle journée comme celle-ci. Tu es devenu essentiel à ma vie, tu es mon oxygène, mon est sorti ensemble qu'une journée mais en réalité Rick on forme un couple depuis des années…

-Kate ..

-Laisse-moi finir, tu as raison ça fait beaucoup de bataille à mener.

-Je baissais la tête à cette phrase qui sonnait comme un au revoir.

-Mais qu'elle est mon intérêt de me relever si tu n'es plus à mes côtés….. Tu sais….. ma mère me disait souvent « kathie, les choses qui valent le plus la peine dans la vie sont souvent celles qui donnent le plus de fil à retordre », et tu en vaux la peine Richard Alexandre Rodgers.

J'étais sans voix face à la sublime déclaration de Kate, elle ne maniait pas souvent les mots mais quand elle le faisait , elle me clouait sur place. Je ne pouvais que la regarder totalement émerveiller.

-Alors, on va rentrer chez moi, je vais congédier Lanie, et on ira doucement , d'accord.

-d'accord.

Elle me souris, remis le contact et redémarra.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

POV Beckett

J'avais déposé Rick chez lui pour qu'il puisse prendre quelques affaires pour la nuit. Il souhaitait aussi passer du temps avec Alexis.

Arriver chez moi, j'étais exténuée, j'avais insisté pour prendre le volant malgré les contre-indications des médecins et de Castle. Je voulais me sentir un minimum autonum, je le regrettais maintenant. Mes membres inférieures et supérieures étaient lourd comme de la pierre, j'avais eu du mal à revenir à pied du garage jusqu'à l'appartement.

Retirant mes chaussures, je me servais un verre de whisky que je buvais d'une traite. Au deuxième , je m'installais sur le canapé.

Cette journée avait été horrible, voir la peine dans les yeux de Castle et raconter mon histoire devant lui m'avait blessé.

Je voulais qu'on avance mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Perdu dans mes pensées, je songeai à la nuit qui allait suivre. Je n'avais pas de chambre d'amis et il était hors de question que Rick dorme sur le sofa.

Les larmes recommençaient à monter, la douleur physique et psychologique étaient intenables. Les antidouleurs étaient dans ma chambre, mais je ne pouvais plus avancer sous peine de me briser les os. J'avais dépassé les limites aujourd'hui et s'étais insupportable. Seul, dans cet appartement, je me reconnaissais plus, m'avait-il brisé au point que je ne puisse plus me relever? Castle avait peut-être raison….

On frappa à ma porte, je regardais l'heure sur la montre de mon père. 21heures, cela faisait déjà 1H30 que je l'avais laissé. Ne pouvant pas bouger, je lui dis d'entrer, tout en essuyant mes larmes.

* * *

POV Castle

Elle avait les yeux rougis, un verre à la main, elle me souriait pour faire bonne figure. Je lui rendis son sourire et déposai mon sac à l'entrée. M'approchant d'elle, je lui demandais :

-Ca va?

-Oui….c'est juste que j'ai mal.

-Ou? demandais-je inquiet

-Partout. Pourrais-tu m'apporter mes médicaments, ils sont sur ma table de chevet dans ma chambre.

-Ok, je reviens.

Revenant auprès d'elle, je lui tendis ses médicaments avec un verre d'eau.

-merci, souffla-t-elle.

En relevant les bras pour prendre ses cachets, je la vis grimacer et gémir. Je m'approchais donc d'elle, et d'un geste que je voulais rassurant je l'aidais à finir son verre et le lui reposais près d'elle.

-Désolé, me dit-elle, la tête baissée.

-Arrête d'être désolé, d'accord…..Et puis, je comprends ton besoin incessant de vouloir te faire dorloter par ton magnifique petit ami, répondis-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Magnifique, hein?

-Oui, rien que ça miss Beckett….

Elle me sourit, attendri certainement par notre joute de mots.

-Tu veux manger? demandais-je

-Je n'arriverais pas à manger tant que mes muscles resteront contracter.

-Tes douleurs ressemblent à des crampes?

-Oui, des crampes en continues, me souffla-t-elle en grimaçant

-Euh…..je…. _Je n'osais pas donner le fond de ma pensée._

* * *

POV Beckett

-Mr l'écrivain aurait-il perdu ses mots?, le taquinais-je

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, me dit-il mal à l'aise

-Crache le morceau Castle

-La chaleur détendrait tes muscles et diminuerait tes douleurs..

-...…..

-Un bain te ferait surement du bien, proposa-t-il hésitant.

Son idée était plus que bonne et a vrai dire plus qu'alléchante, mais il allait devoir me déshabiller, m'aider à rentrer dans ce satané bain….

-Ou je peux me taire et attendre que les médicaments fassent effet, continua Rick.

-Tu devrais aller faire couler l'eau du bain, me lançais-je

-Sérieux? dit-il surpris

-Sérieusement oui, mais je ne pourrais pas me déplacer, il faudra que tu me portes jusqu'à la salle de bain et que tu m'aides à me déshabiller.

-Dans ce cas, je vais faire couler le bain de madame, me dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Je voyais qu'il était mal à l'aise et qu'il essayait d'alléger un peu l'ambiance. Il faisait énormément d'effort pour moi.

J'essayais de bouger un peu dans le canapé, mais la douleur musculaire me cloua sur place, je me mis à gémir face aux contractions de mes jambes, c'était insupportable. Les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler, je n'en pouvais plus de cette souffrance, et en plus j'étais dépendante des autres et ça m'exaspérait !

-Kate

-huum, gémissais-je sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux.

-Je vais te prendre dans mes bras, dis-moi si je te fais mal ou si mes gestes te gênes, d'accord.

-oui, dis-je dans un murmure.

-ok, je vais passer mon bras gauche sous tes jambes et te porter contre moi.

Je me crispais d'anticipation ce qui rendait ma douleur plus vive encore, il était méticuleux et attentif à chacune des mimiques de mon visage, caler dans ses bras, il ne bougeait plus. Ma tête était posée contre son buste où je pouvais sentir de nouveau cette senteur boisé. Il avait calé sa tête dans mes cheveux. Tout doucement , il commença à avancer.

-Ca va , je ne te fais pas mal?

-Non, soufflais-je en humant son odeur,….ton odeur ma manqué

-C'est TOI ! qui m'as manqué Kate.

Sentir son odeur avait un effet réconfortant pour moi, il me rappelait qu'il était l'épaule sur qui je pouvais m'appuyer en cas de besoin. Dieu qu'il était prévenant et doux . Tout doucement, il me déposa sur le sol de la salle de bain. Debout l'un en face de l'autre, nous nous regardions.

-merci, dis-je

-merci à toi, de ne pas m'avoir collé une balle entre les deux yeux!

Je me mis à rire à sa blague, ce qui me déclenchait un nouveau spasme de douleur.

-Pardon, s'empressai de me dire Castle

-tu n'y es pour rien, si pour une fois tu es drôle, rétorquais-je, en grimaçant. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps debout ,pourrais-tu me déshabiller s'il te plaît.

-Euh….oui.

Il me regardait mais ses mains ne se mettaient pas en action.

-Rick, l'appelais-je

-oui?

-Tu attends que je m'écroule?

-Je …ne sais pas….faire, dit-il embêter.

-Pas faire ? Castle? sérieusement par expérience , je sais que tu sais très bien me déshabiller, dis-je avec humour.

-Je ne sais pas te déshabiller sans te toucher, me rétorqua-t-il , et je ne voudrais pas te blesser ou..

-Rick qu'importe la façon dont tu vas t'y prendre, je serais mal, alors s'il te plait , fais-le, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps debout, terminais-je en fermant les yeux.

Tout doucement, je sentis ses mains s'affairer à me retirer mon tee-shirt, ses mains… elles étaient chaudes et douces, il évitait tant qu'il le pouvait de me toucher et je lui en était reconnaissante, après mon tee-shirt , il ôta mon jean.

En sous-vêtement devant lui, j'avais honte, toujours les yeux clos , je baissais la tête, je tremblais. D'un doigté top habile à mon gout, il me libéra les seins, puis il mit les mains sur ma culotte.

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'avais des hauts le coeur, je pleurais silencieusement , je ressentais ce moment comme un nouveau viol de mon intimité, je m'en voulait de penser ceci, c'était Rick, je savais que je ne craignais rien mais je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes peurs. Il me murmura « je ne te ferais aucun mal » et me retira le dernier rempart à ma nudité.

-Kate, parle-moi

-…., _je sanglotais , des spasmes avaient élu domicile dans tout mon corps, je ne supportais pas son regard sur moi._

 _-_ Kate, parle-moi s'il te plait, m'implora-t-il

-Je ne peux pas Rick, murmurais-je

-D'accord….. je vais t'aider à rentrer dans l'eau, j'ai mis de la mousse…pour garder ta nudité hors de vue, je veux que tu sois à l'aise.

-Merci, soufflais-je, toujours les yeux clos.

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder tant que j'étais nue devant lui, avec des gestes tendres, il m'installa délicatement dans le bain. Rick était un amour, il devançait tous mes besoins.

-merci, sanglotais-je…. pour tout.

Il se retourna, alluma des bougies et repartit. Il réapparu avec un verre de vin rouge et un manuscrit.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est? demandais-je

-Le verre de vin c'est pour toi, le manuscrit pour moi.

Il s'installa au bord de la baignoire par terre et me dit :

-maintenant j'aimerais que tu te détentes. On va reprendre les bases, un bain, des bougies, un bon livre de Castle.

-les bases?

-Oui, c'est ce que tu fais non, après une enquête ou une journée difficile?

Mon coeur se mit à fondre face à tant d'attentions de sa part.

-Je n'ai pas un bon livre de Castle, le taquinais-je

-Tu l'as fini?

-Non, j'en suis au chapitre 7, répondit-il en riant.

-Merci

-Merci à toi,de me laisser entrer comme ceci dans ton intimité.

Nous nous regardions de nouveau intensément tout doucement je me penchais et lui embrassa la joue.

-C'est pourquoi ça? demanda-t-il

-simplement parce que tu es toi, merci de prendre tant soins de moi, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Bon on le lit ce roman.

-Je t'écoute.

Et fermant les yeux, je redécouvrais heureuse le monde de Nikki.

Après le moment « hygiène » passé, je m'installais sur le canapé, complètement allongé, je me sentais bien, les douleurs avaient pratiquement disparu. Rick avait été adorable, il m'avait fait mettre une de ses chemises longues pour « éviter de me toucher au maximum », puis il avait réceptionné le Chinois qu'il fait commander sur la route de mon appartement. Assis en face de moi , sur un fauteuil, nous mangions tout en discutant.

-Comment va Alexis?

-Elle va bien , elle est soulagée de ne plus avoir cette épée de Damoclèse sur elle.

-tu m'étonnes, rétorquais-je

-ouais….alors que veux-tu faire demain?

-Jordan voulait passer me voir pour discuter et certainement me dire au revoir. Ensuite je n'ai rien prévu à part le psy.

-Quand elle sera là, j'irais récupérer mon ordi portable pour bosser un peu dans l'aprèm.

-Tu devrais passer du temps avec ta famille, je t'accapare.

-J'y suis

-où? _je ne comprenais pas ses paroles_

-Auprès de ma famille….tu fais partie de ma famille Kate.

-Comment fais-tu? dis-je la voix pleine d'émotion

-Comment je fais quoi?

-Pour être aussi romantique , adorable et prévenant avec moi

-Ca me vient naturellement, dit-il en haussant les sourcils

-D'accord, alors j'aime ton naturel, lui souriais-je en baillant.

-Tu es éreintés, allez au lit détective, me répliqua-t-il en se levant.

-Tu as raison, allons au lit.

Je me levais doucement et commençais à avancer en direction de ma chambre, Castle était derrière moi et me suivait. Je me retournais et lui dit :

-Tu n'éteints pas les lumières?

-Euh non…comment veux-tu que je retrouve mon chemin dans le noir dans ton appartement ?

J'haussais les sourcils à sa réplique.

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi veux-tu retrouver ton chemin? demandais-je

-Euh…après t'avoir aidé à te coucher….je…

-Tu dors avec moi Rick, lui dis-je doucement

-Je serais bien sûr le canapé, Kate, répliqua-t-il

-Castle, je t'assure que….

-Non merci, sincèrement je préfère être sur le canapé

-mais

-je t'assures, insistait-il

-d'accord.

Je me retournais pour pas qu'il ne voit ma déception, je me sentais rejetée et blessée. Maintenant qu'il savait que j'avais laissé Kyle me toucher,il ne voulait peut-être pas passé après. Non pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi…ou bien …il se sentait peut-être piégé….Je ne voulais pas être une de ses responsabilités qu'il voulait assumer. Me mettant au lit, il me rabattit la couette et me dit :

-Fais de beaux rêves détective.

-Bonne nuit Castle.

Je me retournais et attendit qu'il quitte ma chambre pour pleurer.

* * *

POV Castle

J'avais refusé la requête de Kate de peur de la pousser trop loin. Elle avait déjà accepté ma présence à ses côtés. Le déshabillage avait été une torture pour elle ainsi que le bain, et l'habillage. Je voulais qu'elle ait ce moment pour elle , son intimité devait être préservée au maximum. On avait déjà bien avancé aujourd'hui, et elle m'avait embrassé la joue. J'étais heureux. J'avais eu peur de dormir avec elle, la nuit je bougeais , j'aurai très bien pu inconsciemment la prendre dans mes bras, ou réveiller une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui devait rester bien calme en ce moment. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Je voulais qu'elle ait confiance en mon téléphone, j'appelais ma mère.

-Richard?

-Oui mère, je voulais savoir si Alexis était bien couchée.

-Alexis a toujours été plus raisonnable que toi Richard

-Je sais, pourrais-tu lui dire que je passerais dans la matinée demain.

-D'accord. Comment va Katherine

-Rentrer dans son intimité est dure surtout avec le calvaire qu'elle a vécu, ses douleurs me tordent l'estomac…

-Je suis sur que tu l'aides de ton mieux

-Oui c'est vrai. Je vais te laisser, je vais essayer de dormir.

-Bonne nuit chéri

-Bonne nuit mère.

Je raccrochais, silencieusement je m'approchais de la chambre de Kate pour voir si elle avait réussie à s'endormir mais je me stoppai brusquement…..Elle pleurait…Pourquoi?….Mon dieu, je l'avais certainement poussé trop loin…Je lui imposais une présence masculine qu'elle ne désirait pas dans l'intimité. Je partis m'assoir sur le canapé et appela Lanie

-Castle? tout va bien?

-Tu devrais venir…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

POV Castle

-Pourquoi? me demandait Lanie

-Elle est couchée dans sa chambre et elle pleure, je….je…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Castle?

-On a passé une agréable soirée hormis le moment où je l'ai aidé à se déshabiller et rhabiller. C'était un calvaire à vivre pour elle, Lanie , elle a besoin d'une présence féminine , je ne l'aide pas, je lui rappelle seulement son cauchemar. Pourrais-tu venir s'il te plaît?

-Non, elle a besoin de ton amour Castle, et seulement de ton amour.

-Mais…

-Va la rejoindre et lui parler, m'ordonnait Lanie

-Et si elle ne le souhaite pas? hésitais-je

-Force-la

-Comment?

-Dis-lui ce que tu ressens Castle, force là à s'ouvrir à toi, achevait Lanie

-Ok…je vais essayer…..je…

-bonne nuit Castle

-merci Lanie.

Je raccrochais perplexe sur la façon dont je devais aborder les choses avec Kate. Je restais donc quelques minutes me faisant de multiples scénarios dignes des derniers livres à l'eau de rose de Barbara Cartland. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me rapprochais à nouveau de la chambre de Kate.

Arriver devant sa porte, je l'entendais toujours sangloter, je décidais de lui signifier ma présence en frappant trois petits coups à la porte, après quelques interminables secondes, j'entendais :

-Entre Castle.

* * *

POV Beckett

Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes pleurs, je relâchais enfin la pression de ces cinq derniers jours. Pleurez-me soulageait quelque part, mais une part de moi était angoissé à l'idée de devoir continuer sans Rick , je ne voulais pas lui imposer ce cauchemar…..mon cauchemar. Après plusieurs minutes à sangloter, j'entendis trois petits coups sur la porte, c'était Castle…il avait dû m'entendre, cela rajoutait encore plus a mon ridicule et à ma sensation de faiblesse. D'un revers de la main, je chassais mes larmes et lui intimais de rentrer.

Coucher dos à la porte, j'attendis qu'il se positionne sur ma droite du lit, pour lever les yeux.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose? demandais-je, histoire de faire bonne figure.

-Je voudrais qu'on discute

-Très bien, je t'écoute.

-je peux? me demanda-t-il en désignant le rebord mon lit, d'un signe de la tête je lui signifiais que « oui ».

-Kate, qu'est-ce qui se passe? pourquoi pleures-tu?

Et voilà, du grand richard Castle, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins pour dire quelque chose, il ne contourne pas le sujet ou ne l'évite pas comme moi. D'un ton nonchalant, je lui répondis :

-La journée a été difficile, j'ai juste ressentit le besoin d'évacuer le trop plein.

-Je…..Tu es sûr? hésita-t-il, il essayait de capter mon regard que je voulais fuyant.

-oui, j'en suis sûr Castle, ne t'inquiète pas ,tu devrais aller dormir, suggérais -je

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute? Tu peux me le dire…le bain a été plus que difficile et je comprendrais Kate

-Le bain a été parfait, répondais-je

-Et la partie , ou je te déshabillais pendant que tu fermais les yeux et que tu pleurais, ton corps entier tremblait d'anticipation, je te connais Kate et…..

-Bonne nuit , Castle.

A la fin de ma phrase, je me retournais pour lui signifier que la conversation était close. Je ne voulais pas parler de ceci maintenant, je me sentais déjà bien assez humiliée pour qu'il n'en rajoute.

-Kate….s'il te plait….parle-moi

-Bonne nuit Castle

* * *

POV Castle

Devant son refus de discuter, je ne savais plus comment agir, je me levais pour partir quand je me mis à repenser à la conversation avec Lanie, il fallait que je la pousse à se dévoiler. Me rapprochant de nouveau du lit, je décidais cette fois , de m'y coucher. Tout près d'elle, je pouvais sentir cette odeur de cerise qui m'avait tant manqué. Sa respiration s'était affolé à mon geste et son corps entier s'était raidi. Attendant quelques minutes, pour trouver les bons mots, je déclarais :

-Je suis désolé, à aucun moment je n'ai voulu te faire du mal. Te voir pleurer lorsque je t'approche trop près m'attriste, mais sentir ta peur me brise le coeur. Il t'a volé cette part de toi où tu te sentais en sécurité, il t'a volé ton assurance, mais il ne t'a pas brisé. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, tu vas réussir Kate.

Attendant une réponse de sa part, qui ne venait pas , je continuais :

-Je t'attendrais, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens, ne te cache pas, ne me fui pas.

Elle se retourna à ma dernière phrase, nos yeux se croisèrent. Allonger dans son lit, nous partagions un moment de communication, où seul nos yeux, reflet de notre âme communiquait. Ces si jolis yeux couleur saphir que j'avais tant observé depuis quatre ans avaient perdu de leur éclat, de leur brillance, de leur insouciance…..elle était fragile. Brisant le silence, elle me demanda :

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi, Kate? demandais-je intrigué

-Pourquoi veux-tu dormir sur le canapé?

-Je souhaite seulement te donner de l'espace, te laisser un minimum d'intimité.

-La vraie raison Rick?

-C'est la vérité, Kate, affirmais-je

Elle me regarda quelques secondes, puis se retourna dans le silence.

-Kate?

-...…

-Kate, pourquoi crois-tu que je te mens?

-Quatre ans Castle…..je le vois quand tu me mens.

-C'est dingue, murmurais-je, tu veux que je te livre tous mes secrets, tu me demandes une totale transparence alors que toi, tu te mures dans le silence et le dos tourné!

* * *

POV Beckett

Il n' avait pas tord sur ce coup-là, je gardais tout pour moi, ne partageant que ce que je voulais . Me retournant de nouveau , je lui dis :

-Très bien, soyons honnête alors

-ok, dit-il hésitant

-aucun mensonge, pas le droit de se défiler, et une question chacun, affirmais-je

-d'accord, c'est moi qui commence

-quelle galanterie, m'offusquais-je

-Très bien , je t'écoute

-Je réitère ma question, et je veux la vérité même si elle fait mal. Pourquoi veux-tu dormir sur le canapé?

-J'ai peur, soufflais-je.

-Peur de quoi? De dormir?

-Peur de bouger pendant la nuit, peur de t'effleurer involontairement ou de te prendre dans mes bras inconsciemment

-Castle, le coupais-je

-Non Kate, tu veux la vérité, la voilà, que se passerait-il, si je te prenais dans mes bras? ou si….je suis un homme et …..je ne peux pas …..toujours commander « mini Rick » surtout pendant mon sommeil…dit-il résigner. Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour un goujat sans coeur, j'ai peur . Voilà la vérité.

-Je suis désolé, je…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. A mon tour. Que croyais-tu?

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas partager le même lit que moi, parce que je…..je te dégoutais et

-Kate

-Non laisse-moi finir, tu m'en veux? j'ai besoin de savoir si le fait qu'il m'ai caressé et ai eu des attouchements à mon égard change ta vision de moi….de nous deux concernant…

-Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir! je m'en veux à moi de ne pas t'avoir protégé, je m'en veux pour cette douleur que j'aurais pu t'épargner

-Tu n'y es pour rien Rick

-Je te désire Kate, si c'est ta question, je te désire comme au premier jour, j'ai envie de te toucher, de te faire l'amour, j'ai envie …de t'aimer tout simplement.

-Ca aussi ça m'effraie, avouais-je.

-Quoi?

-Et si…il me fallait des mois pour que j'accepte de nouveau ton regard sur moi, tes caresses sur mon corps, tu l'as dit , tu es un homme et tu as des besoins…

-Ne déforment pas mes propos! s'emporta Castle, je ne suis qu'un homme amoureux d'une seule et unique femme. J'attendrais le temps qu'il te faudra, Kate.

-Et si c'est trop long?

-J'ai attendu quatre ans , avant d'avoir le privilège de t'avoir dans mes bras, je suis un homme patient.

-Je m'en veux , tu sais de t'imposer tout ça, continuais-je, mes peurs, mes doutes et mes sautent d'humeurs.

-Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir d'aider plus, j'aimerais juste que tu te sentes en sécurité.

Face à tant de sincérité nous nous plongions de nouveau dans notre bulle de tendresse. Mettre les choses à plats était nécessaires pour nous deux.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, et retourner sur ce bon vieux canapé, dit-il en plaisantant.

-Attend…tu pourrais attendre que je m'endormes, demandais-je

-Always

-merci, murmurais-je ému par tant d'amour de sa part.

Je fermais les yeux, pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée, savoir Rick prêt de moi, me rassurait.

* * *

POV Castle

Je me levais du sofa après une nuit plus que mouvementé, Kate s'était réveillé en hurlant sept fois cette nuit, à chaque fois elle suppliait son bourreau de la laisser tranquille, je l'ai même entendue supplier sa mère de l'aider. A chaque fois, je lui passais un gant d'eau froide sur le visage, et lui intimait de se rendormir. La voir si apeuré me bouleversait au plus haut point. Près de la cafetière à expresso, je me faisais couler un double, ce serait surement nécessaire pour tenir toute la journée.

-Tu peux m'en faire aussi s'il te plait?

Je sursautais, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle

-Non c'est ma faute, je ne t 'avais pas vu. Tiens prend le mien.

-Merci.

Réitérant un deuxième café, la vis s'assoir sur le tabouret en face de moi. Je me penchais pour prendre ses médicaments dans le tiroir et les lui tendait avec un verre d'eau.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien belle demoiselle.

-Je suis désolé pour cette nuit, tu dois être fatigué.

-C'est vrai que cette nuit a été disons différente de la dernière que j'ai passée à tes côtés, dis-je rêveur.

-Oui…..et beaucoup moins agréable aussi, rétorqua-t-elle

-Mais l'essentiel était là, concluais-je

-l'essentiel?

-Oui…toi et moi.

Le sourire qu'elle m'adressa valait tous les « je t'aime » de la terre.

-Shaw devrait arriver d'ici , une heure, je vais avoir besoin de nouveau de ton aide pour la douche, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Je sais…..à ce propos….Lanie ne devrait pas tarder

Elle leva la tête brusquement et me dévisagea.

-Tu as appelé Lanie?

-Oui, écoute, je ne veux pas que tu revives ton enfer à chaque fois qu'il faudra t 'aider à te laver, ce devrait être ton moment de détente, pas un éternel cauchemar

-Mais Burke…

-Il n'était pas là hier soir…

-Je suis désolé

-Arrête d'être désolé, Kate , c'est normal…..Lanie d'aidera le temps qu'il faudra.

La sonnette retentie à ce moment-là.

-Quand on parle du loup, constatais-je

Je partis ouvrir à Lanie, au moment où je mis la main sur la poignée , j'entendis Kate me souffler

-Merci Rick.

* * *

POV Beckett

Castle était parti tout de suite après, son geste de retrait m'avait beaucoup ému. Lanie m'avait aidé puis elle était repartie pour la morgue.

Seule dans mon appartement, je m'allongeais sur mon canapé, ma douleur musculaire me semblait moins importante ce matin, j'étais peut-être sur la bonne voie. En attendant Jordan, j'appelais mon père. Depuis mon retour à domicile, il attendait de mes nouvelles tous les matins.

-Hey, chérie

-Hey, papa

-Comment vas-tu Kathie?

-Bien mieux, les douleurs diminuent .Castle et Lanie sont aux petits soins pour moi.

-J'en suis heureux, Je pourrais venir te voir ce week-end?

-Avec plaisir, papa.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentie.

-Je dois te laisser papa, j'ai de la visite

-D'accord, a dans deux jours mon ange

-Oui, à bientôt.

En raccrochant, j'intimais à Jordan de rentrer. Elle fit son apparition dans le hall.

-Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas très polie, mais me relever serait …

-N'ayez crainte Beckett, restez coucher

-Merci, installez-vous.

Jordan s'avança et s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'avait occuper Rick la veille.

-Comment allez-vous?

-Il y a des hauts et des bas, mais avec le temps ça ira,lui souriais-je

-Vous m'en voyez rassurer dans ce cas. Si je suis venue vous voir , c'est pour deux choses. La première était pour vous avertir que Kyle Abbott a été inculpé hier soir, pour meurtre, viol, séquestration, et tentative de meurtre et de viol sur un agent de police. Sa caution a été refusé, il est en prison, en attente d'un jugement.

-Merci.

Cette nouvelle me soulageait, il était enfermé et ne pouvait plus me faire du mal. J'étais reconnaissante à Jordan d'avoir pris en charge l'enquête. Me souvenant de ses paroles, je lui demandais:

-Et la deuxième chose, dont vous souhaitiez me parler ?

-J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle recrue au sein de mon équipe, quelqu'un que je formerais pour être « profiler » comme moi. Vous avez toutes les compétences requises.

-Jordan ,je suis flatté mais..

-Attendez avant de refuser. Je vous offre un emploi au sein du FBI, un emploi où vous ferez la différence, vous traquerez des Kyle Abbott ou autres tueurs en série. Vous êtes doués détective, avec moi vous vous surpasserez. Le job est à vous dès la fin de votre convalescence, si vous le désirez, c'est à dire dans trois semaines.

-A Washington?

-Oui, vous voyagerez avec dans tout le pays, vous aurez un appartement de fonction ainsi qu'une voiture. Vous saurez sous mes ordres et aurez un co-équipier.

-Jordan…..c'est une offre plus qu'alléchante, mais, j'ai besoin de suivre une thérapie, et il y a Castle..

-Je sais ce que je vous demande Kate, je suis la première à vous vouloir auprès de Castle. Mais partir loin de tous ,…..de votre passé, reprendre une nouvelle vie, un nouveau job, ou personne ne vous regardera comme une victime. Cela vous aiderais à allez de l'avance. Si je vous le propose c'est parce que vous avez toutes les compétences pour ce travail et Castle pourrait venir vivre , a Washington, après tout il peut écrire n'importe ou.

-Jordan…

-Je vous laisse deux jours pour y réfléchir, je souhaiterais une réponse vendredi soir. Voici mon numéro. Pensez à vous Kate, à votre bien-être avant tout.

Et sur cette dernière phrase , elle sortit et partit. Tout se basculait dans ma tête, on me proposait tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, un job au sein du FBI, une ascension dans ma carrière, c'était une opportunité qui ne se représenterait plus jamais . Je pourrais tout recommencer, me reconstruire loin de ce calvaire, loin de ce cauchemar…..mais Castle…..Rick….si je partais, je le perdrais….il ne me suivrait pas. Je me sentais totalement perdu.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPITRE 23

POV Castle

Ma journée s'était relativement bien passé. J'avais passé ma mâtiné avec ma fille et on avait déjeuné ensemble le midi. Prendre le temps avec Alexis, m'avait fait énormément de bien, elle me manquait et j'avais été peu présent pour elle cette semaine.

Elle m'avait annoncé que ces partiels s'étaient bien passés et qu'elle désirait passer voir Beckett demain.

J'avais ensuite rejoint Kate, sous les coups des 15h, car elle désirait rester un moment seule. On avait regardé un film, puis elle s'était assoupi, j'avais pu travailler sur le tome 7 du dernier NIKKI HEAT. Elle m'avait très vaguement parlé de son entrevue avec Jordan prétextant vouloir m'en parler plus tard.

A 18h, nous étions de nouveau auprès du Dr Burke.

-Bonjour, tous les deux.

-Bonjour, _nous avions répondu en même temps_

-Comment s'est passé votre soirée?

Voyant que Kate ne souhaitait pas prendre la parole, je débutais le dialogue.

-Douloureuse

-A quel niveau Mr Castle?

-Kate a eu d'énormes douleurs dues certainement à trop de surmenage. Il a été difficile de les calmer malgré un le bain.

-Très bien…Kate comment avez-vous ressenti le moment du bain?

-...….

-Elle l'a très mal vécu, je suis persuadé qu'on va trop vite, i peine six jours que..

-Kate, m'interrompait le médecin, je veux votre ressenti.

A ce moment-là, elle releva les yeux vers le Dr Burke, son regard était noir de colère et de rage.

-Comment j'ai ressenti quoi! cria-t-elle, quels moments voulez-vous que je décrive…..celui où j'étais tellement terrorisé à l'idée qu'on me touche, que je me suis mis a pleurer, où celui ou Rick a dû me déshabiller pendant que je tremblais sous ses doigts. Comment j'ai réagi ! J'ai ressenti qu'on violait une nouvelle fois mon intimité et cette fois-ci je ne pouvais pas supplier pour que ça s'arrête!

Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête, violer, supplier, trembler, terroriser. Je me sentais défaillir par tant de peine et d'effroi.

-Et pour le coucher, continua le Dr Burke d'un ton neutre

-Castle a dormi sur le canapé

-mais…

-Et c'est Lanie, qui m'a aidé pour me doucher ce matin.

-Vous devez surmonter cette peur, vous….

-Vous êtes vous déjà retrouver nu devant un inconnu qui vous maintenait par des maillons d'électricité, par quelqu'un qui vous tripotait le corps, quelqu'un qui se frottait à votre postérieur en vous caressant les parties intimes, quelqu'un qui vous disait que si vous bougiez vous étiez morts?

-Kate

-NON! alors foutez-moi la paix, on n'y arrivera pas comme ça. Pas en me forçant à me déshabiller de nouveau devant un homme.

Ces paroles étaient tellement dures a entendre que je me levais, et dis ;

-Excusez-moi j'ai besoin d'un instant, je reviens.

Et je partis de ce bureau pour prendre l'air. On était devant un mur tous les deux , bien plus grand que celui que j'avais dû abattre pour atteindre son coeur. Accouder au coin de la rue, je ne cachais plus mes larmes. Kate devait se reconstruire seule, elle devait se retrouver en tant que femme avant d'être une amante. On lui en demandait trop. J'avais l'impression de revivre le rêve que j'avais fais , il y a dix jours….. j'avais connu le saint Graal et la boîte de pandore se refermait devant nous. Je lui avais dit always, je lui avais dit que je l'aimais mais aussi que je m'effacerais si je le devais. Je relevais la tête dépitée, et remontais près d'elle.

* * *

POV Beckett

Rick était partie prendre l'air, j'avais été odieuse mais c'était exactement ce que je ressentais, Burke me regardait mais ne disait rien , il attendait simplement que je me calme. Je ne savais plus comment faire pour aller de l'avant, je pensais qu'être deux ,nous rendrait plus fort, mais plus j'essayais de me rapprocher de Castle, plus nous frôlions cette intimité et plus je me faisais du mal.

-Kate, écoutez-moi, si vous pensez que cette méthode n'est pas la bonne, proposez-moi une solution.

Je relevais la tête brusquement.

-Vous n'êtes pas payé pour me trouver une solution? dis je d'un ton acerbe

-Non, je suis payé pour vous aider à y voir plus clair, à avancer.

-...…

-Alors quel serait pour vous la solution?

-On m'a proposé un poste au sein du FBI a Washington.

-Vous fuyez

-Non j'avancerais rétorquais-je, je serais dans une ville ou mon passé ne se rappellerait pas à son bon vouloir, ou les personnes ne connaîtraient pas mon histoire et en plus ce serait une sacrée promotion, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

-Vous pensez que vous dormirez mieux à Washington, plutôt qu'à New York. Vous pensez qu'être loin de votre famille , de vos amis , de votre petit-ami est la solution?

-Je pense qu'il faut que je me reconstruise, il faut que je trouve une solution, plus j'y pense et moins je me vois retourner au poste auprès de tous ces flics qui savent ce qui s'est passé. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau challenge.

-Et Mr Castle? je pensais que vous vouliez une thérapie de couple pour avancer.

-Il pourrait venir avec moi, dis-je incertaine

-Il n'est pas au courant ?

-Non, pas encore, soufflais-je

-Je ne crois pas que..

-Tu devrais partir, nous coupa Castle que je n'avais pas entendu revenir.

Je me retournais pour voir qu'il me regardait, il avait les épaules totalement affaissées et sa voix était brisée.

-Rick , c'est juste une idée, je n'ai pas…

-C'est une bonne idée Kate

-Je vais vous laisser, continua Burke.

Il se leva et sortit du bureau, Castle lui ne bougeait pas.

-Quand devrais-tu partir? demanda-t-il

-Je n'en sais rien, je te l'ai dit c'est juste une idée.

-C'est une formidable occasion pour toi, tu devrais la saisir, en plus de cette promotion, tu pourrais te reconstruire dans une nouvelle ville sans ce cauchemar qui te colle à la peau , sans l'assassinat de ta mère. Tu n'as rien à perdre, tout à y gagner.

-Rien a perdre? ça veut dire que tu serais prêt à venir avec moi, répondis-je pleine d'espoir.

-Non, je ne viendrais pas

-Mais…

-Kate, tu dois te sentir en sécurité et ce n'est clairement pas prêt de moi que tu l'es

-Castle, attend

-Non, accepte la proposition de Shaw. Pense avant tout à toi.

-Mais je t'aime, sanglotais-je

-moi aussi, mais des fois cela ne suffit pas.

-Tu me quittes?

-Non, je t'aide simplement à te relever.

Il s'avança prêt de moi, s'assit et me dit.

-Je serais là toujours pour toi, à n'importe quelle heure, un appel et je suis a Whasington. Je te l'ai dit je suis un homme patient, je t'attendrais Kate.

-Mon Dieu…..je…..je , pleurant à chaude larmes, je m'avançai de Castle et le pris dans mes bras. D'abord surpris par mon geste, il ne bougea pas. Je m'agrippais à lui en lui murmurant :

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, pardonne-moi.

Je sentais de l'eau couler sur ma nuque et des soubresauts au niveau de ma poitrine, Castle pleurait. Tout doucement, il encercla ma taille, à son geste je me raidis automatiquement, ce qui lui fis lâcher prise. Pleurant tous les deux, nous disions au revoir au couple qu'on fait formé. Il m'avait plus rendu heureuse en deux journées près de lui, que n'importe quel autre homme. Il me murmura à l'oreille.

Sois heureuse ma KB.

-Je suis désolé…..tellement désolé….je ….t'aime Rick.

* * *

EPILOGUE

POV Beckett

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines, que Rick et moi ne nous étions pas revus, je lui avais envoyé des textes auxquels il me répondait d'un ton assez neutre. Cela faisait trois semaines que je pleurais l'homme que j'aime. Aujourd'hui, j'étais à l'aéroport en attente de mon vol ,pour ma nouvelle vie. Mes douleurs physiques étaient désormais du passé, j'avais même pu reprendre depuis trois jours le sport. J'avais dit au revoir à mon père, mes amis, Lanie, Martha et même Alexis. Castle n'ait pas souhaité qu'on se voit, il m'avait promis qu'il viendrait me voir une fois installée. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, il essayait de me donner de l'espace pour que je puisse avancer. Au moment de l'embarquement, l'hôtesse de l'air m'interpella :

-Madame Beckett?

-Oui?

-Venez avec moi, vous avez été surclassé.

Avec un grand sourire rempli d'espoir de voir Rick assis à coté de mon siège, je m'élançais derrière l'hôtesse. Je n'arrêtais pas de me redire, il l'a fait, il l'a encore fait. Et cette idée me ravissait au plus au point.

-Voila siege n°22B

Je m'avançais pour voir mon compagnon de vol déjà assis, celui-ci se retourna et ma déception fut grande. C'était un inconnu. Je m'assis en me traitant d'idiote, l'hôtesse me tendit une enveloppe.

-C'est pour vous

-merci.

Prenant l'enveloppe dans mes mains, je vis qu'elle était adressée à

« A l'extraordinaire K.B ».

Je tournais cette lettre dans mes mains sans oser l'ouvrir, je tremblais déjà d'anticipation.

Ouvrant la lettre, je découvris les mots de Castle, a chacune de ses phrases, je me mettais à pleurer de plus belle, l'avion se mit à décoller, m'éloignant doucement de la vie que j'avais à New-York, loin de Castle, j'espérais au fond de moi, d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Tout le vol, je n'eus de cesse de relire les mots de l'homme que j'aime.

Chère Kate,

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi, tu vas découvrir une nouvelle vie pleine de nouvelles possibilités .

Je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de toi,, fier du parcours que tu as accompli.

Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer Kate Beckett, tu es la femme que j'aime, la femme de ma vie.

Je veux que tu sois heureuse alors ne te retournes surtout pas en arrière, ne remonte pas de mur autour de ton coeur, tu mérites d'être heureuse , d'être épanoui dans ton travail comme dans ta vie personnelle.

Je souhaite que tu rencontres quelqu'un là-bas, qui t'aimeras comme je t'aime.

Je veux que tu saches que l'équipe que l'on a formée, le couple que l'on a formé est de loin la plus belle chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivé. Tu es une femme merveilleuse et je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

Always

Rick Castle.


End file.
